Paloma enjaulada
by Gilrasir
Summary: Todo iba bien para ella, hasta que tuvo que defenderlo en su juicio. Acorralada por sus propios problemas y las maquinaciones de terceros, la llevan a un encuentro inesperado. Pero no contaba con que él le devolviera la vida otra vez. ¡Terminado!
1. El juicio

Antes de comenzar esta historia, me gustaría decir algunas palabras. Primero, lo usual. Yo no inventé a ninguno de los personajes principales de esta historia. Segundo, aquí van a encontrar poco o nada de magia ni cosas fantásticas ni guerras monumentales. Tercero, no he sido infuenciado por nadie para escribir este fanfiction; lo tenía previsto como historia propia y desde hace unos meses que deseaba escribirlo como fic. Y último, esta obra tiene contenido que no es apropiado para menores de 16 años por lo que recomiendo discreción por parte del lector. Otra cosa. Si vieron un fic mío que se llamaba "sueños y deseos" tengo que decir que no lo hice yo. Seguramente algún pelafustán adivinó mi contraseña y anduvo vendiendo sueños. Sin embargo, la he cambiado y me aseguraré que no se vuelva a repetir.

Por último, quiero expresar que este fanfiction está dedicado con mucho cariño a todos los fanáticos de las historias "Dramione" pues he visto que a muchos de los escritores y lectores les gusta esa pareja y no me gustaría quedarme sin hacer una historia seria y que agrade a quienes lean. Éste será el último que escriba pues quiero probar suerte en el mundo de la literatura. (Desde hace tres años que lo tengo planeado)

Dejen reviews para saber qué les parece y si merece la pena continuar con esto (Mis otros fanfictions los terminaré aunque sean pobres en opiniones) A partir de ahora, depende de ustedes, mis queridos lectores (sonó como a Tolkien)

¡Ojalá que les guste!

Con cariño

**Arlas.**

(Es engorroso usar todo mi nickname)

* * *

**I**

**El juicio**

La guerra había terminado hace sólo tres meses, tiempo demasiado corto como para que la gente haga como que jamás hubiera sucedido. Muchas vidas se habían perdido, otras corrompido. Era tiempo de decidir quienes eran culpables y quienes eran inocentes.

Muchos Mortífagos sobrevivientes habían pasado por el Wizengamot y encarcelados en Azkaban, donde ya no existían los Dementores. En lugar de ellos, aplicaron encantamientos poderosos para que los prisioneros no escaparan y sucediera lo mismo que otras veces, cuando los Mortífagos se fugaban de la prisión por montones. Ahora, una tarde fría y opalina de invierno, un 23 de Diciembre de 1997, en plena víspera de Navidad, un Mortífago especialmente peligroso llamado Draco Malfoy era escoltado por un numeroso grupo de Aurors. Delante de él, se hallaba el hombre que lo había capturado, quien no era otro que su némesis en el colegio, Harry Potter.

Draco sentía que su mente era un torbellino de emociones: después de todo, se sentía como si fuera el rey del mundo antes que ese odioso Potter lo sorprendiera por la espalda y lo llevara a la rastra desde la mansión de los Riddle, donde se ocultaba hace dos semanas atrás. Había capturado a esa patética pelirroja e iba a matarla cuando Potter lo atrapó. Ahora, impotente y pequeño ante el grupo de magos que lo rodeaban, sentía un odio inenarrable por quien había derrotado a su amo, el hombre más conocido de la actualidad, el Niño-Que-Vivió, mientras que él era un asesino vil, artero y malvado que a nadie le caía bien y que meterían a la cárcel sin dudarlo ningún segundo. Por cierto, no sabía quien iba a defenderlo de los cargos que se le imponían: no tenía derecho a saberlo hasta que estuviera delante del tribunal.

Todos los presentes se incorporaron ante la llegada del Ministro de la Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. A pesar que no había hecho un buen papel como máxima autoridad mágica, la mayoría pensaba que debían darle una segunda oportunidad. Era muy evidente la ausencia de Dumbledore, muerto por Severus Snape, quien había sido absuelto de sus cargos al saber que su asesinato era parte de un ingenioso plan del otrora director de Hogwarts para derrotar al Innombrable. Una mujer joven se sentó al lado de Draco, quien pensó que se trataba de Tonks, a causa que ella era una Auror. Sin embargo, miró hacia el lado y llegó a saltar de la sorpresa. Aquella mujer no se esperaba que apareciera como por arte de magia a su lado. No le hablaba ni daba muestras de prestarle atención.

Era Hermione Jane Granger.

Si había otra persona que podía odiar más que a Harry Potter era a ella, la mujer de pelo castaño y ojos miel que irradiaban una frialdad punzante a la hora de tratar con personas indeseables. Draco sospechó que ella iba a ser su representante para defenderlo de las acusaciones de asesinato grave, lo que le produjo más odio. Si para él era humillante tener que depender de alguien, saber que su pasaje a Azkaban o la libertad dependían de una sangre sucia que había odiado por más de siete años, era el peor suplicio que tenía que sufrir.

Por otra parte, Hermione sentía que era el trabajo más deprimente que le pudo haber tocado. Desde que se conviritió en defensora (el equivalente a los abogados para los _muggles_) sólo tuvo trabajos fáciles; sin embargo, defender a Draco Malfoy de las horribles acusaciones que se le achacaban, era una misión imposible. Recordaba perfectamente cuando hablaba con su jefe, quien era un hombre cuadrado e imparcial que no tenía nada que envidiar al difunto Bartemius Crouch. Se le vino a la mente el discurso que le dirigió una hora atrás.

—Señorita Granger. Usted es una de las mentes más brillantes que ha pasado por la Oficina de Servicios a los Enjuiciados, y por eso, tengo el honor de asignarle una misión muy difícil.

—¿Y de qué se trata, señor Wilson?

-Un Mortífago muy peligroso ha sido capturado por el Auror Potter. Después de analizar concienzudamente su expediente, creemos que merece una segunda oportunidad. Después que no tuvo el valor de matar a Dumbledore, entendimos que debía de haber algo bueno en él. Tu objetivo es que le hagas entender al Wizengamot lo que nosotros percibimos en el señor Malfoy y ponerlo en libertad.

Hermione perdió el color de su cara al escuchar el nombre Malfoy. Después de cuatro juicios favorables, en donde había probado una vez más su agilidad de mente y brillantez, no creía que pudiera dejar a Draco en libertad. Además, el inmenso odio que le guardaba por el cruel asesinato de Ronald Weasley, quien era su prometido, no le permitían ser objetiva. Había tenido muchas pesadillas desde que Ron murió y tenía que tomar cantidades ingentes de poción tranquilizante para poder dormir con relativa comodidad.

—Pero señor Wilson. Malfoy es un caso perdido. Es indefendible, no es posible que el Slytherin por excelencia pueda quedar en libertad, ni creo que deba estar suelto por las calles.

—Piénselo. Si logra ponerlo en libertad, será respetada por toda la comunidad legal mágica. Logrará lo que quiere, señorita Granger.

Hermione se hallaba dividida. Lograr que Malfoy no fuera a Azkaban la catapultaría a la fama y sería una de las mentes más brillantes de la abogacía mágica, Por otro lado, dejar libre al Mortífago vivo más peligroso de las últimas décadas era un sacrilegio imperdonable y un error del que el Ministerio pudiera arrepentirse. El señor Wlison la miraba con gesto apremiante, lo que hizo que Hermione carraspeara y asintiera con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la sala del tribunal. Para muchos, era la mujer más talentosa del Ministerio, en lo que se refería a agilidad de mente. Sin embargo, no era la única virtud que poseía.

Los magos más jóvenes le silbaban cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos. Vestía de manera muy elegante: un traje de oficina color marfil que cubría una blusa blanca que se abultaba acertadamente a la altura de su pecho, perfectamente proporcionado a la altura y contextura de su cuerpo. La falda, se estrechaba perfectamente en la cintura y al caminar movía sus caderas en un movimiento muy elegante y, según algunos, sensual, a medida que sus piernas esbeltas soportaban su peso al andar. Su cabello, castaño y ya no espeso sino que ondulado y reluciente, los ojos miel y los labios carmesí brillantes, completaban la imagen de Hermione, quien después de la muerte de Ron se preocupó más de su imagen, por si llamaba la atención de algún chico. Desde hace algún tiempo que sentía una incipiente atracción por su mejor amigo, aunque sabía que era producto de los celos que sentía por Ginny, la esposa de Harry. Hace sólo un mes que se habían casado y ella no estuvo en la boda. Harry le mandó no menos de diez lechuzas preguntando por qué rayos no había asistido. Hermione no le contestó, pues prefería que se la tragara la tierra antes que admitír que se sentía atraída por él.

Hermione volvió a la realidad. Todos los miembros del Wizengamot se hallaban en silencio. Rufus Scrimgeour comenzó a hablar con voz profunda y algo ceremonial.

—Señoras y señores —anunció—. Miembros del Wizengamot, daremos inicio al jucio en contra de Draco Malfoy. Por favor, que el acusado se ponga de pie.

Malfoy se incorporó con una cara que podría asustar al demonio. Estaba muy claro que no le gustaban las formalidades de los tribunales ni menos a la persona que habían designado para defenderlo. Sólo la bronca por tener ese trabajo, evidentemente imposible, que sentía Hermione era comparable con los pensamientos rugientes del Mortífago.

—Los cargos que se le imputan son los siguientes: intento de asesinato del señor Albus Dumbledore, el asesinato de Ronald Weasley, de Cornelius Fudge, de Mundungus Fletcher y de Arabella Figg, además de torturar junto con Bellatrix Lestrange a Neville Longbottom. —A Scrimgeour le costaba ser imparcial ante las atrocidades de los crímenes—. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

Malfoy no contestó.

—Bueno, creo que hay que llamar al primer testigo. Llamo al señor Harry James Potter, Auror del Ministerio y el mejor amigo de Ronald Weasley.

Harry se incorporó de uno de los asientos y se sentó junto a Scrimegour, con los puños crispados y aire decidido.

—¿Es verdad que el acusado trató de matar al señor Dumbledore? —preguntó el ministro al Auror.

—Sí. Yo estaba ahí, junto al director cuando él nos amenazó con su varita. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo y Snape tuvo que asesinarlo por él.

—¿Y cómo mató a los demás?

—A Mundungus y a la señora Figg los mató con un _Avada Kedavra_. Sin embargo, a Ron lo mató a puñaladas. Conté treinta y tres estocadas y cuando abandonó el cuerpo, estaba irreconocible. Traté de matarlo allí mismo pero se escapó. Eso fue dos meses antes que lo capturara, tratando de matar a mi mujer.

Scrimgeour pensó por unos momentos.

—Puede retirarse, señor Potter. —Harry se puso de pie y se fue hacia los asientos a contemplar cómo era juzgado Malfoy. El Ministro llamó al siguiente testigo, la mujer de Harry.

—Llamo a la señora Ginevra Weasley al estrado. —De entre los asistentes, se asomó una mujer pelirroja muy joven y hermosa. Ginny mostraba una seguridad suprema a la hora de declarar en contra de uno de sus peores enemigos.

—Me han dicho que usted tiene más detalles acerca del asesinato de su hermano.

—Así es. —A Ginny le costaba reprimir su odio en contra de Draco Malfoy—. Mi hermano no le había hecho nada a Malfoy. Me acuerdo que Ron trataba de defender a Harry de los Mortífagos cuando ésa sucia rata vino y ofendió a mi hermano. Harry trató de alejarlo de nosotros pero lo dejó inconsciente y encaró a Ron. También recuerdo que Hermione estaba presente. Tal vez ella me pueda ayudar.

Hermione, quien sentía una gran amistad por Ginny, se levantó de su asiento y se plantó delante de su amiga.

—Tú estabas conmigo —dijo simplemente.

—Sí, yo estaba contigo. Y, creo que hay que aclarar ciertos puntos. —Hermione se secó unas lágrimas que pendían de sus pestañas—. Draco no fue el único culpable del asesinato de Ron. Verán, resultaba que yo, para hurgar más en Malfoy, simulé un romance con él. Quise que fuera lo más parecido a un noviazgo real para poder sacar información vital que Voldemort le había confiado. Ron se enojó mucho con la idea y me dijo que no siguiera con eso pero ya era muy tarde; no pude dar ningún paso atrás con la misión. Pero, de alguna manera, Draco se enteró que yo estaba saliendo con Ron y se enojó conmigo. Tuve que decirle que le había sido infiel y que Ron había sido un error. Desafortunadamente, me creyó y fue conmigo a encarar a mi novio. Fue en ese momento que todo se desató. Después que Malfoy lo apuñaló, Ron me miró por unos segundos con una gran pena antes de morir. Quedé completamente destrozada por eso. Mientras fingía salir con él, Draco me confesó que estaba completamente arrepentido de haber servido a Voldemort después de las cosas que había hecho, deseaba entregarse a los Aurors y pagar por sus errores. Como pueden ver, gran parte de la culpa fue mía y no veo razón para que Malfoy vaya a Azkaban. Soy yo la que debe ser puesta en prisión. Yo fui la culpable de... la muerte de Ron. —Y cayó de rodillas sin poder resistirse a llorar sobre el suelo del tribunal. Ginny bajó del estrado y la rodeó con sus brazos, tratando de calmar su inmenso dolor. Draco miraba impasible, y algo divertido, cómo esa patética sangre sucia mostraba sus debilidades, las típicas falencias que hacían que los hombres fueras seres superiores y las mujeres meros apéndices de ellos. Sin embargo, había algo indistinto que no le permitía disfrutar completamente del momento.

—Honorables miembros del Wizengamot —restalló la voz de Scrimgeour en la sala—. En vista de las nuevas evidencias mostradas en este juicio, me gustaría que emitieran su veredicto al respecto del caso Malfoy. Levanten las manos quienes crean que el señor Malfoy deba pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban.

Muchos de los presentes alzaron las manos.

—¿Cuántos de ustedes desean que este Mortífago sea puesto en libertad?

Otros tantos levantaron la mano.

—La votación es de 71 a 76. Por lo tanto, el señor Malfoy es hallado inocente de los cargos imputados. —Uno de los miembros más honorables del Wizengamot se acercó con un rostro muy serio y le susurró unas palabras al oído, completamente inaudible para los demás. Scrimgeour asintió y se volvió a los demás.

—Sin embargo, los miembros del Wizengamot —añadió el Ministro—, están cien por ciento de acuerdo en que la señorita Granger tiene gran parte de culpabilidad en el asesinato de su novio por lo que se halla culpable de incitar al señor Malfoy a matar al señor Weasley. De común acuerdo, se decidió que la condena será de diez años en Azkaban. La fianza está fijada en doscientos cincuenta mil Galleons. Se termina la sesión.

Hermione redobló la fuerza de sus llantos. Sabía que nadie, ni siquiera Harry, tenía tanto dinero como para pagar su libertad pero, se lo tenía muy merecido. Se levantó, irguió la cabeza orgullosamente y extendió sus manos para que la esposaran y se la llevaran directamente a Azkaban. Draco Malfoy estaba muy contento: había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Ahora, podía rumiar un plan para asesinar a Potter y a su mujer en silencio y con la ventaja de la libertad. Mientras contemplaba con un renovado placer cómo la sangre sucia era llevada afuera del edificio, una sensación que no supo de dónde venía pero que le impedía sentir toda la felicidad que debía de tener.

Sentía pena por ella.

Una pena apoyada en el hecho que ella hubiera sacrificado su propia libertad para que él no fuera a Azkaban. En lo más profundo de su frío corazón, se sintió agradecido por ella pero, de allí a admitir públicamente lo que pensaba, había un camino muy largo. Draco se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida del tribunal con aire muy calmado y petulante. Pas


	2. A regañadientes

**II**

**A regañadientes**

Un año había pasado desde que Hermione Granger fuera condenada a pasar diez largos años en Azkaban y ya era insoportable tener que esperar otros nueve más para poder salir en libertad. La comida era incomible y los demás prisioneros siempre trataban de ultrajarla. Una vez, Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, se había topado con ella, cuando Hermione contaba los doce meses en la prisión. Ella lo recordaba muy bien, pues no podía olvidarlo.

Mientras comía la masa verde que era su almuerzo, Lucius se puso delante de ella, con los brazos en jarras, sonriendo de la misma manera en que lo hacía su hijo. Tomó asiento y habló con una voz amenazadora.

—Vaya, vaya... vaya. Con que la sangre sucia está en Azkaban. —Lucius soltó una risa fría y amarga—. ¿Qué habrá hecho de malo la sabelotodo, la que hace todo bien y no va en contra de la ley?

Hermione no contestó.

—Bueno, creo que hay algo que debes saber. —El rubio hombre volvió a ponerse de pie—. Aquí en Azkaban no tenemos ningún placer, a excepción de las violaciones, por supuesto. Si piensas que vas a salir de aquí sin que te hayan tocado un pelo, estás en un error muy grave. No he tenido relaciones en dos años con mi mujer y quiero... no, necesito aplacar mis deseos.

Hermione, asustada por cómo la observaba el padre de Draco, alejó el plato de si y se levantó, en dirección a su celda. Sin embargo, Lucius la tomó por el hombro y la jaló hacia él. Ella no podía zafarse de sus fuertes manos por más que intentara hacer fuerzas. El hombre sacó un frasquito de no se sabía dónde y se lo hizo tragar a la del pelo castaño, tomándola violentamente por la boca para obligarla a tragar. Después de unos segundos, ella se relajó, aunque su mente se debatiera mudamente y tratara de escapar. Lucius la arrastró hacia un rincón, sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca, mientras le arrancaba la ropa como quien desentierra un tesoro oculto por mucho tiempo y no tuvo ningún impedimento en satisfacer sus deseos...

* * *

Draco Malfoy se hallaba disfrutando su libertad, maquinando un plan para asesinar a Harry Potter y a su esposa. Sentado en un sillón mullido en la sala de estar de su enorme casa, se sentía como si el Año Nuevo se hubiera prolongado por un año. Desde esa cantidad de tiempo que había salido absuelto de los cargos de asesinato y, aún hoy, no se le olvidaba la intensa mirada que le dirigió la sangre sucia al ser transportada a la prisión. Se trataba de una mirada de súplica, de auxilio, que aunque tuviera merecida la estancia en Azkaban, no deseaba estar en un lugar donde no estaría en contacto con ninguno de sus amigos. Draco pensó, divertido, que podría encontrarse con su padre, quien se hallaba también convicto, y se imaginó la conversación que podrían sostener ambos.

No tenía ni la menor idea que Hermione se hallaba tendida y desnuda sobre el suelo, temblando y llorando.

Y, aunque así fuera, no mostraría ni la menor lástima. Era lo que se merecía, lo que todos los sangre sucia tenían que recibir. Delante de él se hallaba un televisor muy grande el cual mostraba una película muy conocida por los _muggles_ y que le gustaba mucho. "La lista de Schindler" era una de sus favoritas pues mostraba a personas inferiores ser llevadas a cámaras de gas, donde morían por asfixia. Además, tenía documentado algo similar en el mundo mágico. Fue en 1885, donde la pureza de la sangre estaba de moda y todos aquellos magos nacidos de _muggles_ eran masacrados sin restricción. Fue una década horrible para el común de los magos pero para los Malfoy, fue sólo una oportunidad de acrecentar sus arcas.

Ya era muy tarde cuando la película terminó, hora en que Draco fue a tomarse una ducha, Se quitó la elegante ropa, revelando un físico muy desarrollado y trabajado, a causa de su labor como Mortífago. Su pecho estaba algo poblado de rubios vellos apenas visibiles, cosa que hacía aumentar ya su enorme egocentrismo. Se metió a la ducha y se lavó el pelo, pensando en alguna canción de ducha para cantar. De los pensamientos despertados por los magos de sangre sucia, se le ocurrió algo: en segundos, la recia voz del Mortífago llenó el extenso baño. Ya sintiéndose limpio, tanto por fuera como por dentro, salió y se cubrió con una toalla blanca. Subió las escaleras y se dio el lujo de dormir desnudo sobre la cama, cubierto sólo por las sábanas, sin saber que Hermione también dormía desnuda sobre el suelo de Azkaban, sólo que sin ninguna sábana de seda fina cubriéndole el cuerpo.

A continuación tuvo un sueño muy extraño: sintió que volaba por los cielos a increíble velocidad, pasando por valles, ciudades, bosques, praderas y finalmente, el océano. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro, un flash y se halló tendido sobre algo frío. Sentía como si fuera sometido a un maleficio Cruciatus pues sufría dolores por todas partes. Al abrir los ojos, pudo observar que el cielo se hallaba nublado. Había paredes de piedra por todas partes y el suelo estaba cubierto de restos de comida putrefacta. Tenía mucho frío y le costaba moverse. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal, y lo entendió cuando miró hacia abajo.

Aquello que observaba no debía estar allí y lo que debía estar, no lo estaba. Sus manos, a pesar de estar sucias, eran suaves, no lo usual en un hombre. Con los brazos se tocó el torso y pudo notar dos bultos. Cuando les puso atención, se horrorizó al saber que era una mujer en lugar de un hombre. Se tocó el cabello y, con un susto inmenso, pudo percibir el conocido color castaño de su enemiga del colegio. Ahora, se sentía como si hubiera vivido una experiencia aterradora. No, esto no estaba pasando. Caminó con pasos cortos hacia un baño sucio y con un olor espantoso para mirarse a un espejo y desmentir de una vez por todas lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue cuando la sorpresa lo recorrió como si un rayo hubiera caído encima de él.

Podía ver el cuerpo rasguñado y sucio de Hermione Granger.

Despertó.

Jadeaba como nunca en su vida y su pecho estaba reluciente de sudor. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se masajeó los ojos para asegurarse que había sido una pesadilla. Cuando pudo ver bien, pudo reconocer los lujos de su habitación.

"Sólo fue un sueño"

Draco se levantó de su cama, olvidándose de su desnudez, para tomar un vaso de agua. Eran las tres de la mañana. Su madre dormitaba tranquilamente en su habitación, a treinta metros de la suya. Cogió un vaso para echar un poco de líquido al mismo. Luego, se tomó todo el contenido de un trago. Mientras el agua llenaba su estómago, reflexionó acerca de lo que había pasado: había sido tan real. ¿Qué le había pasado a Hermione, si es que le había pasado algo en verdad¿Y por qué la llamaba por su nombre? Él jamás la había llamado "Hermione" pero ahora, algo estaba cambiando. Se sintió como si ella, en su encierro, se lo hubiera llevado consigo sólo con una mirada. Sabía que él también tenía parte en el asesinato de Weasley y la culpa no lo iba a abandonar tan fácilmente. Todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea que hubiera sacrificado su libertad a cambio de la suya.

"Pero yo no se lo pedí" se obligó a pensar. Creía que se había buscado sola el presidio en Azkaban y que él no tenía ninguna culpa de su dolor. Aún así, aún así, no se sentía completamente feliz por haber metido a esa castaña sangre impura a prisión. La pena lo invadía a ratos desde que ella lo miró hace un año atrás. Por último, subió las escaleras y se fue a dormir otra vez y, ojalá, sin sueños.

Él se hallaba en una habitación de la cual caían pétalos de rosas rojas. Había una cama con dosel y una mujer cubierta por un velo negro se hallaba acuclillada sobre ella, donde alguien parecía dormir. Él se acercó a la cama y trató de apartar el dosel pero era como si tratara de correr una placa de acero de una tonelada. Por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera, la cortina no cedía. Rabioso, sacó su varita e hizo una explosión con ella pero nada pasó. Desesperado, vio cómo la mujer se iba, quitándose el velo de su cara y dando una última mirada hacia atrás.

Draco se sintió traspasado una vez más por esos mismos ojos miel que se perdieron hace doce meses atrás. Después, sintió que lo jalaban desde el cabello y fue transportado hacia una cocina sencilla y limpia, donde se hallaba ella, ya no con el velo negro, sino que se hallaba con un vestido blanco. Parecía revolver en los cajones, buscando algo quizá para limpiar los platos. No vio lo que ocurría hasta que ella se desplomó en el suelo, con un cuchillo destrozándole el corazón. La cabeza de la mujer cayó sobre el piso, con la mirada ausente directo hacia él. Un dolor poderoso lo hizo despertar.

Estaba tirado en el suelo de su cuarto y lloraba desconsoladamente. Ya los rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas, dibujando formas difusas sobre el piso de madera lustrada. Draco tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que estaba fuera de su cama y que salían lágrimas de sus ojos. Nunca antes en su vida había llorado. Golpeó el suelo con un puño, maldiciendo a esa odiosa muchacha por las pesadillas que tenía. ¿Qué significaba todo eso¿Por qué ella aparecía en sus sueños con tanta frecuencia? Nada parecía responder su interrogante por lo que se levantó, cogió su ropa y llamó a su elfo doméstico para que le sirviera el desayuno mientras él se sentaba a pensar en lo de anoche.

¿Era el odio el que le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Era verdad. Él odiaba a Hermione desde que la conoció, y siempre se había asegurado que todos lo supieran. La insultaba, le dedicaba los improperios más hirientes que alguien le puede decir a otra persona. Quizá el odio que le profesaba creó a uno de sus peores enemigos en el colegio. Hermione Granger era una mujer más inteligente y más ingeniosa que él y, gracias a sus comentarios, alguien con un carácter muy fuerte. Cada vez que se encontraban, los palos, los sarcasmos y las ironías llenaban sus bocas y sus oídos. Pero nunca se puso a pensar por qué jamás la había agredido personalmente. Claro, quería que le pasaran cosas malas, incluso que muriera pero nunca con sus propias manos. Si la odiaba tanto, hace tiempo que ya estaría muerta. Pero no lo estaba. ¿Por qué¿Por qué jamás trató siquiera de pegarle un puñetazo si la aborrecía tanto¿Le tenía cariño? La sóla idea le repugnaba y hacía que tuviera arcadas. A continuación se preguntó cómo podía querer a una sangre sucia, a alguien inferior, _a una mujer_.

Corky, su elfo doméstico, ya tenía listo su desayuno, el cual lo depositó en una mesita cercana. Draco le hizo una seña para que se inclinara y desapareciera y comenzó a engullir el contenido de la bandeja dorada con creciente aprensión y desconcierto. Se sacudió la cabeza, creyendo que estaba volviéndose loco y se concentró en los suculentos pastelillos de vainilla con crema batida que tanto le gustaban. Por un momento, pareció que la sangre impura se había esfumado de su mente, a juzgar por el silencio que percibía en el salón.

¿Has tenido la sensación que después de ir a un local nocturno y dormir, de repente escuchas la música de la fiesta por unos segundos para después desaparecer cuando la tratas de escuchar? Pues eso mismo le pasó a Malfoy en ese momento. Los recuerdos del sueño volvieron involuntariamente hacia él y, cuando trató de comprenderlos, se le esfumaron así sin más. ¿Tenían algún sentido aquellos sueños? Sí, los tenían pero es mejor dajar para más tarde eso. El punto era que Draco quería borrar esos sueños de su mente. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo era pensar en un plan para matar a Harry y a Ginny, o al menos eso pensaba.

Las imágenes de Hermione en cueros y toda lastimada se le aparecían a cada momento delante de los ojos del color de los témpanos de hielo de Draco. No le dejaban pensar ni razonar de manera coherente. Se quedó con la canasta de soluciones vacía; no iba a dejar su conciencia tranquila mientras pensara que estaba sufriendo, por lo que optó por una decisión paradójica en él. Pescó su abrigo y salió a la calle nevada donde usó la aparición para llegar a su destino.

* * *

Hermione se hallaba mordiéndose las uñas, acurrucada en un rincón de su celda, hablando cosas para sí misma, dándose ánimos después de lo que pasó hace doce horas atrás. ¿Por qué había sacrificado su libertad para dejar libre a un asesino? Era un error que estaba pagando en ese momento, de una manera muy amarga. Bueno, hay que recordar que ella también tenía parte de culpa en la muerte de Ron pero no al punto de encerrarla por diez años. Le parecían décadas desde la primera vez que entró a la prisión de los magos y el ambiente no contribuía en nada a mitigar su ansiedad.

"Quiero salir, quiero salir" se decía a si misma, temblando y agarrando algunas piedras sueltas del piso desgastado. Tenía al frente como cuatro boles con comida para perro que había rechazado por sentirse como si todos sus seres queridos hubieran muerto. Miró hacia el cielo. Apenas se podían ver algunas estrellas en una pequeña franja de cielo despejado entre tanta nube negra, una metáfora casi perfecta de lo que pasaba en su vida. Fue en ese instante en que una estrella fugaz cruzó la estrecha porción de cielo despejado. Su luz se reflejó en sus ojos. Inclinó la cabeza de manera que su frente tocara el suelo y deseó sinceramente salir de Azkaban, aunque sabía que pedirle un deseo a una estrella fugaz era una pérdida de tiempo. Se sentó otra vez sobre el frío suelo e inclinó la cabeza, como mirándose los pies.

Unos magos con traje de oficina se plantaron delante de ella y abrieron su celda a un encantamiento.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Granger —dijo uno de ellos. La mujer levantó la cabeza y vio a los magos que se encontraban de pie. Parecían fuera de lugar en la prisión.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues debe saber que desde ahora en adelante, usted se encuentra en libertad bajo fianza.

Ella levantó la cabeza, estando segura que no había oído bien.

—¿Estoy... libre?

—Así es, señorita Granger.

Fue uno de los momentos de más regocijo en su vida. En ese momento no le importaba quién había pagado el precio de su libertad: lo único que le importaba en ese instante era que estaba libre, por fin saldría de Azkaban y volvería a hacer una vida normal como la abogada que era antes de caer en el nido de ratas que hasta hace un año era su morada. A duras penas se incorporó, ayudada por los magos y caminaron a una especie de plataforma habilitada para las apariciones. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa débil y cayó inconsciente al mismo tiempo en que los magos desaparecían junto con ella.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tenía en su poder una carta que confirmaba su petición. Contra su propia voluntad, había pagado la fianza de doscientos cincuenta mil Galleons para poner en libertad a esa Granger, todo fuera para tratar de apaciguar esas pesadillas que tenía a causa del sentimiento de culpa que tenía por haberla mandado, aunque sea indirectamente, a Azkaban. Se hallaba sentado en un banquillo en el hospital de San Mungo, esperando por los resultados de los exámenes que le practicaban a Hermione.

"¿Por qué la habré puesto en libertad?"

Su mente se hallaba dividida: por un lado, sentía que había obrado bien. De todas maneras, le debía la libertad. Por otra parte, habría deseado que se pudriera allá, para que no volviera a molestarlo más. "No la voy a alojar en mi casa. La mandaré junto a ese Potter" Malfoy no iba a tolerar que una sangre sucia ingresara a su casa.

Un sanador se presentó delante de la imponente figura de Draco y le habló con voz telegráfica.

—Tiene muchos indicios de intentos de violación. Y, lamentablemente, tengo que informar que ella fue violada durante su estancia en la prisión.

—Eso a mí no me concierne —rebatió Draco con frialdad.

—Pero señor, sabemos quién fue.

—No me interesa.

El sanador puso una cara muy seria.

—Fue su padre, señor. Lucius Malfoy.

Draco sintió que lo habían apuñalado con un cuchillo de hielo. De inmediato se le vino a la mente el sueño que había tenido cuando personificaba a Granger. Recordó su cuerpo; estaba todo magullado, arañado y sucio. Como si una lanza lo pichara por detrás, caminó hacia la sala de observación y allí la halló, con los mismos rasguños que había visto en el sueño, y se tambaleó, llevándose una mano a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir con violencia.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella abrió los ojos.


	3. Pureza y suciedad

**III**

**Pureza y suciedad**

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara cuando vio el rostro de Draco Malfoy. ¿Podía haber sido él¿Malfoy había pagado la fianza para que fuera libre? Pero, él nunca haría algo así. Prefería morir que verla libre. Por otra parte, Draco pudo percibir en su mirada la duda y el desconcierto; sabía que no creería a la primera el hecho que él, uno de los magos más distinguidos de los que se hacen llamar "sangre pura", hubiera puesto en libertad a una modesta hija de muggles. Tal vez podría usar eso a su favor.

—¿Fuiste... tú? —preguntó ella con voz entrecortada y débil.

Draco la miró a los ojos fijamente.

—¿Yo¿Poner en libertad a una sangre sucia? Me temo que estás malinterpretando la situación, Granger. —El rubio sólo quería un momento de diversión, usarla para su propia jocosidad sin darse cuenta que estaba abriendo una pequeña herida en su corazón—. Yo no veo ninguna condenada razón por la cual tenga que dejarte libre. Además, tú misma te acusaste.

Aunque los demás supieran la verdad, no se atrevían a contradecir los dichos de un miembro de una respetable y noble familia.

—Entonces¿quién fue?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Acto seguido, se fue del lugar, no sin antes encontrarse con el señor Wilson, el director de la Oficina de Asistencia a los Emjuiciados.

—Señor Malfoy.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó, olvidado de la abismante diferencia de edad entre ellos.

—Soy el señor Ernestus Wilson, superior de la señorita Granger. Debe saber que usted le ha mentido al negar que le pagara la fianza.

—Y es mejor que no lo sepa —dijo Draco, tratando de ser amenazante. Sin embargo, el señor Wlison era un mago muy importante por lo que no se sintió amilanado en lo más mínimo.

—Si es así, creo que lo mejor es que ella se quede a vivir con usted. Tiene que saber que sus propiedades fueron rematadas tres meses después que ella entró a Azkaban y no tiene lugar donde vivir.

—Déjeme ver si entendí bien—. Draco habló como si le dijeran que Harry Potter era su amigo—. Puse en libertad a Granger y no quiero que nadie se entere y... por eso, tengo que hospedarla en mi casa, donde han vivido muchas generaciones de Malfoy, de sangre pura. ¿No es cierto?

—Lo ha entendido muy bien, señor Malfoy, por lo que se subentiende que no hay impedimento. ¿O estoy asumiendo mucho?

—Creo que es lo segundo, señor Wilson.

Éste no perdió la compostura.

—Entonces no le molestará ir a Azkaban. Porque eso es lo que le espera. Le debe la libertad a la señorita Granger.

Malfoy perdió el color de su cara. Le molestaba que alguien le hiciera ver una verdad que le incomodaba; le debía la libertad a Hermione Granger y eso no lo podía negar, al menos a si mismo. Pero, sea como fuere, no iba a permitir que una sangre impura pusiera un pie en su casa. No iba a permitir que manchara su morada y le arrebatara el honor y la dignidad de su linaje.

—Debe haber otra manera.

—Me temo que no la hay, señor Malfoy. —Wilson era un tipo duro de roer—. Las reglas son muy claras. Quien le deba la libertad a una persona caída en desgracia, tendrá que prestar algún servicio de caridad. Y como esa regla es aplicable a nuestros funcionarios, creo que deberá atenerse a las normas.

Draco estaba lívido. Si no hacía lo que le decían, podía caer en Azkaban... y su padre no estaría tan contento con eso. Un Malfoy no podía rebajarse a la condición de prisionero, como había hecho su padre, nada de eso, aunque tuviera que albergar a una mugrienta y asquerosa mujer.

—Está bien —gruñó Draco, empuñando las manos y escondiéndolas de tal manera que Wilson no pudiera darse cuenta—. Vivirá en mi casa hasta que tenga el sueldo suficiente para vivir por su propia cuenta. Después de eso... haré como si nunca la hubiera visto.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer, señor Malfoy —dijo el señor Wilson, dando unas palmadas en el hombro del joven rubio. Luego, se retiró, dirigiendo una afable mirada al paradigma de Slytherin. Draco volvió a la sala donde estaba Hermione, recostada, acompañada de Ginny, su mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo. La pelirroja miró a Draco con un brillo vesánico en sus ojos. Si hubiera alguna manera de arruinarle la vida al rubio, lo haría sin dudarlo ningún segundo. Draco la ignoró hábilmente, lo que provocó más ira en Ginny.

—Vendrás a vivir conmigo, Granger —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras como si le costara un enorme trabajo decirlas—. Pero sólo hasta que tengas el dinero para vivir sola. Después de eso, te largarás y no vas a tratar de encontrarme.

—Si piensas que lo haré, entonces no me conoces —respondió Hermione, con voz ronca y desafiante.

—Bien por ti. —Draco aplaudió con sarcasmo—. Bien por ti.

—Sabes muy bien que también me desagrada tener que vivir con una sucia rata como tú —le espetó Hermione, sin perder el tono cáustico de su voz.

—No, tú eres la sucia.

* * *

Hermione y Draco se hallaban delante de la casa. Ella estaba a medio recuperarse por lo que trastabilló hacia atrás. No llegó a tocar el suelo porque Draco la sostuvo. Ella permaneció en sus brazos un solo segundo antes de incorporarse por sus propios medios.

—No necesito tu ayuda —le espetó.

—Sólo quería evitar que te lastimaras. Además, tus malditos jefes de mierda tienen sus narices encima de mí y si notar algo extraño, me condenarán. Es la única razón por la cual evité que te cayeras.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione con la cara llena de ironía. Draco introdujo las llaves en la puerta y entraron.

Hermione estaba dividida entre el aire de grandeza que reflejaba la suntuosa mansión y el desagrado de convivir con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. El ambiente no podía ser más Slytherin que el lugar en donde iba a vivir de ahora en adelante. Pensó que era lo más parecido a estar casados con la diferencia que ella era la que trabajaba y él el que se quedaba en casa.

Subieron las escaleras y se hallaron frente a una puerta de caoba reluciente. Hermione supuso que esa era su habitación.

—Aquí dormirás y harás lo que se te dé la gana. Si quieres comer, pídele a Corky que te haga uno o puedes hacerlo tú misma. Ahora, entra y no molestes. —Después de esas palabras, Draco se marchó, dejando a Hermione sola frente a su cuarto. Sin otra alternativa, ella entró.

Resultaba que no era una habitación que tuviera motivos reptilescos, como ella se imaginaba que fuera. Había un escritorio, una mesita de noche junto a una lámpara de aceite y una cama muy elegante con cojines que parecían ser muy suaves y mullidos. Junto a la ventana, por la que se colaba la pálida luz de invierno, había un guardarropa donde se suponía que podía encontrar ropa para ella. Se dirigió a éste y vio que había vestidos muy elegantes y apropiados para ella. Cayendo en la tentación de probárselos, se dispuso a quitarse la ropa. Primero, se aseguró que nadie la estuviera viendo mientras se probaba los trajes. No faltaban los mirones.

Se quitó el grueso abrigo y la sudadera que le quedaba muy grande para su talla. Después, se quitó la falda remendada que usaba, quedando desnuda por unos minutos. Las cicatrices de su experiencia en Azkaban todavía eran visibles pero, con sólo mirarse al espejo, se dio cuenta por primera vez en su vida del tiempo que había pasado desde que entró a Hogwarts.

"Ya no eres una niña, Hermione"

Al mirarse al espejo, pudo entender que sus pensamientos habían dado en el blanco. Omitiendo sus heridas, el cuerpo de la joven de dieciocho años irradiaba una pureza impresionante. Nada tenía que ver su fisonomía de niña: era sólo un cascarón para desenmascarar la verdadera belleza de Hermione cual Venus naciendo de una almeja. Su cabello castaño ondulado caía brillante sobre sus pechos, cubriéndolos y mostrandola muy hermosa, inocente y a la vez, sensual. Si había algo que le gustaba de ella... era su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, jamás llegó a la intimidad con Ron ni la vio como Dios la hizo. Ella quería hacer el amor con él después que terminara la guerra, pues Voldemort estaba perdiendo poder y Harry iba descubriendo más claves acerca de él para poder vencerlo...

Harry era un caso aparte. Era diametralmente opuesto a Malfoy: humilde, valiente, desinteresado y generoso. Era el héroe perfecto, la persona ideal para ella, quien la escucharía, comprendería y ayudaría en toda necesidad, y había sido así desde que lo conoció en primero. No era que Ron no fuera también bueno con ella pero, Harry era todo lo que otros hombres no eran. Desafortunadamente, Ginny había llegado primero que ella y, contra todo pronóstico, no la envidiaba en lo más mínimo. Deseaba ver feliz a Harry, por encima de sus deseos y anhelos para con él, y Harry lo sabía desde que ella le confesó sus sentimientos hace ya varios años atrás. Se miró una vez más al espejo, admirando su cuerpo por unos segundos más antes de ponerse alguna ropa. Para su sorpresa, el conjunto de ropa que eligió le quedaba muy bien: una blusa blanca de seda cubierta por un suéter de lana y unos jeans decentemente ajustados que delineaban su hermosa figura. Se miró una vez más al espejo. "No está nada mal" se dijo para si misma. Como todavía no oscurecía, decidió que conocer la casa sería su primera diversión.

Antes de eso, debía comer algo. Le rugía el estómago desde que el exámen en San Mungo teminó. Afortunadamente, la cocina no era difícil de encontrar. Apenas puso un pie en ella, se dio cuenta que al menos no iba a pasar hambre. Iba a la alacena cuando se encontró con una figura familiar para ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y el diminuto elfo doméstico dio un pequeño sobresalto antes de fijarse en quien tenía adelante.

—Usted es la invitada del señor Malfoy —dijo con voz chillona.

—Sí, soy yo. —Hermione se inclinó hacia el elfo y le sonrió—. Aunque no debería estar aquí. Soy una sangre impura y no tengo lugar aquí, en una gran casa de magos de sangre pura.

El elfo la quedó mirando unos instantes. Luego, para sorpresa de Hermione, le sonrió.

—Corky no es prejuicioso, señorita. Yo sirvo a quien sea, sin importar pureza de sangre. Además, Corky lee, señorita, se instruye acerca de los magos y creo que la pureza no se ve por la sangre sino por el corazón. Es más valioso tener un corazón puro que una buena descendencia. —El diminuto ser se acercó al oído de la joven—. Es mi amo el que tiene el corazón sucio, lo percibo en la forma de mirar, de hablar y de actuar. Pero no soy prejuicioso, señorita. Lo sirvo indistintamente de su condición, aunque me gustaría que cambiara, señorita.

Hermione le dirigió su mejor sonrisa y le pidió que le hiciera una cena.

—Con gusto, señorita. Por favor, póngase cómoda y espere unos momentos.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Un elfo doméstico que se instruyera acerca de sus amos y les sirviera sin distinguir entre clases no se veía todos los días. Se desparramó sobre un sillón, sintiendo que la vida en la casa de los Malfoy no sería tan desagradable después de todo.

Una mujer pasó por delante de ella. Hermione supuso que era la madre de Draco y simuló no haberla visto. Sin embargo, ella la observó con un evidente dejo de asco, como si en el lugar donde estaba sentada la joven estuviera sucio. Narcissa se acercó a Hermione y la miró con un rostro de severa advertencia antes de hablar.

—El único motivo por el que estoy dirigiendo la palabra es poner de manifiesto las reglas para que puedas vivir de manera decente en esta casa. Primero, no nos molestes. Detesto hablar con una alimaña como tú y menos en mi casa. Segundo, no puedes deambular por todos los lugares como se te de la gana y, por último, cada vez que toques algo como un plato por ejemplo, deberás lavarlo aunque no lo uses. ¿Quedó claro?

Hermione no dijo nada. Sólo le dirigió una mirada mordaz antes de asentir. Narcissa se sintió conforme. Después de taladrarla con la mirada, se fue en el momento en que Corky llegaba con la cena.

—Aquí está, señorita.

—Llámame Hermione.

Corky se tambaleó como si le hubieran pegado con un bate.

—¿No desea que la llame señorita?

—No es eso. Es que, me gusta que usen mi nombre cuando me hablan.

El elfo abrió mucho los ojos.

—Es un hermoso nombre. Será un honor pronunciarlo. ¿Alguna otra cosa, señorita Hermione?

Ella se rió.

—Sólo Hermione. No me debes ningún respeto.

—¿Está segura, señorita?

—Completamente.

Corky abrió la boca antes de hablar otra vez, con evidente incomodidad.

—Como quieras, Hermione.

—Ves. Así suena mejor. Como si fueramos amigos en lugar de amo y sirviente.

—¿Lo crees?

—Por supuesto. Claro que con Draco deberías comportarte como un elfo doméstico normal. Pero conmigo, soy Hermione¿bueno?

—Está bien. —Corky dio saltitos en el aire y se fue del comedor-sala de estar. Hermione, contentísima por su nuevo amigo, comió su cena. "Está delicioso" Corky se había esmerado especialmente para que la comida fuera lo más agradable posible. Era tanto el hambre que sólo le tomó cinco minutos acabar con la cena. Haciendo gala de su buena educación, llevó la bandeja a la cocina y limpió cada palto y cubierto que había usado o no, para guardarlos en donde correspondían. Acto seguido, fue al baño para asearse la boca, olvidando que en ese preciso momento, Draco estaba tomando una ducha. Apenas abrió la puerta, él salió de ella, totalmente desnudo y saltando de la sorpresa al ver a la sangre sucia entrar. Se quedaron mirándose cuatro segundos antes que el rubio se apresurara a cubrir sus partes íntimas con una toalla y dirigiera una mirada asesina a Hermione.

—¿Qué no sabes tocar? —rabió.

—¿Y qué iba a saber yo que estaba tomando una ducha? —Hermione miró hacia otro lado cuando dijo eso. Draco iba a ponerse unas sandalias cuando, a causa de la humedad y de los azulejos del suelo, resbaló y cuando Hermione lo iba a coger, también patinó y cayó encima de él. Ella sintió su cuerpo varonil mojado y sintió un ligero temblor en su piel, tal vez causado por lo fría que estaba la piel de Draco. Él, entre tanto, se quedó paralizado. No recordaba que ella lo hubiera tocado, aparte del puñetazo que le propinó en tercero. Por un segundo que le parecieron minutos no supo cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. Sentir un cuerpo femenino encima de él despertó en él algo que jamás había sentido. Agregando que Hermione era una de las mujeres más atractivas que había conocido, aquella sensación de temblor y de excitarse lentamente, que por ser la primera vez que lo sentía, le pareció incontrolable. Sin embargo, el odio que le profesaba hizo que se levantara del suelo rápidamente para volver a resbalar pero esta vez cayó encima de ella.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien sintió algo diferente al contacto con Draco. Dejando aparte el hecho que fuera su enemigo, era como si estuvieran en una escena erótica de las películas que veía Draco a veces por las noches. Hermione tenía un cuerpo erótico, y Draco lo sabía muy bien. En tanto ella sentía el calor de su enemigo, sintiendo que había algo fuera de lugar en todo eso. Aquella sensación _le gustaba_, le encantaba. En un lugar de su cerebro que no alcanzaba la razón, deseaba que ese momento permaneciera para siempre pero, no lo conocía bien, era su enemigo... no podía sentirse atraída por él.

Ambos se debían la libertad.

Ella era una sangre impura.

Él tenía sangre limpia.

Ella era pura de corazón.

Él tenía el corazón sucio.

Ambos se complementaban el uno al otro.

Pero los dos no lo querían aceptar a causa de sus rencores del pasado. ¿Estaban dispuestos a olvidar sus diferencias¿Y a vivir juntos? No.

—¡QUÍTATE DEL MEDIO, SANGRE SUCIA! —vociferó Draco, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en la pared para no volver a caer. Se calzó las sandalias y salió de la habitación, dirigiendo una última mirada a Hermione como advirtiéndole para la próxima que se encontraran. Ella se incorporó después que el rubio abandonara el baño y, sacudiéndose el pelo, se lavó los dientes.

"No pudo haberte agradado Hermione" se reprendió a si misma. Era muy conocida su enemistad y si iba a vivir una mentira manteniendo esa apariencia, era mejor que admitir que se sentía atraída por el Mortífago más peligroso de los últimos tiempos. "Cualquier cosa es mejor que eso" se volvió a decir antes de emprender el camino hacia su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y la cerró con llave, para que ese maldito estúpido no entrara a husmear por allí. Se quitó la ropa, quedando solamente en ropa interior y se embutió en su cama, apagando la lámpara de aceite, al mismo tiempo en que Draco se metía en la suya, desnudo como siempre. Ella tardó en quedarse dormida, temiendo que las pesadillas la envolvieran. Después de una hora pensando en el trabajo de mañana, cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Draco.

Lo que iba a suceder en los meses siguientes, no se lo imaginarían ni en sus más locos sueños.


	4. Cuerpo de mujer

**IV**

**Cuerpo de mujer**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Draco admitió a Hermione en su casa y las cosas no habían vuelto a desbordarse. Desde aquel incidente en el baño, ella siempre tocaba a la puerta para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie allí. Todos los días se levantaba a las diez de la mañana para ir a trabajar a las once en casos de Mortífagos exonerados y vueltos a enjuiciar, y volvía a las siete de la noche, hora perfecta para cenar.

Corky, el elfo doméstico de Draco, se había transformado en la única compañía agradable para Hermione. Cada vez que se encontraba con Draco, éste rehuía su mirada o le dirigía apelativos bastante groseros e hirientes. En todo caso, ella hacía como que no existía y olvidaba el asunto con una facilidad envidiable. Sólo una cosa le afectaba, en realidad dos. Una era tan trivial que era increíble que le importara... para todo quien no la conociera. Los hombres ya no se fijaban en ella, ya no era "el bombón de la abogacía" como la llamaban pecaminosamente sus compañeros practicantes. Ahora pensaban que estaba "ensuciada", pues sabían lo que había pasado en Azkaban con ella y el padre de Draco.

La otra cosa era que, desde que despertó en el suelo de la prisión, se sentía como si le faltara algo en su vida. Agregando al hecho que ya no se sentía deseada, ella padecía de algunos mareos leves y se le revolvía el estómago. No hallaba la causa de esos síntomas y tomaba poción para el estómago con discreción pues tenían un molesto efecto secundario... bueno, en realidad un efecto muy raro y difícil de tratar: adicción.

Era hora de la cena y los dos Malfoy que restaban de la familia y Hermione se sentaron, todos con sendas miradas de incomodidad. Draco tenía escondido algo debajo de su asiento, lo cual ella percibió pero no era prudente preguntarle. Sabía que era algo sucio y fuerte, conociendo su personalidad. Últimamente Draco estaba más intolerante y cascarrabias de lo habitual a causa que había pasado demasiado tiempo solo y no se conseguía una novia a causa de su propio orgullo, clásico de un Slytherin. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, Hermione todavía se acordaba de la escena del baño y de la agradable sensación que sentía en su piel cada vez que la de él rozaba la suya. Podía tener muchos contras pero, para ella, era simplemente irresistible: tan orgulloso, arrogante y cascarrabias... ella era igual que él: los mismos defectos, los mismos reparos para enamorarse. "No, debes dejar de pensar en él" se dijo ella, molestándose consigo misma por actuar de manera tan entregada.

Narcissa no hablaba. Se limitaba a mirar ceñuda a Hermione cada vez que ingería parte de su comida. En tanto, Draco paseaba con su tenedor por la carne de pavo asado sin arrancar un solo pedazo de él. Era evidente que pensaba en algo importante y contradictorio... tal vez en la escena del baño. Ambos no podían dejar de pensar en aquella sensación volcánica, cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron por primera vez, cuando los pensamientos eróticos nublaron la racionalidad y estuvieron a punto de dejarse llevar. Sus superdesarrollados orgullos lo impidieron, pero no sabían hasta qué punto iban a poder resistirlo. Era una batalla campal entre el odio y el deseo, y no sabían por qué sus cuerpos querían estar juntos. Era como si dos planetas estuvieran muy cerca uno del otro y sus respectivos habitantes no quisieran la compañía del otro astro. Era una atracción gravitatoria, al margen de su odio.

Hermione terminó de comer al mismo tiempo que Draco. Viendo que él llevaba algo oculto entre sus ropas, ella lo siguió hasta su habitación sin que se diera cuenta y, cuando iba a entrar, lo encaró.

—¿Qué rayos escondes bajo tus ropas? —preguntó la joven. Draco se sintió algo amenazado pero recuperó el aplomo enseguida.

—Esta revista. —Y le mostró lo que parecía una historieta para _muggles_ pero en la portada mostraba una chica muy atractiva en muy poca ropa—. Y adivina quien está en las páginas centrales. —Draco abrió la revista y le mostró una fotografía a todo color de una mujer muy hermosa y sensual cuya ropa interior era toda roja. Hermione se echó a reír. ¿Draco Malfoy viendo revistas eróticas? Esto era lo último que se le había pasado por la mente. Sin embargo, le echó otra mirada a la chica que ocupaba la fotografía.

Su ropa hacía juego con su cabello.

Hermione trastabilló hacia atrás. A aquella mujer la conocía muy bien.

—Vaya. No sabía que la comadreja menor fuera modelo —dijo Draco en tono de burla.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le incomodaba. Se trataba de algo más evidente. Hasta el momento no se imaginaba a Ginny mostrando su cuerpo sin ningún pudor pero, ahora que lo hacía, pensó que tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Tal parecía que todas sus hipnotizantes curvas y sus sensuales sinuosidades estuvieran hechas para un solo propósito: paralizar a todos los hombres de la Tierra. Con un dejo de diversión, se imaginó la cara de Harry cuando viera esa fotografía; se volvería loco de remate y botaría humo por las orejas, vociferando lo afortunado que era al casarse con una mujer tan exótica y dulce.

De la risa pasó a la congoja. Sabía que Ginny era miles de veces más deseada que ella puesto que no había pasado un año en Azkaban ni había sido violada. Además, el hecho que la pelirroja estuviera casada la hacían aún más apetecible pero, tenían miedo de siquiera tocarle un pelo porque Harry Potter era el mago más poderoso y respetado del mundo y nadie se atrevía a ponerse en su camino, no era el hombre que debían tener frente a uno en un duelo. Los pobres hombres sólo podían mirarla pues era inalcanzable, como la estrella más brillante del firmamento.

Ella había perdido su encanto.

Todo por defender a un asesino.

A Draco Malfoy.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera preferido que la despidieran antes que poner en libertad a ese idiota. Al menos no tenía que soportar su mal genio y el incierto deseo que estaba naciendo en ella. Pensar en su enemigo era una de las cosas que más le molestaban; ella siempre mostraba a una mujer muy fuerte y decidida y caer herida sólo por el orgullo y la arrogancia de un Malfoy era un claro signo de debilidad que, en ningún caso debía mostrar. Debía de usar su fortaleza mental para disimularles a los demás que no sentía nada por Draco Malfoy.

Se acordaba perfectamente de su falso romance con él. Era como el típico romance fingido: ni siquiera se tocaban el uno al otro, aunque Draco intentó hacerlo varias veces y ella se oponía, alegando que tenía una enfermedad contagiosa muy molesta. Sonrió cuando él se tragó la mentira pero no se sintió tan contenta cuando tenía que comportarse de manera tan cursi para que él siguiera sin enterarse que todo era un engaño. Fue su mejor actuación en su vida y creyó que jamás le iba a salir tan bien como aquella vez.

Un repentino impulso, no controlado por su cerebro, hizo que Hermione le arrebatara la revista a Draco, quien se hallaba tan sorprendido por el movimiento de la castaña que no reaccionó debidamente y se quedó sin su fuente de estímulo principal. De inmediato, comprendió la magnitud del problema y, con pasos fuertes, entró a su habitación, furibundo e impotente, mientras que Hermione corrió a su habitación y se encerró para que nadie la viera.

Se quitó la elegante ropa, quedando desnuda una vez más y aproximándose al espejo y sosteniendo la revista delante de ella, de manera que pudiera comparar su cuerpo con el de Ginny. Las cicatrices de su cuerpo ya habían desaparecido y lucía más pura y bella que antes. Pero, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, pensaba que Ginny tenía mejor cuerpo que ella. Lo que no podía (o no quería) ver, era que la actitud y la pose de la pelirroja era la que le daba ese aire de apetecible, en tanto que ella, Hermione, no tenía esa actitud, no tenía la intención de provocar a los hombres. Ella, sin recurrir a ninguna artimaña, ya demostraba que era hermosa, aunque todos la consideraran impura por la violación. No tenía que dejarse pasar a llevar de esa manera y hacerse respetar por los demás cosa que, gracias a su carácter, no le era tan difícil. Mirando al espejo y luego, a la revista, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. A continuación, le sucedió algo demasiado extraño.

Era una sensación de hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo, muy similar a lo que le sucedió en el baño con Draco pero él no estaba, ni siquiera pensaba en él. Supuso que era algo relacionado con el frío pero, lo raro era que le sucedía cada vez que miraba la fotografía a todo color de su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo todo eso¿Se estaba volviendo más vulnerable¿Tenía que ver con su estancia en Azkaban o con lo que le había hecho Lucius? Y creía que era verdad, pues tenía esa impresión que algo le faltaba desde que salió.

Era su fortaleza.

Ya no tenía el carácter fuerte que la caracterizaba, lo que la hacía sentir más débil ante las tentaciones... y por eso era que tenía esas emociones por Draco pero, no creía que fuera a calar tan hondo, tanto que podía potencialmente tener una atracción por su mejor amiga. Tenía mucho miedo, miedo que los cambios del mundo la afectaran más de lo deseable. Ya conocía el caso de Cho, que resultó tener una inclinación sexual tan disorsionada que tenía relaciones sólo con otras mujeres, y terminó en la cama de un hospital con una enfermedad incurable que segó su vida. No quería pasar por lo mismo pero, ya no tenía la misma fuerza de antes; se quebró, no en Azkaban, sino que desde mucho antes, desde la muerte de Ron, el mismo que le había dado ese carácter. Tenía que creer que un cambio era posible pero, no lo hallaba por ningún lado. Volvió a la imagen de la revista y sintió que los problemas se iban, que todo lo que arruinaba su vida se derretía, sólo con ver esa fotografía.

"No, Hermione. Tienes que ser fuerte" Pero su mente racional no respondía en ese momento. Su personalidad estaba tan dañada, arruinada y pisoteada que ya no podía tenerle confianza. Contra su propia voluntad, se recostó sobre la cama, usó un encantamiento para suspender la revista sobre ella y manoseó su cuerpo. Si nadie iba a tocarla, quien mejor que ella misma. Con una mano, se tocó sus pechos con el fin de estimularlos y con la otra, fue descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar terreno inexplorado, hasta ahora. Era una sensación agradable, algo que la hacía colvulsionar, erupcionar. ¿Quién necesitaba el sexo? Al menos, ella no lo necesitaba. Sus manos se movieron con más ímpetu y sintió algo que ella conocía pero que jamás experimentó: el placer. No necesitaba para nada a un compañero de lecho, sólo a ella y a su revista. Nadie la podía ver, nadie podía recriminarle nada, no tendría que enfrentar los comentarios insidiosos de la prensa. Tenía sus ventajas y ningún perjuicio inmediato. Siguió con el acto, temblando y gimiendo.

Explotó.

Era genial. No tenía para qué conquistar a un hombre para sentir lo que acababa de experimentar. Además, cuando lo hacía no dependía del estado de ánimo del hombre sino que de si misma, cuando a ella se le diera la gana. Escondió la revista debajo del colchón y se colocó la ropa, no sin antes admirar su cuerpo una vez más. Después de todo, le gustaba su anatomía. En el camino al baño para lavarse los dientes y se encontró con Draco, quien la acorraló contra la pared y la increpó, salpicándole saliva en la cara.

—¿Dónde está mi revista?

—No... no lo sé. —Hermione se sentía más vulnerable y sumisa ahora, ahora que lo sabía—. Se... se me cayó cuando... su... subía a mi... mi habita... ta... tación.

Draco percibió algo distinto en la cara de Hermione, algo que no había visto desde hace ocho años. Ya no le respondía con la misma dureza que de costumbre, ahora podía manipularla, podía controlarla, cosa que ansiaba desde que ella tenía las armas para enfrentarlo. Ahora, tenía la oportunidad de olvidar que le daba pena el hecho que ella hubiera sacrificado su libertad para que él no tuviera que pasar las penas.

—Bueno, no importa. Me da lo mismo. —Draco amagó un golpe y ella se encogió contra la pared. Divertido, le dirigió una última mirada sarcástica antes de irse. Hermione se sentía muy mal. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no la intimidaba de esa manera, y lo más terrible era que no podía hacer nada para revertir la sitiación. Se sentía débil, abordable para cualquiera y eso se veía reflejado en lo que había hecho hace sólo unos minutos atrás. Eso, en condiciones normales, no lo haría ni aunque le pagaran mil Galleons pero, lo hizo. Empuñó las manos, en un esfuerzo para sacar a relucir la antigua fuerza que tenía pero, era como tratar de encender un automóvil sin gasolina. Algo le faltaba, algo que le hiciera recuperar su personalidad, la cual se fue junto con Ron.

Azkaban hizo el resto del trabajo.

Ya no volvería a ser la misma de siempre. Pero, el peor error de su vida fue darlo por asumido y todavía no se daba cuenta. Era como si tratara de comprender el Universo estando dentro de él. No debía de ser tan introspectiva en ese momento. Sin embargo, su mente estaba tan deteriorada y dividida que se hallaba prisionera de sus propios demonios, como una paloma dentro de una jaula que deseara desesperadamente la libertad pero que no podía hacer nada para romper su prisión. No pudo más. Alzó la voz en un grito desgarrador que se escuchó en toda la casa.

Malfoy vio confirmada sus sospechas en ese grito.

Hermione cayó de rodillas. Sintió que no era suficiente. Tenía que hacer algo para mitigar ese dolor, esa sensación de estar siendo acuchillada por todas partes. Nuevamente sintió los mareos y los dolores de cabeza y estómago por lo que corrió al baño y tomó algo de esa poción para aliviarlos. Era como si acabara de defecar: se sintió muy aliviada después de tomar un poco de poción. Salió del baño, con la cabeza gacha y con una tonelada de preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Por qué tenía esos dolores? Todo tenía un inicio: la muerte de Ron. Golpeó la pared, maldiciéndose a si misma por haber dejado en libertad a ese maldito, a ese condenado asesino. A continuación, subió a su habitación y dio un feroz portazo, se quitó la ropa y se tapó el cuerpo con las sábanas. Tal vez todo esto era una pesadilla y al despertar, tendría su carácter de vuelta y podría mandar al infierno a Malfoy de una vez para que no volviera a molestar.

* * *

Ya la mañana había llegado y Hermione se desperezó para levantarse y mirarse al espejo otra vez. Era la misma hermosa Hermione pero ¿era la misma Hermione fuerte y decidida? Hoy era un buen día para probarlo. Era día viernes y tenía trabajo hasta las dos de la tarde. El señor Wilson le había pasado unos papeles para que los revisara y confirmara su legalidad. Eran los documentos que acreditaban la libertad de Draco Malfoy. Los puso en su carpeta y se fue del edificio del Ministerio, rumbo a un restaurante, donde se encontraría con Harry y Ginny. Por supuesto, los muggles no tenían ni la menor idea de quien era Ginny Weasley, la comadreja sensual, como la llamaban los magos jóvenes de toda Inglaterra pero para Harry era simplemente Ginny, su compañera de viaje en su vida.

Hermione entró a un local muy elegante, donde el moreno y la peilrroja ya lo estaban esperando. Tenían sendas sonrisas en sus caras. Era la primera vez que la veían desde que entró a Azkaban. Al principio, Hermione demostró seguridad al caminar y cuando se sentó frente a la pareja.

—Tanto tiempo —dijo Harry, iniciando la conversación.

—Sí, ha corrido mucha agua desde la última vez que nos vimos —dijo a su vez Hermione, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa y sonriendo despreocupadamente.

—Sí. —Ginny también sonrió—. Ahora Harry es el Jefe de Aurors del Ministerio. Claro que no tiene que hacer labores administrativas todo el tiempo. A Harry le gusta la acción y ha capturado a los Mortífagos más escurridizos. Sólo queda uno libre y es el espía de Voldemort, Augustus Rookwood pero tenemos pistas acerca de su paradero.

—Yo estoy conviviendo con un Mortífago. —Hermione arrugó el entrecejo al decir eso.

—Sí. —Harry sintió un repentino acceso de odio—. Nos enteramos que estás viviendo en la casa de Malfoy y, sólo me basta una sola agresión en contra tuya para meterlo en Azkaban.

Tal vez Hermione había perdido el carácter pero no la inteligencia. Si pudiera hacer que Malfoy la agrediera físicamente, quizá Harry conesguiría la orden para encarcelarlo aunque el carácter le era muy importante y si no lo recuperaba, Draco podía aprovecharse y Harry no se enteraría nunca. Iba a dar un golpe con el puño pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso, se limitó a contemplar el menú. Harry y Ginny la imitaron. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar por encima de la carta a Ginny, a sus hermosos ojos marrón y, desde ese momento, ya no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. No era una pesadilla ni una ilusión de su mente. Había perdido una parte importante de su personalidad y dudaba que pudiera recuperarla.

Pero tenía que creer que eso era posible. Una pequeña luz en su corazón comenzaba a encenderse pero, no podía resistirse a la tentación de mirar a la mujer de Harry. ¿Cómo se reaccionaba a esa sensación¿Cómo se manejaba sentirse atraída por una mujer¿Y lo que era más, que fuera la mujer de tu mejor amigo? Era algo nuevo para ella y, contra todos sus pensamientos, quería experimentarlo. Dejó de mirar a Ginny y se concentró en qué iba a comer. Sin embargo, Ginny había percibido el deseo en la mirada de su amiga y, creyó necesario hablar con ella al respecto, pero sería después.


	5. Incoherencias y contradicciones

**V**

**Incoherencias y contradicciones**

Harry, Hermione y Ginny salieron del restaurante, en dirección a algún lugar en el que se pudiera conversar tranquilamente. Por suerte para ellos, encontraron una plaza donde la gente se preocupaba de sus propios problemas y todos ignoraban quiénes eran: hay que recordar que ellos tres eran los héroes que vencieron a Voldemort pero Hermione era recordada por otra cosa, más escandalosa y, para su desgracia, se había hecho público que había sido violada por Lucius Malfoy y la veían como alguien manchada en su cuerpo y en su dignidad. Y la actitud de la castaña no hacía más que alimentar todos los dichos de la gente.

Los tres se sentaron sobre un banquillo y comenzó el diálogo entre ellos.

—Hermione —comenzó Ginny, haciendo notar su preocupación—. ¿Es verdad eso que pasó entre Lucius y tú?

Ella tardó una eternidad en contestar.

—Sí. Es verdad.

—Hermione, es muy grave lo que te sucedió pero, no debes dejar que eso te deprima, ni menos que se convierta en un calvario por culpa de tu actitud. —Ginny la rodeó con un brazo con el fin de reconfortarla. Esto hizo que Hermione diera un saltito. Unos sentimientos contradictorios se apoderaron de ella en ese momento: ¿por qué sentía esas cosas tanto con Draco como con Ginny? Por el rubio era entendible: había pocos hombres tan arrogantes, orgullosos e irresistibles a la vez como él. Pero Ginny: ella era una mujer, no era un hombre. Y las mujeres deben enamorarse de los hombres, no entre ellas mismas, aunque Ginny fuera tan irresistible como Draco, incluso para su mismo género. Y, vulnerable como estaba, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sólo por una incierta atracción.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Ginny, mirando inquisitivamente a Hermione, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre el mentón.

—Nada. Sólo pensando en el trabajo que me dio el señor Wilson —mintió Hermione, tratando de evitar la mirada de Ginny pue sentía que si la miraba una vez más, ya no podría resistirse a besarla.

—Miren hacia allá —dijo Harry, sacando a las dos de sus mundos—. ¿No es Draco Malfoy? Camina muy rápido. Me parece muy sospechoso pero, me pregunto dónde irá.

—Sí, es Draco —confirmó Hermione—. Y siempre lo veo por ese camino cuando vuelvo del trabajo, aunque tengo que admitir que no es propio de él ir a esa hora.

—¿Qué les parece si lo seguimos? —sugirió Ginny, mirando a ambos con gesto apremiante. Pero Harry y Hermione no estaban seguros de si se podía considerar una buena idea.

—Podría sospechar de nosotros —dijo Hermione, temblando de pies a cabeza—. Pero creo que si voy para su casa, puedo averiguar algo. De todas maneras, no me puede impedir la entrada a su casa.

—Tienes razón Hermione —dijo Ginny, mirando a su amiga y sonriéndole. De inmediato, ella desvió la vista y se quedó fascinada con el suelo. Ginny se acercó a ella, no sin antes pedirle a Harry que le permitiera hablar a solas con ella.

—¿Por qué rehuyes mi mirada?

—Todavía no te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

Ginny se acordó de la manera en que ella la había mirado en el restaurante. Rogó al cielo para que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Entiendo que tu estancia en Azkaban haya sido traumática pero, no creo que sea una razón para hacer lo que estás haciendo. Es antinatural lo que estás sintiendo, no es algo bendito Hermione. —Ginny le tomó el mentón y lo levantó pero Hermione se zafó de su gesto y le dio la espalda.

—Tienes razón. —Hermione, comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión de Draco, dirigiendo una última mirada a la pelirroja—. Es antinatural. Ya no quiero volver a verte, sólo para asegurarme que no pase nada malo entre nosotras. —Y dicho esto, Hermione caminó hacia unos árboles tupidos y ya no se vio más. Ginny se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry, quien estaba confundido.

—¿Qué demonios pasa entre ustedes dos? —preguntó él, sintiendo que estaba en un episodio de "Dimensión Desconocida"

—Harry. —Ginny rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos—. Creo que es tiempo que sepas algo.

--------O--------

Hermione apareció delante de la mansión Malfoy. Bajo el brazo llevaba una carpeta llena de papeles que guardaban relación con el caso de Draco Malfoy. Cuando entró, Corky ya le tenía preparado el almuerzo.

—Hola, Hermione —chilló el elfo, haciendo aspavientos para llamar su atención.

—Ah, hola Corky. Veo que tienes el almuerzo listo. —Hermione palmeó la cabeza del elfo, lo que hizo que Corky saltara y corriera por toda la sala de estar—. Muchas gracias.

Ella se sentó mientras el elfo todavía daba vueltas a la sala de estar, haciendo gestos muy graciosos. Hermione sentía que le hacía falta algo de alegría a su vida, que se había vuelto muy penosa y llena de contradicciones. Sentía que el hecho de enamorarse de Draco era una falta de respeto al recuerdo de Ron. Él no hubiera querido que tuviera sentimientos hacia su peor enemigo en Hogwarts pero, simplemente los sentimientos no se podían elegir o eliminar como si fueran documentos legales. Y no era simplemente Draco. También estaba su hermana menor, que ella consideraba un insulto mucho mayor a su difunto novio. No sabía qué pensar.

Sonrió al ver a Corky haciendo piruetas impropias para un elfo doméstico pero, a ella la divertía. Probó el almuerzo que le había hecho y encontró que estaba tan exquisito como los que siempre hacía. Hacía que las penas y preocupaciones pasaran a segundo plano, pues no podían desaparecer por ser demasiado importantes para su vida. Como siempre, el almuerzo demoró muy poco y se sintió muy satisfecha con lo comido. Sus energías habían vuelto y podía trabajar en los documentos que avalaban la libertad de Draco Malfoy. Dando las gracias a Corky, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación para ponerse manos a la obra.

Primero, revisó la hoja de acusaciones. No tenía ninguna protección mágica por lo que pudo leer todo su contenido. Pronto, pudo entender que Draco Malfoy había sido absuelto sólo del asesinato de Ron: los asesinatos de Mundungus, de Arabella y de Cornelius y la tortura de Neville no habían sido tocados en ninguna parte. Recordaba que era tanta la pena que sentía por haber tenido participación en la muerte de Ron que había olvidado completamente los otros cargos. ¿Cómo el Wizengamot pudo haber omitido los otros cargos, según ella, más graves y, por consiguiente, con más alta penalización? Para saberlo, tenía que revisar los otros documentos. Dejó el informe de acusaciones sobre la cama y cogió un grupo de pergaminos que tenían el detalle de cada imputación a Draco.

El de Ron ni lo tocó, pues ya había sido absuelto de ese cargo. Eran los otros que debían de tener algo extraño. Tomó el de Arabella Figg y pudo comprobar que el informe era muy escueto, como si no le dieran mucha importancia. No había rayas negras bloqueando los contenidos ocultos, lo que dabal la primera impresión de ser una simple omisión por falta de pruebas. Sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba. Ni siquiera se refirieron a los demás asesinatos. Esto le dio una pista sobre los documentos.

—_Specialis Revelio!_ —susurró Hermione, blandiendo su varita.

Como de la nada, aparecieron muchas líneas de texto que se hicieron hueco entre las existentes, lo que hacía que todo el informe cobrara sentido. Pudo comprender que toda la información oculta eran pistas vitales acerca de la implicación de Draco en el asesinato de Arabella Figg pero, alguien no quería que el Wizengamot lo supiera, forzarlo a que omitiera la acusación por falta de pruebas. El primer sospechoso era el mismo Draco, quien podía fácilmente sobornar a alguien que tuviera acceso a los documentos. Luego, descartó la idea porque era demasiado obvia y cualquiera podía darse cuenta de eso. Luego, pensó en alguien que Harry había mencionado y que ahora, aparecía como un sospechoso muy fuerte: Augustus Rookwood. Un funcionario del Departamento de Misterios podía tener acceso a todos los documentos oficiales del Ministerio, inclusive los que tenían relación con las acusaciones en contra de los Mortífagos capturados y enjuiciados.

Revisó los demás documentos en busca de las mismas señales que vio en el pergamino anterior y encontró pruebas aún más inquietantes del monumental encubrimiento que había sufrido el caso de Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién estaba tan interesado en que Malfoy fuera libre? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? ¿Estaba Voldemort realmente muerto? Por lo que ella sabía, su cuerpo fue incinerado y sus cenizar arrojadas al mar, además que sus Horrocruxes fueron destruídos por Harry. No, había algo más dando vueltas. Había alguien a quien le interesaba que Draco siguiera libre. ¿Tal vez cundir el pánico entre la comunidad mágica? Bueno, si fuera así, toda Inglaterra entraría en caos. Pero todavía no pasaba nada. Se hallaba en un callejón sin salida.

Y sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer cuando no hallaba nada qué hacer. Con cuidado, guardó los documentos en un cajón, y le aplicó un encantamiento para que nadie pudiera abrirlo. Levantó el colchón de su cama, sacó la revista erótica, dejándola sobre la cama para quitarse la ropa, dispuesta a autocomplacerse. Se lazó como una bomba sobre la cama y hojeó la revista para probar con una mujer distinta pero, no había en la revista una mujer que la llamara tanto la atención como Ginny, por lo que la abrió en las páginas centrales, suspendió la revista en el aire y se estimuló sus partes íntimas, gimiendo de vez en cuando.

Había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

Draco Malfoy había llegado y, por alguna razón que se ignoraba, cerró la puerta con cuidado para que nadie se enterara de su llegada. Llevaba un paquete pequeño debajo del brazo izquierdo y miraba para todos lados, por si había moros en la costa. Al ver que no había nadie, subió las escaleras discretamente, dando gracias al forro de terciopelo que cubría los escalones. Pasó de largo por la habitación de Hermione pero, de repente, escuchó un gemido que provenía de su habitación. ¿Algo le estaba pasando? Bueno, estaba en la obligación de velar por su salud también. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia todos lados y hacia la cama.

Draco dejó caer el paquete cuando vio a Hermione totalmente desnuda y tocándose. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras ella se estimulaba sus pechos y creyó que estaba en un mundo distinto al que normalmente conocía. Embobado, pero esbozando una sonrisa macabra, se acercó sigilosamente, aprovechando que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y concentrándose en el placer. De primeras pensó en robarle la revista pero, al verla tan entregada y servida en bandeja de seda, la tocó suavemente y ella, como inconsciente, sintió su mano en su cuerpo y la deslizó suavemente hacia sus pechos. Draco, impresionado por la forma en que ella estaba actuando, también se estaba dejando llevar y, con la otra mano, tocó su pierna derecha. Ella conducía sus manos a través de llanuras, cadenas montañosas y bosques talados de raíz, haciendo al rubio partícipe de su placer.

Hermione creía que eran las manos de Ginny las que la estaban recorriendo, por lo que las tomó y trató de tocarla también. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sintió un tupido vello y abrió los ojos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Draco por unos momentos. Hermione reaccionó de manera retardada al hecho que no fuera Ginny, sino que la persona con quién convivía forzadamente. Se apartó de la cama, cayéndose de ella y tomando su ropa, colcándosela nerviosamente mientras dirigía una mirada ácida a Draco, quien tomaba la revista y se la guardaba debajo de su suéter.

—¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? —rugió Hermione, mientras trataba de colocarse la ropa interior—. ¡Date la vuelta!

—¿Y si no quiero?

Hermione se quedó paralizada ante la respuesta de Draco. Él sabía que ella había perdido algo importante en Azkaban y se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Era como si estuviera debajo del agua y hubiera de oxígeno en la superficie pero separado del agua por una barrera transparente que no la dejaba pasar, no le permitía respirar, la asfixiaba. No podía hacer nada para que Draco la manipulara a su antojo.

—Bueno, no importa. —El rubio se palmeó el pecho, donde se encontraba la revista—. Tendrás que recurrir a la imaginación. —Después, atravesó la habitación, recogió el paquete subrepticiamente y salió del lugar, dejando a Hermione sola, con pensamientos totalmente contradictorios. Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, pensaba que era Ginny quien la estaba tocando, pues lo hacía de manera tan sutil, tan suave y delicada que era característico de una mujer. Pero resultó que era Draco. Esto la dejó pensando por un largo rato. Draco era arrogante y muy molesto pero, ¿había descubierto algo nuevo en él? Después de todo, tenía la capacidad de ser sutil y dulce, lo que incrementó su atracción por él… y por Ginny también. Por último decidió ignorar por el momento aquellos pensamientos y dedicarse a pensar en quién estaba interesado en que Draco permaneciera libre. Se terminó de vestir y comenzó a escribir un reporte para el señor Wilson acerca de sus hallazgos con respecto al caso Malfoy.

Tomó todos los documentos y transcribió las partes omitidas por los informes y las integró al reporte, concluyendo que había pruebas suficientes para considerar las demás acusaciones y que recomendaba anular el juicio celebrado en contra de Malfoy y realizar uno nuevo pero esta vez, ella sería la fiscal. Draco tenía suficiente dinero para comprarse un abogado. Comprendió que la intención de Wilson de dejar a Draco era buena, pues era susceptible de cambiar pero, alguien se aprovechó de su decisión para que él quedara libre. Tal vez tuviera que realizar una misión secreta para los Mortífagos libres, que sólo eran dos en ese momento.

Cuando terminó de escribir el reporte, todavía era muy temprano, por lo que decidió salir en ese mismo instante a dejar el informe al despacho del señor Wilson. Salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y salió de la mansión, sintiendo que estaba a punto de descubrir algo muy grande. Puso cara de concentración y desapareció de la entrada de la mansión Malfoy.

De entre unos árboles, ubicados al frente del edificio del Ministerio, apareció Hermione. Era su lugar favorito de aparición pues daba la impresión que había pasado a través de los árboles. Entró a la Oficina de Servicios a los Enjuiciados, preguntó por el señor Wilson y su secretaria le dijo que se hallaba disponible en su oficina. Hermione pasó a través de la puerta de acebo y encontró al señor Wilson llamando a un funcionario por unos formularios para encarcelar a un tipo que había agredido a un muggle. Cuando colgó, su rostro se iluminó.

—Ah, buenas tardes señorita Granger. Me atrevo a pensar que trae usted su reporte acerca del caso Malfoy.

—Sí, señor. —Hermione depositó el documento sobre el escritorio—. Encontré cosas muy interesantes en los documentos que me facilitó.

El señor Wilson leyó el informe de Hermione y se llevó las manos a la cara, impresionado.

—Esto es increíble. ¿Quién ocultaría tanta información acerca del caso Malfoy?

—Eso me gustaría saber —dijo Hermione, algon temblorosa.

—Llevaré ester reporte al Ministro para que lo lea. Le va a interesar mucho, ya lo creo. —El señor Wilson miró a Hermione y pudo ver algo ditinto en ella—. ¿Qué le sucede?

—Nada, señor.

—No diga que no le ocurre nada cuando muchas cosas pasan por su mente, señorita Granger. Se siente prisionera, como una paloma enjaulada. Sólo tiene que tener paciencia, pues siempre hay personas que les gusta ver a las palomas volar por el cielo. Las jaulas siempre tienen una puerta, señorita Granger. Ahora, le pido que descanse hasta que le de un nuevo trabajo, que no será dentro de poco. Tiene muchos problemas que enfrentar, señorita Granger. Hasta pronto.

Hermione creía que el señor Wilson tenía razón. Tenía que descansar y pensar en alguna persona que pudiera liberarla de sus demonios. De todas maneras, ya habría tiempo para pensar y repensar en el caso Malfoy, que tanto la intrigaba. Salió de la oficina del señor Wilson y salió a la calle para refrescarse con el aire. En una plaza, podía ver a un viejo que tiraba pedazos de pan a las palomas y ellas, ingenuas, se acercaban al viejo para comer las migajas con regocijo. De pronto, el hombre cogió a una de ella, mientras la pobre paloma aleteaba deseperadamente, sin conseguir zafarse de las fuertes manos del hombre. Hermione recordó inmediatamente las palabras del señor Wilson. Aquella escena era el resumen de lo que había sido su vida antes del juicio.

Después, se puso a llorar.


	6. Pensar en ella

**VI**

**Pensar en ella**

Harry abrió la boca sin que algún sonido saliera de ella. Era demasiado sorprendente para ser verdad aquello que le había dicho Ginny. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar de su casa, ubicada en los suburbios de Londres, en un intento por alejarse del trajín del centro y de las preocupaciones por el trabajo. Aunque los dos podían permitirse ciertos lujos, no llegaban al extremo como lo había hecho la familia Malfoy por generaciones.

—Sencillamente, no puedo creerlo —dijo Harry, después de recibir aquella arrolladora noticia de la boca de Ginny—. Es imposible, es algo que no esperábamos ni en pesadillas.

—No sé que podemos hacer —agregó Ginny—. Creo que esto de ser una modelo es peligroso. Tengo demasiado atractivo. Bueno —ella se encogió de hombros y se ruborizó—, sabía que era deseada por algunas mujeres pero, no esperé que mi mejor amiga también pudiera caer.

—Después de lo que le pasó, ahora no lo encuentro extraño. Sufrió mucho en Azkaban y se siente muy vulnerable.

—¿Vulnerable?

—Pensé que tú eras su mejor amiga. —Harry la miró con seriedad—. Yo la entiendo mejor que nadie y sé que fue antes de Azkaban que se sentía mal. El cautiverio sólo aceleró el proceso.

Ginny no dijo nada.

—Mira. Si es nuestra mejor amiga, entonces debemos hacer lo posible para alejarnos de ella. No quiero que por su culpa, nuestra relación se destruya.

—Pero —Ginny no estaba muy convencida—. La destrozaremos más de lo que ya está si no está con sus amigos. Primero, veamos qué es lo que realmente quiere.

—Pues yo tengo claro qué es lo que quiere. —Harry estaba realmente serio—. Hermione te desea, Ginny y, aunque ella no lo quiere, va a terminar destruyendo nuestro matrimonio. ¿De verdad quieres que eso suceda?

—No.

—¿Y entonces?

En su fuero interno, Ginny sabía que Harry tenía razón pero, no quería dejar sola a Hermione, estando tan necesitada de cariño y comprensión. Pronto, urdió un plan para reunirse con Hermione algún día y conversar en frío las cosas, convencerla que la atracción que sentía por ella era fruto de la inseguridad y la peligrosa vulnerabilidad de la que padecía. Sabía que iría en contra de Harry pero, ¿cuándo él le había negado algo? Todo lo que estaba en posición de ofrecer, se lo dio, sin reservas ni remordimientos. No se lo iba a ocultar para nada.

—Harry. Sé que es riesgoso pero, necesito hablar con Hermione. Necesito convencerla que deje esa actitud. Tengo que creer que un cambio en ella es posible.

—¿Estás segura de lo que deseas hacer? —preguntó Harry, mirándola a los ojos para ver si estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Si quieres que Hermione vuelva a ser feliz, entonces debo hacerlo.

—Está bien. —Harry siempre había confiado en su esposa y éste no era el momento para dejar de hacerlo—. Si crees que puedes convencerla, hazlo. Pero, te lo ruego. No te dejes llevar por lo que ella te diga, a menos que sea algo que nos ayude a todos.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—Mañana iré a la plaza y me reuniré en ella. Le mandaré una lechuza. —Y se sentó junto a Harry, sólo dándose cariño y esperando que su amiga pueda superar el monumental problema por el que pasaba. No la iban a abandonar, aunque Harry así lo quiso por momentos, aunque su intención era buena al tratar de salvar su matrimonio de una relación que contradecía las reglas de la naturaleza.

-------O-------

Hermione entró a la mansión Malfoy con un torbellino de pensamientos en su mente. Mientras se secaba las lágrimas, apareció Draco por las escaleras, sorprendiéndola. Después, comenzó a dar aplausos, como si ella hubiera hecho un show particularmente bueno.

—Creo que con esto está demostrado que la señorita Granger, alias la del cerebro grande, tiene sentimientos después de todo.

Hermione no tenía la fuerza para rebatirle. Se contuvo las lágrimas con dificultad y subió las escaleras, ignorando las señales que le hacía Corky para que fuera a buscar su cena. No tenía ganas de comer a causa de un horrible dolor de estómago que tenía, por lo que fue al baño a buscar aquel medicamento que le aliviaba aquel dolor. Cuando cogió la botella, vio que había muy poco contenido. Sintiéndose algo molesta entre tanta tristeza, se tomó de un trago lo que restaba de poción. Después, se lavó la cara, para limpiarse las lágrimas.

"¿Qué te está pasando Hermione?"

Le parecía que la Hermione del espejo le estuviera hablando. Se sacudió la cabeza, pensando que estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Terminó de lavarse y se fue derecha a su dormitorio. No tenía ganas de estimularse: simplemente estaba demasiado triste para pensar en algo que la ayudara con eso. Tampoco podía seguir trabajando, no después de lo que le dijo el señor Wilson, aparte de la pena que pasaba. Simplemente, quería dormir, para ver si el sueño la reconfortaba de tanta fatalidad. Pero, resultaba que tampoco podía dormir. El remedio que había tomado le dificultaba el sueño y aumentaba la adrenalina dentro de su cuerpo, forzando al organismo a trabajar más para aliviar el dolor. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con un Draco que se hallaba sentado, hojeando la revista que le había robado hace unas cuantas horas atrás. No halló otra alternativa que desahogarse con su peor ¿enemigo?

—Ah, veo que no puedes dormir —dijo Draco, muy entretenido—. ¿Quieres hablar? Siento haberte hablado tan despectivamente hace un rato atrás.

—No. —Hermione odiaba cuando Draco tenía razón en algo—. Estás en lo cierto. Tengo sentimientos y no hago más que exteriorizarlos. Y sé que te parece divertido.

—La verdad es que sí. —Draco lanzó una risotada antes de hablar otra vez—. Pero, tampoco puedo negar que me sorprende. Aunque no sea la primera vez que te veo llorar por algo.

—Y supongo que tú no has soltado ni una lágrima en su vida —dijo Hermione.

La reacción de Draco a estas palabras le dijeron a Hermione que aquel Malfoy tenía, en efecto, un punto débil.

—¿No haber llorado nunca te pone triste? —preguntó.

—No, no es eso. —El corazón del rubio pareció ablandarse un poco cuando habló—. Es que… creo que el dicho "de tal palo, tal astilla" me ha haecho sufrir como nunca en mi vida. Mi padre era un ser desalmado, sin conciencia ni corazón. Y trató de meter su inhumanidad en mí. Bueno, no trató: lo hizo.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas a mí estas cosas? —inquirió Hermione, sin terminar de entender el por qué de su extraño comportamiento.

—Simplemente porque no tengo a nadie para contarle estas cosas. —Draco, por momentos, sintió ganas de llorar—. Mi madre… mi madre, bueno, me ha obligado a hacer cosas que van en contra de lo que yo he visto en ustedes.

—¿Qué cosas?

—No puedo decirlas. Mi madre me mataría. Sólo sé que esta revista es parte del plan. También es una de las razones por la cual no tengo novia —dijo Draco tristemente. Luego, cambió su rostro al que siempre mostraba en el colegio—. Y no tengo por qué discutirlas contigo.

—Yo… sólo quería darte una oportunidad para ser sensible.

—No. Los hombres no debemos ser sensibles. Tenemos que ser fuertes, sin corazón, sin sentimientos… como mi padre. —Draco, a pesar de mostrar solidez en sus palabras, su cara no lo acompañaba en lo absoluto. Estaba muy claro que estaba totalmente arrepentido de cómo lo había criado su padre.

—¿Ser fuerte? ¿Ser insensible? —Hermione, en ese momento, pudo recuperar parte de su carácter, al menos eso creía—. Si Lucius era así, mira dónde está ahora. Mira, de una vez, que le trajo ser fuerte e insensible. Nosotras, las mujeres, buscamos hombres sensibles, que se involucren con nuestros sentimientos. Tú no eres el culpable que no tengas pareja, es tu padre. —Y diciendo esto, Hermione se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes hablarle otra vez—. Y voy a necesitar que compres más de esa poción para el estómago, pues los dolores son más frecuentes.

Ahora sí que Hermione tenía ganas de dormir. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su dormitorio para quitarse la ropa y tapar su hermoso cuerpo con las sábanas. Se quedó dormida al instante, sin ningún sueño que la hiciera levantarse en la madrugada entre sudores fríos.

Por otra parte, Draco también partió a su cama, con pensamientos igualmente contradictorios a los que sentía la castaña pero, no se sentía atraído por un hombre. Era Hermione. Sí, era vulnerable pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que no debía aprovecharse de ella. Además, hubo algo que lo hizo volver a pensar en ella: era su cuerpo, su hermosa figura que pudo contemplar y tocar. Aquel hecho parecía derretir uno de sus mayores problemas. Por primera vez en su vida, pudo sentir el calor de su piel, transmitiéndose a su mano y a todo su cuerpo, provocándole sensaciones desconocidas. Normalmente las mujeres atractivas no le llamaban la atención. Antes de tocar a Hermione, era un hombre que se podía considerar asexual, es decir, que no sentía atracción por ninguno de los dos sexos, un muro infranqueable para cualquier hombre o mujer. Pero, Hermione no había tratado de trepar el muro, sino que era él quien no deseaba que su pared fuera impenetrable e, involuntariamente, traba de romper esa pared para llegar a ella, o al menos, a su cálido cuerpo.

Draco también se embutió en su cama, desnudo como siempre, y tampoco tuvo sueños que lo incordiaran, pues desde que salió libre, en extrañas circunstancias, que tenía pesadillas en las que aparecía Hermione. Agradeció que tuviera tanta paz, como nunca en su vida, antes de quedarse dormido. Ambos, Draco y Hermione eran tan distintos, pero tenían tantas cosas en común que era sorprendente que no se hubieran enamorado antes. Ellos se peleaban mucho más y una vez, Hermione lo golpeó en la cara, lo que ahora, no pasaba de ser una anécdota olvidada del colegio.

-------O-------

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano. Vio que en la ventana, había una lechuza blanca y supuso que era Hedwig, la de Harry. ¿Por qué le mandaría una carta a ella? Desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza y la estiró, sentándose sobre ella y leyendo una letra muy estilizada y un mensaje muy corto.

_Hermione_

_¿Te acuerdas del lugar donde conversamos ayer? Pues quiero que vayas a ese mismo lugar. Yo estaré allí a eso de las once de la mañana. El motivo es que quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo que te pasó esa vez. Lo único que deseo es tu bien, amiga mía._

_No teniendo más que decirte, me despido._

_Ginny_

Hermione se sintió confundida. ¿Por qué Ginny quería verla, después de percibir sus sentimientos hacia ella? ¿Querría hacerla despertar de la verdadera pesadilla por la que estaba pasando? Bueno, ella tenía una buena intención al menos y debió haberlo discutido con Harry antes. Como eran las diez y media de la mañana, y no estaba tan lejos aquella plaza, decidió caminar, no sin antes ponerse un abrigo para el frío y salió por la puerta, sin siquiera desayunar. Ya habría tiempo para eso pues supuso que iría a ser algo corto.

No había nieve y un calor incierto había en el ambiente. Hermione no tardó en llegar a la plaza y eran las diez con cincuenta y tres. No era mucho tiempo para esperar. Se sentó en un banquillo, el cual estaba algo helado y dio gracias al abrigo por no helarse el trasero. Después de unos tres minutos, apareció la pelirroja por una esquina y, viendo que su amiga se encontraba sentada, desvió su camino y se sentó junto a ella.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó ella e iba a besar su meijlla cuando ella apartó su cara.

—Hola Ginny —le respondió la castaña.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Ginny, extrañada por rehuir un simple gesto de saludo—. Bueno, creo que después de todo, es entendible. Yo, lo que quiero es resolver nuestro problema y quiero hacerlo rápido, para que no tener que sufrir en el futuro.

—Ginny. —Hermione pensó que la única manera de deshacerse de sus demonios era confesando lo que en verdad sentía por ella—. Tengo que admitir que eres la mujer más hermosa y atractiva que he conocido. Atraes hasta a las mujeres, entre las que me incluyo y no puedo evitar pensar en ti. Además, eres mi mejor amiga pero, no estoy segura si es amor o no.

—Amiga mía. Estoy segura que no es amor. El amor entre mujeres no existe. Sólo puede haber amistad entre ellas. Guarda tu amor para un hombre, quien sepa recibir mejor aquel regalo. —Ginny la envolvió con su brazo, en señal de refuerzo moral—. Es hermoso lo que quieres regalar, pero se lo estás dando a la persona equivocada. Creo que Draco se lo merece más que yo.

—No sé qué decir —dijo Hermione, tratando de no estallar en llanto—. Creía que podía hacerlo.

—Bueno, lo puedes hacer —afirmó Ginny, sonriendo—, pero se considera que no es natural. ¿Para qué Dios creó la mujer? Para acompañar al hombre, no para acompañarse a si misma, en términos de género. Que ames a una mujer, va en contra de las reglas impuestas para nosotros. A ti te gusta seguir las reglas, por lo que te recomiendo que sigas las que la Naturaleza estableció para nosotros.

—Por primera vez, en mi vida, no quiero seguir las reglas. —Hermione también le pasó un brazo por el hombro, como en un abrazo—. Siento que… que…

—¿Qué me amas? —Ginny lanzó una risotada—. Hermione, una mujer no puede amar a una mujer. Es así de simple, así de terminante.

—Pero es verdad, Ginny. Yo te amo.

—Eres terca, Hermione. —Ginny se soltó de su abrazo—. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en amarme?

—No lo puedo explicar —respondió Hermione, diciendo la pura verdad.

—Bueno, pero tienes que saber una cosa. —Ahora la pelirroja lucía muy seria y un poco enojada—. Yo no voy a dejar que eso suceda. Es perfectamente evitable y, si te rompe el corazón, no me va a importar en lo más mínimo, mira que cuando estás así, no eres mi amiga, eres una persona distinta, alguien a quien no conozco.

Hermione no dijo nada por un largo momento, el cual Ginny aprovechó para irse de ese lugar. Si quería que Hermione superara sus problemas, lo tenía que hacer sola. Ya había hecho suficiente para ayudarla. Sin embargo, cual fue su sorpresa cuando Hermione la tomó por el abrigo y, con increíble fuerza, la volteó y la miró fijo a los ojos. Ambas eran mujeres muy bellas y prácticamente irresistibles, incluso para si mismo género. Aquello era su cruz y maldición. Hermione, en un impulso motivado por lo que pasaba en su mente, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, sin ninguna vergüenza, sin importar lo que pensaran los demás acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó.

Era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer. Era una sensación totalmente distinta a lo que se sentía cuando se besaba a un hombre. Como el hombre era más sexual que sentimental, el beso era más apasionado pero, al besar a alguien que más sentimental que sexual, la cosa cambiaba totalmente. Más que pasión, había sentimientos en ese beso. Ginny, que se sentía prisionera de los brazos de Hermione, no podía zafarse… y no quería zafarse. No era como cuando besaba a Harry. Era algo nuevo, algo distinto y ella siempre se daba la oportunidad de probar cosas nuevas, aunque no en la manera en que lo estaba haciendo ahora. De todas maneras, era totalmente distinto a lo demás. Era agradable besar a una mujer pues era tan suave y cálido, porque se entendían a la perfección, sólo por el hecho de ser mujeres.

Se separaron.

—Bueno —dijo Ginny, saboreando subrepticiamente sus labios—. Creo que hallé una manera en que puedas entender que las mujeres no se pueden amar.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Hermione, emocionada.

Ginny comenzó a caminar fuera de la plaza.

—Sólo sígueme.


	7. Rojo y castaño

**VII**

**Rojo y castaño**

Ginny caminaba con pasos resueltos por la plaza y cruzó la calle. Hermione, sin entender su extraño comportamiento, la seguía febrilmente y casi fue atropellada por un bus rojo, de los clásicos en Londres. El cabello de la pelirroja era como una llama entre la niebla, escurridiza y llamativa y todo lo que podía hacer la castaña era seguir aquella flama.

—Vamos, Hermione —la apremió Ginny.

La pregunta que se hacía Hermione en ese momento era cómo podía Ginny caminar a esa velocidad con esos tacos tan altos sin que se cayera ni una vez. "Tal vez porque es una modelo de ropa interior, idiota" se respondió a si misma. Últimamente acostumbraba a hacer cosas para si misma y no para las demás. Igualmente, no quería que su primera vez fuera con una mujer, si es que Ginny tenía esa intención. Pero, si había hallado una manera de deshacer el encantamiento que había tejido la pelirroja sobre ella, entonces debía seguirla.

—¡Ginny, no camines tan rápido!

—Debemos darnos prisa. —Ella parecía algo agitada—. Las cámaras no tardarán en captarnos.

—¿Cámaras?

Hermione lo había olvidado por completo. "La comadreja sensual" recordó la castaña, haciéndosele un nudo en el estómago si la prensa se enterara que ella y "el bombón de la abogacía" tenían un romance oculto. Sería una gran bomba para las dos prensas y sus carreras estarían arruinadas. Bueno, Ginny no se vería tan afectada pero ella… mejor valía que fuera una solución definitiva a su problema. Y lo más grave era que sabía que era un problema pero se sentía incapaz de luchar contra eso, a menos que su amiga le ayudara.

Ginny casi se le perdió entre el montón de gente que circulaba por el centro. Además, Hermione pudo ver a un grupo de personas equipadas con cámaras que trataban de seguir a la pelirroja. A la distancia, pudo ver a su amiga que entraba a un edificio que todos parecían ignorar. Los camarógrafos quedaron con signos de interrogación dando vueltas en sus cabezas. Hermione aprovechó la confusión para entrar en aquel mismo local.

Resultaba que Ginny había entrado en un hotel para magos y ella la esperaba en el vestíbulo, sonriendo. ¿Para qué demonios la había llevado a un hotel? De pronto, el nudo en el estómago se hizo más apretado y sintió ganas de defecar a causa del nerviosismo. Su amiga estaba hablando con la recepcionista, haciendo un gesto a Hermione para que pasara desapercibida entre la gente y subiera a la habitación 332, el cual estaba reservando para un día y una noche. Ella estaba totalmente desorientada. ¿Para qué rayos la había llevado a un hotel? ¿Cómo pretendía demostrar que el amor entre mujeres era imposible? ¿Haciendo el amor con ella? Pero eso sería un tremendo escándalo, algo de lo que no creía poder recuperarse si se llegaran a enterar los del Ministerio y el señor Wilson, quien sentía un enorme aprecio por ella, la despediría, sintiéndose muy decepcionado de ella. No, tenía que haber otra forma y estaba segura que su amiga se la iba a mostrar.

Después de unos dos minutos, Ginny apareció por las escaleras y caminó hacia ella con una llave, la cual puso en una puerta con el número 332 en letras métalicas y la abrió, revelando una habitación lujosa, con amplio espacio donde había un televisor con videocasetera, varias mesas con cubiertos y una cama de dos plazas… ¿de dos plazas? ¿Quería ponerla a prueba durmiendo con ella? No quería tener ningún contacto físico con ella, aunque, en su líbido, lo deseara desesperadamente, el contacto de la piel de una mujer con la de otra mujer.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Ginny, sonriendo y tirándose como una bomba sobre la cama.

—No sé que pretendes —dijo Hermione, confundida.

—Tienes que ver esto. —Ginny sacó de su cartera una cinta de video y la colocó en la videocasetera.

—¿Y sabes cómo se maneja? —preguntó Hermione, quien se desenvolvía mejor con objetos muggle.

—Llevo un tiempo considerable viviendo con Harry. —Con eso, Ginny lo había dicho todo por lo que Hermione no contestó. Ginny tomó un control a distancia (control remoto) y encendió tanto el televisor como la videocasetera. La pantalla se puso azul por momentos y después, aparecieron unas letras con arabescos, clásicas de las películas eróticas de ese entonces.

—Ginny —comenzó a decir Hermione—. ¿Quieres que yo vea una película para mayores de dieciocho años sólo para que yo entienda que las relaciones entre mujeres no son éticas?

—Sólo ve la película…

Después de dos horas de pasión entre mujeres, la película tenía una enseñanza muy importante: las relaciones entre mujeres eran peligrosas y podían desencadenar situaciones totalmente inesperadas. Era como si se tratara de colocar una batería por los polos opuestos y Hermione eso lo entendía bien. Pero, sobrevino la parte final de la película, donde dos mujeres muy hermosas se hallaban recostadas sobre la cama, mirando una película, como lo hacían Hermione y Ginny en ese momento, sólo que las de la televisión miraban una película dramática.

Hermione, como si no quisiera la cosa, miró a Ginny, quien estaba atenta a lo que sucedía en la película. Después, Ginny miró a Hermione. Ambas eran mujeres sensuales, hermosas e irresistibles. La verdad era que, para la pelirroja, la castaña era bellísima y tenía unas curvas hipnotizantes y se preguntó por qué no fue modelo como ella. Para Hermione, no había mujer más curvilínea que Ginny y no podía resistirse a tocar sus sinuosidades… y la pelirroja tampoco. Eran un perfecto calco de lo que estaba pasando en la película.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en ese momento. Y se cortó.

Hermione tocó la cintura de Ginny y la pelirroja tocó la de la castaña. Fue así como comenzó todo. Hermione acarició la cintura de su amiga y las pasó por sus caderas, lentamente hacia abajo, hacia su entrepierna y luego, hacia el pliegue de su falda roja, tocando terreno prohibido en ese momento. Ginny, sintiéndose excitada por aquel movimiento de su amiga, también desplazó su mano, pero hacia arriba, hacia su cuello, en realidad, hacia uno de los botones de su blusa. Se miraban como si se hubieran amado toda su vida, como si Ron y Harry jamás hubieran aparecido en sus vidas. Después, sobrevino el beso.

Ginny no entendía muy bien por qué estaba besando a Hermione si se esforzaba por evitarlo. Tal vez porque los labios de la castaña sabían tan dulce, tan embriagador como una botella completa de whisky de fuego y no podía despegarlos de ellos. En tanto, Hermione ya no podía luchar contra el enorme deseo que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Tumbó a Ginny de espaldas y levantó su blusa, sin siquiera desabotonarla y, luego, como respondiendo al gesto de Hermione, Ginny arqueó su espalda y dejó que ella le quitara la falda, quedando sus piernas al descubierto y semidesnuda. Ginny aprovechó su posición y levantó la falda de Hermione, acariciando la parte superior de sus piernas y jalando la falda más hacia ella, tratando de quitarla por arriba. Ginny volvió a arquear su espalda, resaltando su pecho, como incitando a su amiga a que probara más de sus manjares. No pudiendo rechazar una invitación tan tentadora. Hermione le quitó la blusa a Ginny y se deshizo de su ropa interior con facilidad sorprendente.

—Bueno, que te ame una mujer tiene sus ventajas —dijo Ginny, riendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Todos los hombres tienen problemas con los sostenes. —La pelirroja lanzó una risotada antes de lanzar un gemido. Hermione estaba besando sus pechos y Ginny no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir y gemir. Si antes no quería que su primera vez fuera con una mujer, ahora estaba totalmente arrepentida de lo dicho antes: estaba disfrutando como nunca en su vida. La pelirroja quitó lo que restaba de ropa de Hermione, quedando las dos totalmente desnudas. Eran bellísimas, sobre todo cuando no llevaban nada de ropa sobre sus cuerpos. Sólo querían tocarse, acariciarse, besarse por todas partes, encenderse como las mujeres solían hacerlo con los hombres pero, esta vez, una sabía lo que la otra quería: se comprendían mejor por el simple hecho de ser mujeres.

Sus cabellos se entremezclaban a medida que se besaban y se acariciaban, estimulándose la una a la otra, entregándose la una a la otra, sin oponer resistencias, olvidándose de los problemas, de Draco, de Harry... de todo. Sólo existían ellas, amándose en el silencio más impenetrable, excitadas por el hecho de ser un amor prohibido, un atentado contra la Naturaleza pero una experiencia inigualable. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaban y se abrazaban y se quemaban con un fuego tan distinto al que sentían con un hombre. Pronto, sus anatomías comenzaron a danzar, a moverse al ritmo de lo clandestino, de lo prohibido, de las sensaciones aumentadas que sentían cuando hacían el amor a puertas cerradas, al amparo de una habitación, lejos de los ojos curiosos de la gente.

Hermione descendió con su lengua por el vientre de la pelirroja y, momentos después, ella se convulsionó tanto que no supo cuanto. No había nada igual en toda la Tierra. Mientras las manos de la castaña tocaban su piel, Ginny gemía desesperadamente, agarrando el pelo castaño de su amiga y enmarañándolo con una mano y tocándose sus pechos con la otra, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en la adictiva sensación de explotar por dentro, mientras las manos de su amiga la recorrían por todas partes. Ella se pasaba la lengua por sus labios y, momentos después, lanzó un grito que pudo haberse escuchado en toda Inglaterra. Ginny jadeaba y se puso de rodillas frente a Hermione y se besaron otra vez, abrazándose y sintiendo un sabor distinto en sus labios, un néctar de adicción irresisitible que impulsó a Ginny y tumbó de espaldas a Hermione, cuya cabeza se escapó del dominio de la cama y quedó mirando hacia la ventana.

Lo primero que pudo sentir fue la boca de su amiga besar sus pechos antes de sumergirse en sus sinuosidades y hacerla estallar. Sintió algo húmedo que recorría, imparable, por su vientre plano hasta tocar terreno inexplorado, un lugar muy especial que, a causa de sus gemidos, parecía el cráter de un volcán. Hermione sintió que las manos de la pelirroja cobraban vida y la recorrían de pies a cabeza mientras que la hacia temblar y convulsionar de una manera tan distinta a cuando se estimulaba a si misma. Gemía con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y arqueando el cuello hacia abajo y su cabello se derramó sobre la alfombra. Después de unos momentos que le parecieron décadas, ella sintió que perdía el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo, con Ginny detrás de ella, cayéndole encima y riendo atropelladamente. Sobre la alfombra, siguieron con su ritual prohibido de pasión y erotismo, que no paró hasta que la luna asomó por el horizonte, momento en que las dos se hallaban demasiado cansadas para seguir adelante. Extasiadas hasta la saciedad, ambas se levantaron de la alfombra, abrazándose, besándose y tocándose una vez más y ambas se embutieron en la cama, jugando a encenderse de vez en cuando, susurrándose palabras eróticas antes que las dos cayeran en un sueño profundo y reconfortante.

Había sido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

--------O--------

La mañana llegó y ambas amigas tenían sus cabellos confundidos. Apenas sintieron el primer rayo de sol sobre sus cabezas, abrieron los ojos. Ginny llevaba puesta un _baby doll_ y no se extrañó que Hermione estuviera desnuda. Ella parecía feliz, y no era para menos, pues había vivido con Ginny la mejor experiencia de su vida. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando Ginny miraba con ojos desconcertados a la castaña.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Como que qué sucede —dijo Hermione, algo irritada—. ¿No recuerdas lo que hicimos ayer? ¿Lo bien que lo pasamos juntas?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ginny lucía realmente desconcertada.

—Ginny. —Hermione ahora parecía de verdad enojada—. Hicimos el amor ayer y no lo recuerdas.

Ella se sintió ofendida.

—Hermione. Jamás hicimos el amor. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Pero...

—Quizá tuviste un sueño nada más.

—Pero fue tan real...

Ginny puso los brazos en jarras.

—Tu necesidad de amarme, unido al video que estabas viendo te causó aquel sueño. —Hermione parecía convencida—. Te quedaste dormida a las dos horas de película y te desnudaste sola, como si fueras una sonámbula.

—Pero sentí el placer...

—Cualquiera siente eso cuando sueña. —Ginny parecía terminante.

—No creo que haya sido un sueño.

—Sí, sí lo fue.

—¡No te creo! —Hermione estaba realmente furiosa con su amiga—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, después que me hayas hecho sentir la reina del mundo?

—¿Y quién te asegura que eso fue real?

Hermione quedó paralizada. No tenía manera de probar si lo que vivió fue un sueño o fue una realidad. Tal vez era por eso que las relaciones entre mujeres podían ser peligrosas. Amar a una mujer era grandioso pero, para la mayoría de ellas era un sacrilegio imperdonable y muchas veces, alguien puede llegar a fantasear con alguna mujer sin pensar que su tendencia sexual era normal. No, no quería perder a su mejor amiga por culpa de algo que ni siquiera sabía si era real o no.

—Perdóname, Ginny. —Hermione derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella mientras guardaba aquel video en su cartera—. Por algo soy tu amiga.

—Pero... el beso que te di ayer...

—Sí. Eso fue real... y me tomaste por sorpresa.

Hermione tenía curiosidad en algo.

—¿Qué te pareció?

Ginny tardó en contestar.

—Fue como si besara a una hermana o a alguna prima cercana. Nada del otro mundo. No es como besar a Harry, por ejemplo.

—Me pregunto qué pensará Draco de mi sueño —dijo Hermione.

—Seguramente se echará a reir y a patalear en el suelo —contestó Ginny, haciéndole una mueca graciosa. Hermione sonrió y terminó de vestirse—. Bueno, creo que ahora has comprendido por qué las relaciones entre mujeres no funcionan.

—¿Todo esto lo tenías planeado? —inquirió Hermione, sorprendida.

—No todo. —Ginny habló despreocupadamente—. Lo del sueño me tomó por sorpresa pero, resultó mejor de lo que yo lo concebí en un principio. Me agradó mucho que comprendieras el mensaje, sobre todo después que casi arruináramos nuestra amistad.

—A mí también —coincidió Hermione, en el momento en que ambas salieron de la habitación y dejaron el hotel. Nadie parecía observarlas con alguna cámara o cosa por el estilo.

—No hicimos nada raro, por lo que no deberían incordiarnos —dijo Ginny, sonriendo y haciendo gestos groseros a algunos paparazzis que merodeaban por el lugar—. Toda la prensa sabe que somos grandes amigas y les hemos dado fé de todo eso.

—Es que pensé que "la comadreja sensual" y "el bombón de la abogacía" estaban teniendo un romance —respondió Hermione sarcásticamente. El sueño poco a poco fue quedando en el olvido, así como su atracción hacia Ginny. De hecho, para cuando llegaron a la plaza donde se juntaron ayer, Hermione ya no sentía absolutamente nada por Ginny más que una férrea amistad.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

—Por nada —respondió Ginny y se fue, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Era sencillamente increíble: ayer estaba que se comía las uñas por hacer el amor con Ginny y ahora, sólo quedaba lo que siempre había habido entre ellas. Tal vez la pelirroja tenía razón: debía de guardar su corazón para otro hombre. Tenía que superar lo de Ron y, había vuelto algo que le hacía mucha falta.

Su carácter.

Gracias a Ginny, recuperó la fuerza que la caracterizaba y ahora, podía tener una vida más soportable junto a ese odioso Draco Malfoy. ¡Draco! Se iría a sorprender por el retorno de su némesis número uno en el colegio. Caminó con pasos resueltos hacia la mansión de los Malfoy y tocó la puerta con firmeza. Cuando ésta se abrió, pudo ver a Draco Malfoy con su famosa revista en una mano.

—¿Qué tal, Draco? —le dijo Hermione en un gesto muy coqueto. El rubio se sintió pasado a llevar.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —se limitó a decir, mientras la castaña continuaba su camino a través del vestíbulo con tranquilidad. Nada parecía enturbiar sus nuevas convicciones—. Tienes que saber que yo hago las reglas en esta casa.

—Como quieras —respondió Hermione, imperturbable, subiendo las escaleras y haciendo una seña a Corky para que le llevara un desayuno muy abundante. El elfo, saltando de la alegría por ver nuevamente a su ama, corrió hacia la cocina y se esmeró especialmente para el desayuno. Ella siguió subiendo las escaleras, dirigiendo una mirada de desdén y a la vez, muy llamativa. Draco no hizo más que temblar de ira mientras la castaña desaparecía por las escaleras.

Hermione dejó entreabierta la puerta de su dormitorio, para que Corky pudiera entrar con el desayuno. Mientras tanto, abrió su cajón y sacó todos los papeles que le había pasado el señor Wilson para analizar más detalladamente el caso Malfoy. Ahora que había recuperado parte importante de su personalidad, podía concentrarse más en los detalles y entregar reportes más específicos a su superior. Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy estaba envuelto en demonios propios.


	8. El dragón y sus demonios

**VIII**

**El dragón y sus demonios**

Mientras contemplaba a Hermione ser engullida por el segundo piso de su mansión, Draco Malfoy pensó y volvió a darle vueltas al raro comportamiento de Hermione. Primero, lucía tan vulnerable y dócil como era en primero… y ahora, tan fuerte y decidida. En definitiva, jamás iba a entender la lógica (si es que la tenía) de una mujer. ¿Qué o quien la había ayudado a recuperar algo perdido en Azkaban? Tenía que descubrirlo.

Pero antes, debía de hacer una profunda reflexión acerca de si mismo. Si no se quería a si mismo, ¿cómo diablos lo iba a querer una mujer? Pero, nunca había necesitado el cariño de una; todos sus amigos eran hombres y la única mujer que pareció estar levemente interesada en él era Pansy Parkinson pero, estaba casada con Zabini, después que él no hiciera ningún esfuerzo por conquistarla. Ella terminó por ignorarlo y buscar en otro lado. Repitió la pregunta: ¿quién necesita a las mujeres? Aquellos que se sienten inseguros sentimentalmente, aquellos que no saben resolver sus problemas por si mismos, aquellos que quieren presumir de sus logros con alguien distinto. ¿Y de qué iba a presumir él? ¿De su dinero? ¿De su atractivo? Eran cosas vanales, cosas en las que las mujeres se fijaban menos. ¿Era necesario un cambio? Sí, un formateo a fondo en su conciencia, remodelar sus pensamientos era una buena idea. Pero la crianza animal que le había dado su padre era como un algortimo para una computadora: estaba forzado a seguir las estrictas pautas de comportamiento impuestas para los ricos. Entre ellas incluía desdeñar cualquier persona que no fuera de su misma clase y aceptar, sin recelo, los algoritmos de vida que llevaban desde hacia siglos.

Pero, contra todos los pronósticos, Draco Malfoy no se sentía cómodo con aquel comportamiento. Era asfixiante, agotador tener que vestir trajes de sastre todo el tiempo y caminar de una manera que le hacía doler las caderas. No, no quería tener una vida tan restringida, tan acartonada y cuadrada. Él quería vivir de verdad: ir a todas las fiestas que quisiera, acostarse con la primera mujer que se cruce por su vista, beber cualquier licor y comer cualquier comida, sin reglas ni pautas, sin constreñimientos. La idea de acostarse con cualquier mujer era una idea fantástica: así podría entender mejor a las mujeres y buscar alguna compañera sentimental, con la que pudiera pasar el resto de su vida. Y no tenía que ser una mujer con millones de Galleons en sus bolsillos ni que caminara como una modelo.

Podía ser como cualquiera.

Menos como Granger.

Era una sangre sucia.

Si había algo que odiaba y que estaba en la raíz de su conciencia, en lugares tan recónditos en donde la luz de la razón era casi como un milagro, era el odio por las personas de sangre impura. Era casi como una religión para él relacionarse como gente de sangre limpia, aunque no fueran tan ricos y ostentosos como él. Y, pensando en familias de sangre limpia, creyó que su primer objetivo como romántico y presuntuoso conquistador era la flamante mujer de Potter. La comadreja menor, como llamaba él a Ginny, resultaba un bombón irresistible para su líbido reactivado. Pero había un pequeño gran problema.

Potter.

El mago de cabeza rajada, como él lo llamaba, no era alguien con el que convenía cruzarse en el camino. Ya varias veces fue derrotado por él y eso lo molestaba. Él era feliz con su mujer a su lado. ¿Y lo sería sin ella? Si lograba arrebatarle a su mujer, seguramente terminaría tirado en la calle como un borracho a medianoche, aturdido por un encantamiento de Potter. No, no le convenía en lo absoluto. Después, miró hacia arriba, como queriendo traspasar el techo del vestíbulo, para ver qué era lo que hacía Hermione. Seguramente, jugueteaba con sus partes íntimas en ese momento y, tentado por la curiosidad y el deseo contenido de tocar la piel de la castaña una vez más, subió las escaleras lo más en silencio que pudo y se plantó frente a la puerta. Tomó el pomo y la abrió sin problema.

El único detalle era que Hermione no estaba desnuda en lo absoluto. Se hallaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio, revisando unos papeles de los cuales no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se trataban. Hermione percibió la presencia de Draco por la sombra que proyectaba la luz del atardecer que se filtraba sobre la ventana y caía sobre él.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Hermione despreocupadamente.

Él no dijo nada.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó ella. Después se volteó hacia él—. Más vale que sea importante porque estás estorbando mi trabajo.

—¿Tú no te estimulabas sola?

—No. Es una pérdida de tiempo —respondió Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano para dar cuenta que no le importaba en lo más mínimo—. Si has venido a preguntarme si ya no hago tu pasatiempo favorito, será mejor que te pierdas.

Ahora era Draco el que estaba en peligro de sentirse vulnerable. Hermione había descubierto lo que Draco todavía trataba de aprehender: Draco la deseaba pero, las costumbres involucradas por su casta, ahogaban aquel deseo y lo transformaban en odio.

—Arrgh, eres odiosa, Granger.

—Draco. Sé que me deseas y no tiene ningún condenado sentido que lo ocultes. Ginny me dijo que entregara mi amor a un hombre que realmente lo necesitara. Sé que eres un hombre al que ninguna mujer puede resistirse. Y yo tampoco puedo hacerlo.

Él no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Pero, reaccionando rápidamente, Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y la obligó a levantarse. Sin embargo, la jaló con demasiada fuerza y la tiró sobre la cama. Ella no se quejó en lo absoluto: en cambio, tomó las manos de Draco y tiró de ellas, haciendo trastabillar al Slytherin y él cayó sobre ella. Sus respiraciones se entrecruzaron y la agitación en Draco era palpable y, qué decir de Hermione. Ella no hacía nada, y él estaba fascinado por la aparente entrega de su enemiga. Sin poder resistirse y recordando la experiencia de tocar su piel, la besó, al tiempo en que la mano de Draco pasó por debajo de las ropas de ellas, tocando su vientre y, queriendo llegar a experimentar una sensación explosiva incontrolable. Sabía que una de las partes más tentadoras de una mujer eran sus pechos, como un faro entre la niebla, como una lámpara para una mariposa nocturna, como una flor para una abeja. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la flor, Hermione se zafó de sus brazos y se incorporó, conteniendo la agitación, arreglándose el pelo y mirando a Draco con firmeza.

—Si deseas poseerme, Draco, tienes que llegar a mi corazón antes que a mis pechos. —Ella volvió a su escritorio y se sentó a examinar los documentos, como si aquella apasionada escena nunca hubiera pasado. Draco reflexionó, con horror, que ahora los papeles se estaban invirtiendo: era ella la que lo estaba controlando, manejando, a través del deseo y la lujuria. Desde que él la tocó en aquella misma habitación, ella había comprendido que los manjares fáciles eran su mayor debilidad, tanto en el plano moral como en el pasional, y quería darle una lección…

Draco no iba a dejar que una mujer tomara el control de la situación así de fácil: era el hombre el que mandaba, el que soportaba todas las tempestades, las tormentas y los relámpagos, el que se mostraba como un muro infranqueable. Las palomas eran más difíciles de controlar cuando volaban y eran más fáciles de dominar cuando estaban contenidas dentro de una jaula. En consecuencia, el objetivo de Draco era enjaular a la paloma para poder acceder fácilmente a ella y manipiularla con facilidad. El problema era que Hermione no era una paloma fácil de capturar. Su carácter fuerte y su inteligencia y astucia la hacían un objetivo casi imposible. Necesitaba una debilidad, algo que la hiciera ponerse a sus pies como una esclava.

Pero, el anhelo de amar a una mujer era también un sentimiento indomable, que ninguna regla de etiqueta ni prejuicio podía controlar. Ni por mucho que le inculcasen reglas de vida encorsetadas o férreos prejuicios, el amor era el único sentimiento incondicional que podía conquistar a una mujer. ¿Era posible que el amor le pudiera ganar al orgullo? Si seguía en esos mismos términos con ella, era muy posible que terminara enamorándose de ella… y sería esclavo de ella. No podía permitirse el engorro que supondría depender de una mujer y, sobre todo, de una sangre sucia como Granger. Con sólo pronunciar su apellido, sentía una molestia incontrolable. ¿Y si la llamaba por su nombre? Ella creería que estaba loco, que estaba bajo el efecto del maleficio Imperius o alguna cosa parecida.

Pero debía intentarlo, si quería que ella le fuera servida en bandeja de plata, tenía que sufrir un ligero cambio para mientras encontraba una debilidad en la castaña. Tenía que simular amabilidad pero al mismo tiempo, mantener las apariencias para que no se diera cuenta de su plan. Volvió a la habitación de Hermione y se puso delante de ella, tratando de no sonar demasiado empalagoso.

—Tengo que disculparme contigo —dijo, con gran dificultad. Jamás en su vida le había pedido disculpas a nadie. Sus acciones nunca necesitaban justificación ni necesitaban arrepentimieento—. Ya sabes, por ser tan poco caballero contigo.

—Tú siempre eres poco caballero, Draco —puntualizó Hermione, soltando una sonrisa despreocupada—. ¿Y qué haces pidiendo dsiculpas? Tú siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, y no necesariamente es una disculpa.

—¿No crees que todas las personas tienen derecho a cambiar? —inquirió Draco, tratando de pensar como un hombre promedio.

—Está bien si quieres cambiar pero, cuando lo tratas de hacer demasiado rápido, o es porque estás desesperado por conseguir algo o algo te traes entre manos. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿qué pretendes o qué quieres lograr?

La pregunta lo desarmó por completo. Hermione era demasaido astuta para él. No podía esconder nada, a menos que…

—Pretendo llegar a tu corazón, algún día.

—Bueno, en ese caso —Hermione sonrió por ninguna cosa en particular—, puedes empezar por llamarme por mi nombre.

—De ninguna manera, Granger… perdón, no quise decir eso. Es la costumbre.

—Ya te acostumbrarás. El ser humano es una animal de costumbres, Draco.

—Tienes razón, Hermione. —El rubio se sintió distinto a cuando la llamaba por su apellido. Era agradable pronunciar su nombre. Al menos eso era algo, algo que lo ayudaría a que su actuación fuera más creíble—. Mi padre se colgó de eso para domesticarme a su antojo. Soy casi un calco de lo que es él: Mortífago, desagradable y cáustico muchas veces.

—Lo eres pero puedes dejar de serlo—. Hermione creía que Draco estaba empezando a ser sincero con ella—. Yo te puedo ayudar con eso. Después de todo, eres un ser humano, y todos los seres humanos se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Aquello era más de lo que Draco había planeado. Se estaba creyendo todo el cuento de querer cambiar y lo hacía como si no supiera lo que en verdad deseaba hacer con ella. Sin embargo, en algunos casos, una planta puede dar a luz a otra, como un sentimiento puede crecer a expensas de otro. Pues éste era el caso: Hermione estaba siendo bondadosa con él y, en lo que iba de su existencia, ella nunca lo había tratado con gentileza. ¿Estaría planeando algo también? Aquel pensamiento lo perseguiría por un largo tiempo y lo sumergiría en la más profunda depresión. Pero, por ahora, estaba pendiente de lo que pretendía con ella.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Hermione, sonriéndole.

—En lo del cambio —respondió Draco, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa sincera, de las cuales escaseaban en su historial de buenos momentos—. Tienes razón. Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Sabes? Nunca creí que fueras a mostrar un lado bueno algún día. Era más, había perdido todas esperanzas de ver algún cambio en ti. Pero me equivoqué al no creer.

—Es de las pocas veces que te equivocas en algo.

Ambos rieron.

Algo tronó dentro de ellos.

Hermione sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón que la risa de Draco había sido espontánea y no el resultado de un algoritmo planeado meticulosamente por él. Recién ahora, estaba descubriendo un incipiente aprecio por Draco Malfoy pero, todavía no estaba lista para admitirlo. Draco, impulsado por algo que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender, le tomó el hombro. Le temblaba la mano. Ella no hizo nada mientras Draco manoseaba el hombro de Hermione. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento: de repente, algo comenzó a estirarse hasta tensionarse, algo entre los dos, algo que se daba sólo entre acérrimos enemigos cuando dejaban de odiarse. Temiendo que Hermione se le acercara más y arruinara su plan, Draco dejó su hombro y se alejó un poco de ella. Hermione no pensó que cambiara tan pronto.

—Es la primera vez que haces un gesto de cariño.

—¿Eso fue un gesto de cariño? —preguntó Draco, sin entender.

—Sentí como jugabas con mi hombro, con delicadeza, con ternura.

Draco no dijo nada. Dio un paso hacia atrás, después otro, otro más… y salió corriendo de la habitación. Hermione miró, con ojos sorprendidos, cómo Draco salía presuroso de la habitación, tal vez no acostumbrado a dar muestras de cariño. Tratándose de un hombre que nunca había dado muestras de cariño a una hija de muggles, su actitud era perfectamente comprensible. Volvió a sentarse a revisar el caso Malfoy, ya no con la misma convicción de antes. En su interior, estaba de acuerdo con el señor Wilson: había que darle una segunda oportunidad a Draco. Al fin, después de siete años de haber luchado contra él y contra su orgullo, estaba empezando a mostrar un lado que no se acostumbraba ver en él. Después, se concentró en hallar una manera en que los demás casos de asesinato fueran sobreseídos por buena conducta.

Por otra parte, Draco Malfoy estaba sudoroso. Había tocado otra vez a una hija de muggles, y lo que era más sorprendente, la había tocado a voluntad y no impulado por deseo o por algún hecho involuntario. ¿Había algo que estaba cambiando en él? ¿Qué pasaba si su simulación de ser una buena persona se convertía en realidad? No, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Fue al baño para lavarse la cara y secarse el sudor.

Fue cuando tuvo una luz en su cerebro.

Miró el botiquín y pudo ver una poción, aquella misma que usaba Hermione para aliviar el dolor de estómago. Leyó su composición y sus efectos colaterales y vio, con agrado, que entre los efectos más nefastos que tenía era la dependencia y salía una nota diciendo que no se tomara más de 10 ml por día. Si esa poción producía adicción, entonces, con su macabra mente, que si lograba drogarla con la poción, la tendría a sus pies en muy poco tiempo. Y nadie se daría cuenta que fue él.

Fue cuando las dos partes de la conciencia de Draco se enfrentaron por primera vez. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió dividido entre hacer el bien y hacer el mal. Antes no tenía reparos en ignorar la parte buena de su conciencia pero ahora, ya lo pensaba más. Si no drogaba a Hermione, tendría la oportunidad de tener su amor para siempre pero, si lo hacía, lograría llegar de todas maneras a ella. Además, llegar a su corazón por las buenas era muy difícil y tardado. No había más que ver lo que había pasado entre Harry y Ginny. Tras cinco años de soportar la presencia de uno y sin poder amarlo, habían logrado estar juntos. Si la drogaba, iba a pasar menos tiempo hasta tenerla a sus pies. Como siempre cuando alguien indeciso e impaciente tiene que tomar una decisión, opta por el camino fácil, que muchas veces no es el correcto. Dejó el frasco de poción en su lugar y se secó la cara. Ahora tenía que buscar una manera para que Hermione tomara recurrentemente la poción. No era tan difícil imaginar que mientras más dolores de estómago tuviera, más poción tendría que ingerir. Y con una simple pócima de diarreas, de esas que tanto vendían los gemelos Weasley, más un pequeño ingrendiente que le había mostrado en una oportunidad el profesor Snape, quien todavía enseñaba en Hogwarts, tenía el molesto efecto de estreñimiento y causaba terribles dolores de estómago. Había encontrado la forma de hacer que ella la amara por el resto de su vida. Lo único que temía era que le bajara el remordimiento de haber hecho algo terrible y tratara de arreglar todo cuando fuera demasiado tarde para soluciones de parche.

"Sin remordimientos, Draco" se trató de convencer.

"Esa mujer te golpeó. Humilló tu orgullo"

El orgullo. Era la cualidad más visible en sus acciones y según él, su mayor virtud. Si Hermione había lastimado su orgullo en aquel puño que recibió de parte de ella en tercero, lo tenía que pagar de alguna manera. Hermione también era orgullosa pero, por motivos distintos al de él. Estaba orgullosa de ser quien era, de sus cualidades, tanto virtudes como defectos. Era distinto al orgullo que tenía él. Estaba enfocado en su linaje, en sus posesiones, en lo que significaba su ascendencia y su muy poco probable descendencia. En resumen, orgullo de Slytherin. Más preocupado de su sangre que de su esencia, Draco Malfoy era un dinosaurio de la aristocracia, en peligro de extinción y, tenía que prolongar de alguna manera su sangre. Era más, su sangre era tan pura que, aunque se cruzara con una hija de muggles, igual saldría un mago de sangre pura. Y la clave de su descendencia estaba en el segundo piso, examinando papeles y escribiendo reportes.

Salió del baño y subió las escaleras nuevamente, sin siquiera mirar la puerta del cuarto de Hermione y entró al suyo, cerrando la puerta con llave. Había una mujer, en muy poca ropa, acostada sobre la cama y haciendo un gesto muy sugerente. ¿Cuándo había llegado esa mujer a su habitación? A un lado estaba la revista abierta y Draco sintió que se encendía otra vez. Y, con respecto a la mujer, siempre había estado allí pero, no para dejar descendencia, sino para desahogo mutuo; él por la carencia de pareja y ella por la ausencia de su esposo.

Y no era para menos, pues la mujer que estaba esperando a Draco para satisfacer sus deseos no era otra que su propia madre.


	9. Por necesidad

**IX**

**Por necesidad**

Pobre Hermione. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba en el cuarto contiguo. Y pensar que de verdad creía en un cambio en Draco Malfoy, en alguien que había aparentado tener un corazón de hielo durante todo este tiempo y que, en el fondo, no era más que la costumbre inculcada en él por la sangre. Sólo podía escuchar unos gemidos velados y suspuso que Draco estaba viendo una de las tantas películas eróticas que contemplaba por la televisión. Bueno, estaba en todo su derecho. Pero ignoraba completamente queb, en esta ocasión, Draco estaba participando en una escena erótica con una mujer.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo, revisando los papeles, una y otra vez del caso Malfoy y, encontró detalles nimos que eran como unas pequeñas piedras que separaban unos bloques gigantes, lo cual dañaba la coherencia del juicio de Draco. Las declaraciones de los testigos que aparentemente presenciaron los asesinatos que había perpetrado Draco eran inconsistentes y llenas de lagunas que fueron ocultadas mediante encantamientos y otras maniobras literarias. Por ejemplo, en un pasaje del informe definitivo acerca de la tortura a Neville Longbottom, salían las descripciones de los responsables: uno de ellos lo identificaron como un rubio de estatura media y que vestía ropas finas. Se fijó en la estatura de aquel tipo que, según lo que suponía, pensaron que era Draco. Según la descripción dada por los testigos era de aproximadamente 1,67m. Después, pasó a la hoja donde estaban todos los parámetros físicos de Draco y vio que medía 1,79m. ¿Cómo podía haber tanta diferencia en medidas? ¿Cómo alguien puede aseverar que Draco mide 1,67m si él era más alto que ella, y ella medía 1,73m? O tenía muy mal ojo o alguien alteró el testimonio para hacer creer que Draco Malfoy había participado en la tortura de Neville Longbottom. Revisó la hoja de testigos presenciales y localizó a un tal Stanley Hughes, uno de los que había visto a los Mortífagos torturar a Neville. Guardó los papeles en su cajón y lo cerró para que nadie lo pudiera ver o alterar.

Sin querer pasó por el lado de la habitación de Draco y no pudo evitar saber qué estaba viendo. Al entender que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, lanzó un hechizo no verbal y la puerta se abrio sin chirridos. Para horror de Hermione, los gemidos no provenían de ninguna televisión, sino que de la cama, donde un rubio y una rubia estaban en pleno acto sexual. Hermione comprendió, totalmente aterrada, que la mujer con quien estaba Draco, era su madre. Ella, como si hubiera visto a un mostruo terrorífico, cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó las escaleras, con las lágrimas a flor de piel. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco hiciera algo tan horrible y tan torcido como aplacar sus deseos sexuales con su madre? Se olvidó completamente de su propósito y se sentó sobre la sala de estar, llorando en silencio, en medio del vacío humano que se podía sentir allí. Sabía que él sentía una necesidad inmensa de amor y de cariño, a pesar de ser tan frío como un iceberg pero, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo desesperado que estaba. Bueno, ahora lo sabía. Y quería ayudarlo, ahora que tenía un indicio claro que Draco no pudo estar involucrado en los asesinatos y que la única persona que había matado era a Ron, y por despecho, por creer que ella lo quería de verdad.

Dejó de llorar. Unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras. Pronto, los zapatos lustrosos de Draco Malfoy pisaban los escalones con aparente tranquilidad. Luego, el cuerpo entero de quien era dueño de la casa descendía al primer piso, con un rostro inexpresivo. Hermione se incorporó y se acercó a él pero, en cuanto estuvo a tiro, Draco le pegó un feroz puñetazo a la castaña. Ella cayó al suelo, botando sangre y lágrimas.

—Te advertí que no entraras a mi cuarto —rugió Draco, dando una patada en el vientre a Hermione, quien gimió con fuerza y botó sangre por la boca—. Te lo advertí, y no me hiciste caso.

La castaña estaba encogida sobre el suelo, tratando de protegerse de cualquier ataque pero éste no llegó. Draco la jaló por el pelo y la miró a los ojos, sin el calor que había desprendido sólo hace un rato atrás. Hermione no podía entender que Draco, aquel joven que había mostrado un evidente deseo de cambiar, se había vuelto peor que antes… y todo por verlo teniendo sexo con su madre.

—Tú no viste nada —dijo—. No sabes nada acerca de lo que viste en mi habitación. ¿Entendido?

Hermione, a pesar que estaba muy herida, no vaciló en negar con la cabeza. Draco azotó su cabeza contra el suelo.

—¿ENTENDIDO? —vociferó esta vez.

Hermione, malherida y semiconsciente, siguió firme en su negativa. A Draco no le quedaba más alternativa. Sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la castaña. No quería que nadie lo acusara de incesto. Sin embargo, Hermione le devolvía la mirada con vaguedad pero con una fuerza que no se esperaba que mostrara, después del vendaval de golpes que había recibido. Tan fuerte pero a la vez tan frágil, tan inocente, que dudó de su objetivo. Tal vez, las palomas eran más bellas cuando volaban libres por el cielo. Después, se preguntó cómo había llegado a este extremo. ¿Por qué la había golpeado? Uno de los peores crímenes de la humanidad era golpear a una mujer y… él casi hacía más que eso. Respiró agitadamente y bajó lentamente la varita, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Se inclinó sobre ella y la recogió del suelo, levantándola y llevándola a su habitación.

La recostó sobre la cama y, con un pañuelo, le limpió la sangre y, con la varita, examinó el interior de su cuerpo, buscando alguna lesión interna que lamentar pero, no encontró nada. Respirando hondo a causa del alivio, Draco guardó su varita y acarició a Hermione en la frente. Ella sintió el acto de bondad de Draco. Sabía que él era un hombre sensible y, lo había demostrado en algunas ocasiones, como los maderos restantes de un barco hundido. Draco sintió por enésima vez que esos ojos miel lo traspasaban, haciéndolo sentirse culpable de todo lo malo que le había pasado a ella. Si tan sólo hubiera alguna manera de curar todos aquellos males que lo aquejaban…

Draco, impulsado por los sentimientos más profundos de su corazón, acercó su boca a la de ella. No importaba si era por amor o por pura compasión o necesidad pero, cuando sus labios estuvieron a una distancia crítica, ya no se pudo echar atrás. Hermione sintió por primera vez en su vida, los labios de un Slytherin en su boca. La pasión del rubio era algo que nunca había sentido la castaña y… le gustaba. Quizá tantos años de sequía pasional lo convirtieron en un desesperado amante. Draco no prolongó más su beso, pensando no, sintiendo que no debía darle demasiadas ilusiones de cambio a ella. "Los cambios se forjan a fuego lento" decía una canción que escuchaba Draco en la radio mágica. Hermione comprendió las intenciones de quien se estaba desdibujando como su enemigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con voz débil.

Draco tardó en entender la pregunta.

—Es sólo por necesidad —respondió.

Hermione se dio cuenta que la respuesta de Draco había sido ensayada meticulosamente.

—Draco. No debes dejar que tu madre te controle. Debes seguir tu propia conciencia, tu propia voluntad.

—No puedo…

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo decirlo… —Y Draco se puso a llorar.

Hermione se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que entre el rubio y su madre había algo más que "necesidad sexual" dando vueltas. Pero no alcanzaba a entender qué era. Por el momento, sólo rodeó el hombro del rubio con uno de sus brazos y consolar su dolor. Tal vez Draco era una buena persona después de todo pero alguien se empecinaba en hacer creer lo contrario. Y esa persona era su madre pero, todavía no se sentía con valor para encarar a Narcissa. Era una mujer de armas tomar.

Todavía sintiendo un dolor descomunal en el estómago, se levantó y llevó a Draco a su habitación, quien todavía lloraba. Su madre ya no estaba allí. Lo sentó sobre la cama y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo solo y cerrar la puerta. Hermione volvió a su habitación y revisó por última vez una cosa que había olvidado antes de echarle una visita a ese tal Stanley Hughes. Después que Draco fuera detenido por Harry, unos magos del Ministerio, por rutina, se le hacían varias pruebas para comprobar que él había sido el asesino pero, en la tonelada de pruebas que se le hicieron, no se muestra en ninguna parte, la esencial prueba del _Priori Incantatem_, que revelaba si había hecho maleficios imperdonables en el pasado. Esto constituía una violación a la Ley Mágica de Investigaciones de Crímenes y los aurores que examinaron la varita de Draco lo sabían. Además, era una falta demasiado obvia para que pudiera pasar desapercibida entre los informes, lo que inducía a pensar que alguien obvió deliberadamente la evidencia y escondió o destruyó el formulario de la prueba del Priori Incantatem. Ahora, tenía que verificar si existían incongruencias de ese tipo en los demás informes. Pero, era demasiado tarde para visitar al testigo y decidió cenar y dormir para ir, a primera hora, al domicilio de Stanley Hughes y aclarar parte del misterio.

-------O-------

Eran las once de la mañana del día siguiente. Sólo quedaban unos pocos días para que pasara el primer mes en la mansión de los Malfoy y recibiera su sueldo. Hermione parecía haberse olvidado del altercado de ayer a causa de la entrevista que había tenido con el testigo presencial. Además, para respaldar la historia, grabó toda la conversación. La declaración de Hughes contradecía varias cosas acerca de la versión en papel de ésta misma. Por ejemplo, decía que no había ningún rubio en la escena de la tortura, sino que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro. Aquella pequeña alteración en el testimonio desbarataba la teoría que Draco Malfoy estuvo involucrado en el ataque a Neville. Y había más: Hughes contaba que estaba hablando por teléfono con un amigo y él le había dicho que se encontraba con un tal Malfoy compartiendo algunas copas de vino de elfo. Esto no aparecía en la declaración de los informes. Había sido omitido, deliberadamente, por alguien.

Hermione terminó de escribir el reporte que le mandaba al señor Wilson cada tres días y decidió que, para evitar un nuevo viaje, le pidió prestada la lechuza a Draco, quien no puso reparos de ningún tipo. Ató el informe a la pata de la lechuza y contempló como se perdía con el cielo cubierto y triste. Hermione, después de mirar por unos minutos por la ventana, bajó para tomar un desayuno, pues partió temprano a la casa de Hughes para recoger su versión de los hechos. Esta vez, se lo preparó ella misma, dejando a Corky libre para que hiciera lo que quisiese. Luego de unos minutos, bajó Draco Malfoy, algo más aliviado a causa de lo de ayer.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Hermione, sonriente. Aquel gesto puso muy triste y culpable a Draco.

—Sí. Pero, estoy tan arrepentido de haberte golpeado de esa manera. No puedo creer que me dirijas una sonrisa después de eso.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

Draco siguió bajando y ordenó a Corky que le hiciera un desayuno. Hermione lo invitó a que se sentara junto a ella para dialogar un poco. Él, dudando un poco, temiendo que ella lo recriminara por algo, se sentó junto a Hermione y miró hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos miel de ella.

—Draco. No te sientas culpable.

—Pero…

—Vamos. Dame una sonrisa. —Ella le sonrió. Draco, que no estaba acostumbrado a las sonrisas que no fueran sarcásticas o mordaces, hizo un grotesco rictus con los labios. Se sintió avergonzado pero ella lanzó una risa dulce, que no hizo más que avergonzar más a Draco.

—No tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo para reír —le dijo Hermione, acercando un poco su cara a la de él—. Sólo sonrie. No pienses en nada más. Siente que hay algo bueno en todo esto.

Draco pensó en algo bueno que le hubiera pasado. De repente, sonrió pronunciadamente. Hermione estaba perpleja.

—Nunca te había visto sonreír de esa manera —observó ella, también sonriendo—. ¿En qué pensaste?

Draco se puso rojo.

—En ti.

Hermione también se puso roja. Ambos se rieron, como en respuesta a su nerviosismo. Fue el rubio quien se atrevió a hablar ante tanta vergüenza.

—Me gustas mucho, Hermione.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cara. No se esperaba una daclaración como aquella, ni menos de alguien que había gastado más de media década en odiarla con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía qué decir, que pensar ni cómo actuar. Se quedó sentada, con las manos sobre la cara, como una estatua. Draco esperaba, nervioso, que ella dijera algo, algo que le dijera si estaba bien o estaba mal lo que había dicho porque, en términos de relaciones sentimentales, todavía era un niño.

—Draco… me has tomado por sorpresa —dijo ella, recuperando el habla antes de lo que pensaba—. No me esperaba eso de ti, ni mucho menos ahora. Creo que es muy temprano todavía y, estaba pensando que podíamos empezar siendo amigos, limar todas nuestras asperezas primero y luego, dejar que todo suceda como tenga que suceder.

—Pero es lo que siento. —Hermione pudo percibir en su mirada que estaba siendo sincero—. No me interesa si es muy temprano todavía para entablar una relación. Yo sólo quería que lo supieras. —Draco sintió que las palabras siguientes eran demasiado grandes para su garganta—. Yo… te quiero mucho, Hermione.

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar aquellas palabras de su peor enemigo. ¿Era posible el amor entre dos personas que se habían odiado por tanto tiempo? Ahora estaba encontrando un indicio que aquello podía ser verdad.

—Tenemos que ser amigos antes —dijo Hermione con voz queda.

—No me importa. —Draco hizo algo que antes era un sacrilegio para él. La abrazó fuertemente, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña—. Haré lo que sea necesario para llegar a tu corazón, lo que sea, aunque tenga que salvarte de la muerte.

Hermione se conmovió con aquellas palabras y dejó que él se apretara contra ella todo lo que él quisiera. Cuando Draco decidió separarse de ella, ellos se sentían unidos por un incipiente lazo de amistad. Lo que hizo con su madre era por necesidad. Esto, era por un sueño, por algo que se le había negado por tanto tiempo y que ahora, tenía la oportunidad de tener. Y, con respecto al plan que tenía para drogarla, se olvidó completamente de él, pensando que la única manera de llegar a su corazón, era conociéndola y aprendiendo acerca de ella. Draco le tomó la cabeza y le habló con delicadeza.

—Te prometo que sacaré todas mis fuerzas para deshacerme de mi madre. Ya bastante tiempo me ha envenenado. —Después, ellos volvieron a sus desayunos, ya bastante desahogados de sus sentimientos. Hablaron toda la mañana, conociéndose y riéndose de las ocurrencias del pasado, cuando se peleaban como unos auténticos niños. Las risas de los dos se podían escuchar hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba sentada Narcissa, con el rostro contraído por la ira y la bronca de saber que ya no podía aplacar la ausencia de su marido con su hijo. Era momento de tomar acciones drásticas…

-------O-------

Era la tarde y Hermione recorría su camino al banco Gringotts para retirar parte de su sueldo. El objetivo era, con ese dinero, comenzar los trámites para comprar una nueva casa, después que la que tuviera fuera rematada durante su ausencia en Azkaban. El dinero retirado pertenecía a la primera cuota de su nueva casa, ubicada cerca del centro de Londres, cerca de su lugar de trabajo. Cuando estaba delante del ejecutivo de ventas, éste hizo una observación que inquietó a una tranquila Hermione.

—¿Usted no es Hermione Granger? —preguntó el ejecutivo mientras ella firmaba el contrato—. ¿La famosa abogada que defendió a Draco Malfoy?

—Sí, soy yo —respondió ella.

—Bueno, me temo que tendré que cancelar el contrato, señorita Granger —dijo el hombre con voz cortante. Hermione no podía entender el extraño comportamiento del ejecutivo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso no lee las noticias, señorita Granger?

Después de salir del edificio de viviendas mágicas, Hermione estaba irritada. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan grosero aquel hombre? Bueno, la respuesta estaba a su alrededor. Todas las personas murmuraban y la señalaban como si fuera una amenaza a la sociedad. ¿Será por el hecho de defender a Draco Malfoy? Bueno, era comprensible, después que toda la comunidad mágica lo considerara un asesino. Sin darle mayor importancia a los sucesos que estaban sucediendo, Hermione se dirigió de vuelta al banco para depositar de vuelta si dinero. Después que demostrara con hechos verídicos que Draco no había sido ningún asesino sino que trataron de hacerlo ver como uno, la gente cambiaría de opinión.

Salió del banco con ojos mirándola por todas partes. Esquivando comentarios groseros y manos que la señalaban, Hermione comprendió perfectamente la actitud de Harry cuando todos creían que estaba loco e hizo caso omiso de todas aquellas personas prejuiciosas. Siguió andando hasta llegar a la oficina del señor Wilson, quien la esperaba ansiosamente.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger —la saludó cordialmente—. Tengo que alabar su brillante trabajo con los informes y la imparcialidad con que elabora sus conclusiones. Pero, mi punto no es ese, sino que me llegó una carta del Ministro, diciéndome que la despida en este preciso momento.

—¿Por qué?

—Dice que usted es la peor funcionaria del Ministerio de la Magia y que sus actos ameritan su remoción inmediata. —El señor Wilson estaba muy apesadumbrado, lo que le dijo a Hermione que estaba en profundo desacuerdo con el Ministro—. Me indigné cuando me dijo los motivos por el cual debía ser destituída de su cargo y le dije que era una de las abogadas más brillantes que había tenido alguna vez la Oficina de Servicios a los Enjuiciados.

—¿Y cuales son los motivos?

El señor Wilson le alcanzó un ejemplar del diario El Profeta y vio, en primera plana "Escándalo en el Ministerio" y más abajo decía: "algunos testigos confiables, aseguraron que vieron a la reputada abogada Hermione Granger en un hotel del centro de Londres con la conocida modelo de lencería, Ginevra Weasley, teniendo sexo entre ellas. Este hecho ha sido el más escandaloso en la década y se ve claramente la falta de profesionalidad de ambas mujeres. Más detalles acerca del hecho en la página 23".

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, sintiendo que estaba dentro de una pesadilla…


	10. La entrada del tunel

**X**

**La entrada del túnel**

Hermione Granger no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando: justo cuando iba por muy buen camino en la investigación, el Ministro de la Magia la había despedido. ¿Tenía alguna relación el mandamás de la magia con el caso Malfoy? Ahora que tenía libertad absoluta (el señor Wilson permitió que continuara con su investigación) para investigar, ya no tendría las presiones de la Oficina, sino que podía disponer de todo el tiempo que ella estipulase conveniente para formular alguna conclusión con peso en la investigación y formular acusaciones según fuera el caso. Sin embargo, había una cosa que no la dejaba pensar y que hacía humear su mente.

¿Cómo rayos alguien se enteró que ella y Ginny estaban en la misma habitación? No había nadie mirando… y jamás tuvieron sexo entre ellas. Su amiga le había dicho que aquel episodio había sido un mero sueño, que se había quedado dormida viendo una película y fantaseado con la pelirroja. ¿Y si no había sido un sueño? ¿Y si Ginny le hubiera mentido? No, no era posible. Su mejor amiga no le jugaría chueco de esa manera, no hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos. Se puso en el lugar de los hechos y recreó toda la habitación. Las ventanas estaban cerradas… pero las cortinas no estaban corridas. Un descuido menor pudo haber inducido a algunos mirones curiosos a ver. Pero, si Ginny estaba diciendo la verdad, sólo las hubieran observado durmiendo juntas. Y si ella estuviera mintiendo, las hubieran visto en pleno acto sexual. ¿Confiaba realmente en su amiga?

En un acto de fe, le dio crédito a Ginny. Era lógico: el Ministro la había despedido, era la única persona investigando el caso Malfoy y surgieron testigos sugiriendo que ella y su amiga habían hecho el amor. Todo esto sonaba a campaña de desprestigio pero, ¿quién estaba tan empecinado en sacarla del medio? Todo esto era muy confuso: primero, el Wizengamot había omitido los otros asesinatos para que Malfoy quedara libre, y ahora, alguien se esforzaba por meterlo tras las rejas. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Había intereses mezclados en alguna parte?

Llegó a la mansión Malfoy y vio que Draco estaba leyendo el diario, el mismo que le había mostrado el señor Wilson. Cuando sintió los pasos delicados de la castaña, bajó el periódico y la miró a la cara, como si le fuera a decir algo particularmente fuerte. Estaba en pleno proceso de cambio y, lo último que quería escuchar de Draco era una reprimenda.

—¿Cómo es posible que te acusen de algo tan pecaminoso como eso? —preguntó él, sorprendido por las cosas que afirmaba el diario—. No tuviste sexo con ella, ¿verdad?

—No —negó Hermione.

—Hermione. No me importa si te acostaste con Ginny o no. —Draco arrugó el diario y le prendió fuego con la varita—. Me enseñaste a no ser prejuicioso y no lo estoy siendo. Te quiero tal y como eres.

Ella no sabía qué decir. Que él ahora le esté dando muestras no sólo de cariño, sino también que de apoyo, eran una de las cosas que normalmente quedaban fuera del perfil de Draco Malfoy. Ahora, ya no estaba viviendo con un enemigo, sino con un amigo, en quien estaba empezando a confiar más y más. Al menos, ya sabía a quien acudir cuando la acosaran mucho. Harry era un gran amigo pero, Draco estaba más cerca y mostraba vestigios que quería intentar ser diferente, de ser una excepción a la rigurosa regla Malfoy. Tal vez motivado por la ausencia de su ente controlador, su padre, ahora podía manejar sus propias riendas, domar su propio destino.

El rubio encendió la televisión mágica y, con la varita, puso el canal de las noticias. Para irritación de los dos, de lo único que hablaban era del suspuesto romance entre Hermione y Ginny. Mostraban pruebas que se podía ver a todas luces que eran falsas, lo que reforzaba su teoría de una conspiración para meter a Draco Malfoy, un hombre inocente, tras las rejas. La mente de Hermione extrapoló todas sus teorías a la idea de una conspiración dentro del mismo Ministerio. ¿Por qué querían los altos personeros que Draco Malfoy estuviera en Azkaban? ¿Qué ganaban con eso? Era una pregunta fácil de responder: tener al Mortífago libre más peligroso de cuantos sirvieron a Voldemort constituía una victoria sin precedentes en la historia y erradicarían el último rastro de Voldemort de la faz de la tierra. La comunidad podía respirar tranquila por primera vez en siete años. Pero, ¿por qué lograr la paz a través de mentiras y no a través de la verdad? Por supuesto, aquella personas que tienen poder, no les gusta complicarse las cosas y optan por el camino fácil: mentir, ocultar, engañar… y tenían los medios para hacerlo. En cambio, si decían la verdad, la gente no los acompañarían y querrían la renuncia del Ministro y sus asesores y perderían sus puestos de poder. Era una cosa muy sencilla… y ahora tenía que individualizar a los hombres que estaban detrás de todo.

Y no iba a ser fácil.

Hermione y Draco se aburrieron de las noticias parciales que veían por la televisión y la apagaron. No querían tener nada que ver con las noticias triviales y carentes de coherencia que desfilaban por la pantalla. Fue en ese momento en que la puerta sonó. Draco, desconcertado, fue a abrir la puerta y vio a una mujer famosa por "pinchar reputaciones demasiado infladas".

—No la queremos en nuestra casa —dijo Draco con voz seca. No logró intimidar a la mujer.

—Ah, no se preocupe, señor Malfoy —dijo la mujer—. Tal vez tenga interés en ver esto.

La mujer mostró un documento oficial del Ministerio en el que se autorizaba una entrevista con Hermione Granger, firmado por la Oficina de Libre Prensa del Ministerio.

—Ahora, ¿qué me dice?

—No me importa. —Draco iba a cerrar la puerta cuando ella puso un pie para evitar dejarla en la calle. Su rostro estaba lleno de presunción y era muy molesto verla colocar esa cara, como si todos los demás fueran hormigas.

—Vaya, señor Malfoy. Esos modales no se los enseñó mi querido amigo Lucius. Este documento expresa claramente que si no me conceden la entrevista, la señorita Granger y usted, señor Malfoy, serán arrestados por no cumplir con la ley de prensa mágica.

Hermione, quien había permanecido sentada en la sala de estar, acudió a la puerta y desenfundó su varita, intuyendo quien estaba molestando a Draco.

—Sabía que eras tú —dijo Hermione, blandiendo la varita en contra de la reportera—. Debiste haberte quedado en tu madriguera, haciendo trabajos deprimentes, después que te obligué a mostrarle al mundo que Harry no estaba loco.

—Si no me concedes esta entrevista, volverás a Azkaban, donde tu viejo amigo Lucius —dijo Rita Skeeter con voz melosa. Hermione tembló al escuchar ese nombre. Era como si ella hubiera abierto una herida cerrada hace tiempo—. Será mejor que me deje entrar.

—¿Para que usted tergiverse las cosas que yo diga y las ponga en mi contra? Usted es famosa en eso.

—Nada de cositas raras aquí. Considérelo mi venganza por lo que me hizo hacer en Hogwarts.

A pesar que estaba totalmente en contra de la entrevista, no le quedaba otra alternativa que acceder. Si no lo hacía, hasta en Azkaban hablarían de la "ramera". Si creían que estaba tan desesperada como para acostarse con una mujer, los demás internos pensarían que se revolcaría con cualquiera. Era peor que todos hablaran de ella como una lesbiana sin remedio, así que optó por el menor de los males.

Hermione hizo un ademán para que Rita pasara.

—No —le dijo Draco, mirando con tristeza a Hermione.

—Déjala. Puede ser una imbécil pero, es lo mejor. —Ella se sentó en una de las butacas y Rita acercó una frente a ella para estar más cómoda en la entrevista.

—Así que… —comenzó Rita Skeeter, mojando la pluma a vuelapluma que había arruinado tantas vidas como el mismo Voldemort y tendiendo un pergamino sobre sus piernas—, usted estuvo en Azkaban y fue violada por Lucius Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—Es un secreto a voces. ¿Para qué querría saberlo? —gruñó Hermione.

—Pero fue este joven quien pagó su fianza, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione sintió que ese era un punto álgido.

—Porque yo le ayudé a liberarlo.

—¿Y cuales fueron los motivos que la indujeron a defender a un peligroso Mortífago?

—Es mi trabajo. O mejor dicho, era. Defender a los enjuiciados. Soy abogada —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente. Rita no hizo ningún comentario.

—¿Y vive bajo la tutela de este Mortífago?

—Es cierto.

—¿Y no ha pasado nada entre los dos?

Hermione temió que le preguntaran acerca de un posible romance con Draco Malfoy. Aquello sería una bomba en la prensa rosa… y también en la política.

—Nuestra relación es meramente de convivencia asistida.

—¿Convivencia asistida?

—Significa que estoy de allegada en una casa determinada por la oficina en la que yo trabajaba.

—¿No estará tratando de ocultar un romance con él?

—No, sólo somos amigos —dijo Hermione, murmurando para sí que era una pérdida de tiempo decir que eran amigos cuando la pluma que usaba Rita iba a escribir que llevaban como dos meses de noviazgo.

—¿Y de su noche de pasión con la señorita Weasley?

—Sólo dormimos juntas, no hicimos nada raro.

—Pero hubo testigos —arguyó Rita.

—Posiblemente chantajeados por el Ministerio.

—Esa es una grave acusación, señorita Granger —le advirtió Rita con aquel molesto rostro de superioridad.

—Sé cuando una acusación es grave, gracias. Además, es sólo una posibilidad.

—¿Tiene pruebas fehacientes?

—Más que eso.

—Me gustaría verlas.

—Eso sería una violación a la Ley de Investigación Mágica —dijo Hermione, con voz triunfal—. Y esa ley prioriza la privacidad de los documentos legales concernientes a los expedientes de personas enjuiciadas.

—Ah, ya veo. —Rita no pensaba echarse a morir por algo tan nimio—. Pero eso no quita que esté tratando de poner en libertad a un Mortífago peligroso.

—Insisto, no es peligroso. Si fuera así, entonces no estaría dando esta entrevista no yo estaría viva en este momento.

Rita no supo qué decir. La castaña la había dejado en mala posición. Sabía que ella tenía razón y no podía rebatirle de ningún modo. Recurrió a todo su arsenal de desprestigio.

—¿Y dice usted que nunca tuvo sexo con Ginevra Weasley?

—Así es. Nunca lo tuve.

—Bien. Es todo lo que necesito saber. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que marcharme. Esto le interesará a todas las prensas. Nos vemos, si es que no la mandan a Azkaban de nuevo. —Y Rita cerró la puerta tras ella. Hermione no podía disimular su alegría de haber puesto una vez más en su lugar a Rita Skeeter. Podía ser una pinchadora de reputaciones pero, tenía el cerebro del tamaño de una cucaracha. No vio que debajo del sillón donde estaba sentada ella, había una grabadora que registró toda la conversación. Así, podía comparar las declaraciones que anotó la traviesa pluma de Rita y las declaraciones verídicas que ella había escuchado.

Hermione sacó la grabadora de debajo del sillón y escuchó toda la conversación. Después rió para sí.

—Bueno, creo que Rita va a meter la pata muy hondo en la barro —dijo Hermione, caminando hacia la escalera y subiendo por ellas y yendo a su habitación. Abrió un espacio hueco dentro del cajón y metió la grabadora dentro de ella y le aplicó encantamientos de alarma de proximidad para que nadie pudiera tener acceso a ella sin que ella lo supiera. Por supuesto eran encantamientos de corte muy avanzado, que muy pocos magos comunes sabían hacer, por lo que respiró tranquila. Bajó otra vez y se halló la sorpresa que Rita había vuelto y la esperaba, con una sonrisa macabra en sus ojos.

—¿Sabía que las conversaciones grabadas eran inadmisibles en las cortes? Supongo que una abogada como usted lo sabría.

Hermione pensó que se trataba de una broma.

—Claro que lo son. Cuando las grabaciones han sido alteradas, recién ahí son inadmisibles. Tienen que pasar una serie de pruebas para determinar que no haya cosas raras en la grabación. Mala suerte otra vez.

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

De todas maneras, no tenía nada más que hacer en la casa.

—Vaya. Eres brillante, Hermione —dijo Draco.

—No me digas que no lo sabías. —Hermione sacó un poco de monedas de oro y se puso su abrigo—. ¿Quieres almorzar en el centro?

—Bueno… está bien —accedió Draco, contento.

El rubio también se puso su abrigo y los dos salieron, caminando por la calle, sin mirar a aquellos que los observaban, incrédulos. Sólo no había que darles ningún motivo para que pensaran que eran novios. Doblaron una esquina y pudieron ver a un ejército de fotógrafos que los esperaban.

—No les hagas caso, Draco —le susurró Hermione, sin acercarse a su oído. El rubio asintió y ambos reanudaron la caminata, ignorando los flashes y las preguntas de los reporteros. Una sesión de entrevista con Rita Skeeter ya era suficiente como para no ser entrevistada por un mes. Cuando vieron que los fotógrafos y demás se iban resignados, Hermione sonrió.

—La indiferencia es la mejor herramienta contra la prensa.

—¿Y no van a pensar que nosotros estamos saliendo juntos?

—Ah, por favor —dijo Hermione—. Mientras no nos besemos ni nos demos muestras de cariño mutuo, estaremos bien. Ah, allí hay un buen restaurante.

Ambos entraron y escogieron una mesa cerca de la ventana, para mostrarles a la prensa que no tenían nada que ocultar. Ordenaron aperitivos, platos fuertes, acompañamientos y postres. Todo un almuerzo. Hermione pagó por adelantado más una propina generosa. Esperaron un momento mientras llegaba la comida.

—Oye Draco —comenzó Hermione, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa. El rubio pensó que tenía manos hermosas y estuvo tentado por momentos en tomarlas y besarlas, diciendo que era un gesto de cortesía, pero Hermione dijo nada de gestos de cariño—. Me gustaría saber si te ha gustado a alguien en tu vida.

—Alguna vez me gustó Pansy Parkinson pero, resultó que ella era muy dejada a llevar. Sólo quería estar conmigo para lucirse. En esos momentos, el que quería lucirse era yo. Por eso es que buscaba a las chicas más lindas del colegio que fuera aproximadamente de mi edad. Desafortunadamente, ninguna chica de Slytherin era hermosa. Tuve que buscar en otro lado.

—Sí. Ahora me acuerdo —dio Hermione—. Apenas pude creer que te hayas atrevido a salir con Cho Chang después que terminó con Harry. No me extraña, pues ella era una de las chicas más lindas del colegio. Lástima que haya muerto.

—Nadie sabe qué fue lo que la mató —añadió Draco, inquieto.

—Tal vez se revolcaba con muchas mujeres. Cuando vio que los hombres le aburrían, probó con las mujeres y se involucró con mujeres extrañas. Después de eso, su saludo empeoró. Tal vez fue aquel síndrome del que todos los muggles hablan.

—¿Qué síndrome? ¿Qué es un síndrome?

La comida había llegado y ambos tomaron los cubiertos para comer. Era evidente que iban a pasar mucho tiempo en el restaurante.

—Un síndrome es un conjunto de síntomas relacionados entre sí —respondió Hermione en el característico tono de entendida—. Y creo que lo que le dio a Cho, fue una enfermedad terrible, que no tiene ninguna cura en ninguno de los dos mundos. Por suerte para nosotros, tenemos mucha magia en nuestro cuerpo para que el virus pueda desarrollarse y sólo cuando estamos muy deprimidos ese bicho nos afecta de manera considerable… y cuando aquella depresión se prolonga por mucho tiempo, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Es horrible —dijo Draco, de pronto asustado, lo cual gatilló la acción refleja de tomar las manos de Hermione. Cuando vio lo que hizo, las quitó rápidamente.

—Lo siento —se excusó.

Hermione no dijo nada. Luego, extendió sus manos y tomó las de él.

—No importa. De hecho, ya no me importa lo que me digan los medios de nosotros. —Hermione miraba a Draco a los ojos, aquellos ojos que hace un mes eran tan fríos e intimidatorios y que ahora mostraban una cálida llama—. Si el amor se trata de tomar riesgos y creer en algo que aparentemente es imposible, entonces yo te amo verdadera, loca y profundamente (Aquí creo conveniente escuchar la canción Truly, Madly, Deeply, de Savage Garden. ¿Quién no la conoce?) Quero creer que te has transformado en alguien que no me esperaba encontrar. No me importan los prejuicios ni los comentarios fuertes. Mi amor por ti es incondicional.

Draco no podía tragar la comida. Aquella declaración no se la esperaba ni en sus mejores sueños. Si antes estaba con una mujer hermosa para lucirse, ahora quería estar con una mujer hermosa para ser feliz, sin importar lo que pasara.

—¿No crees que estamos apurando las cosas? —preguntó Draco, poniendo toda la cautela posible.

—Draco, ya somos adultos. No podemos ocultar lo que sentimos. Y cuando ya no lo podemos ocultar, significa que es tiempo del amor, de querernos y de aceptarnos como somos.

—Tienes razón.

Apenas terminaron con sus comidas, Hermione dejó otra propina generosa y ambos salieron del restaurante y pasearon por las calles céntricas de Londres, hallando una plaza enorme, con árboles y flores hermosas. Buscaron un banquillo y en uno cerca de la pileta central, donde los esperaban una avalancha de fotógrafos. Ambos no querían ocultar nada por eso, ignoraron a la prensa y se miraron fijamente.

—¿Es tiempo? —preguntó Draco, arrastrando las palabras pero seductoramente esta vez, sin un gramo de sarcasmo o animosidad en sus palabras.

—Creo que sí.

Y ambos se besaron.

-------O-------

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Draco vio que tenía un correo de parte de Rita Skeeter. Lo abrió y vio una cinta de video que decía "Vas a perder, Granger". Curioso, Draco puso la cinta en la videocasetera y Hermione pudo ver que se trataba de lo que había pasado recién en la plaza. Después de unos momentos, la imagen cambió por una vista desde un departamento cercano cómo ella estaba de espaldas en una cama, con la cabeza colgando de ella y más a la izquierda, estaba Ginny, estimulando sus partes íntimas.

Hermione sintió que el mundo le caía encima cuando vio el video.

Eso significaba una sola cosa…

Ginny le había mentido.

Después, cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar.


	11. Desahogo

**XI**

**Desahogo**

Draco, que nunca había visto llorar alguna vez a Hermione, se sintió contagiado con sus emociones. La castaña lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar, sintiéndose engañada, humillada. Nunca esperó que aquel sueño que creía haber tenido fuera una cruda realidad… y en el momento en que recién estaba saliendo de un túnel… sólo para entrar a otro aún más largo. ¿Por qué Ginny se había molestado en mentirle? ¿Por qué quería ocultar su escena de sexo con ella? Bueno, Ginny siempre había sido buena para mostrar una imagen positiva de ella: un cuerpo increíble, una excelente esposa y una profesional destacada. No era que quisiera desacreditarla pero, en ese momento, a Hermione ya no le importaba las consecuencias de lo que pretendía hacer. Quería mostrar la verdad, la real y cruda verdad.

Recurriendo a su fría lógica que la caracterizaba desde que se interesó en esto de los libros y del conocimiento, creyó que lo primero que tenía que hacer era recoger una declaración. Después, analizaría las cosas con más detalle. Cogió su abrigo otra vez y abrió la puerta para salir de la mansión, sin embargo, Draco la llamó.

—¿Adonde vas?

—Voy a ver a Ginny. No te preocupes, volveré pronto.

Y haciendo un gesto con la mano, salió y, momentos después, desapareció.

De entre unas malezas tupidas, apareció la castaña. Estaba en el patio trasero de la casa de Harry, unos metros más de lo que hubiera deseado. Ahora, los Potter estarían con los nervios a flor de piel si la vieran entrar por la puerta de la cocina. Para reducir el susto, tocó la puerta de la cocina. Hermione esperó, impaciente, que hubiera alguien en la casa. Un minuto después, un hombre le abrió y, cuando vio quien era, puso una cara de sorpresa y repudio. A regañadientes, la dejó entrar.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Harry, irritado.

—Necesito hablar con Ginny.

—Está en su habitación, empacando sus cosas.

Hermione sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar y, lo que era peor, se sentía culpable de lo que podía estar pasando.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No has visto las noticias?

—Ah, si te refieres a lo que dice esa Skeeter, te tengo que decir que tengo la noticia en mis manos —respondió Hermione, también enojándose con él—. Ginny me dijo que sólo fue un sueño, no que había pasado en verdad. Si buscas un culpable de lo que te pasa en mí, entonces estás perdiendo el rumbo. Yo le creí, pensando que nunca había sucedido.

—Dame una razón para creerte.

—Harry, te vengo dando razones para que confíes en mí desde que me conoces. —Hermione ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Si ahora me vas a fallar, por favor, te pido que reconsideres en pensar que yo tengo la culpa de todo.

—No tienes la culpa de todo. Pero también te dejaste llevar.

—¡Ya te lo dije, Harry! Ginny me engañó.

—Ya no sé en quién creer.

Hermione le pegó una bofetada en la cara.

—¿Dónde estás Harry? —preguntó la castaña. Después, lo dejó parado en medio de la cocina y acudió a la habitación de Ginny. Vio que ella estaba preparando sus cosas. Era evidente que deseaba irse de allí para nunca más volver.

—Me mentiste —dijo Hermione, sin más preámbulos.

—Yo no te he mentido. Pero Harry —dijo Ginny, golpeando su cama con los puños y derramando su cabello rojo encendido sobre las sábanas—, cree que me acosté contigo y no va a cejar en su convicción. Por eso pidió, no, me exigió que me fuera de la casa y firmara un formulario de divorcio.

Hermione se llevó las manos al pecho, horrorizada.

—¿Ustedes… se van a separar?

—Es lo mejor. Ya tiene grabada en piedra la idea que tuve sexo contigo. No tiene sentido seguir forcejeando con él. —Ginny lanzó un leve sollozo antes de cerrar las maletas. Hermione, por más que su desconfianza a la hora de tratar con casos delicados le hiciera indagar más, sentía que confiaba en Ginny.

—Bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar que te vayas. Pero te advierto que la prensa no tardará en estar a tus espaldas. Y sé que lo último que quieres es que seas desprestigiada por esa condenada de Skeeter.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar sus maletas y caminar, cabizbaja, hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás y dejó atrás su hogar, lo que era su casa antes de los fatídicos hechos recientes. Hermione se sintió repentinamente fuera de lugar en la casa. Reuniendo fuerzas, fue a encarar a Harry, quien trataba de hacer como que jamás en su vida se hubiera enamorado de una mujer.

—No puedo creer que hayas decidido separarte de Ginny —dijo Hermione, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Ella es una buena mujer y no puedes dejarla botada en la calle así como así. Estoy segura que estás sufriendo por lo que aparentemente hicimos pero, tienes que creerme. No pasó nada entre nosotras, te lo juro.

—Pero el video…

—Debe tener algo que no haya visto. —Hermione se atrevió a pedirle un favor a un airado Harry—. Si quieres, te lo traigo para que lo analices. Sé que tienes las herramientas para hacerlo y te lo pido como último favor. Si ves que no hay nada raro, entonces tienes todo el derecho de no dirigirme la palabra el resto de tu vida. Si alguna vez recuerdas nuestra amistad, por favor, hazme caso.

Harry estaba en una batalla interna. Hace tiempo que no tenía una. Que Hermione le viniera a pedir un favor después de hacer lo que hizo, era una depravación. Sin embargo, no perdía nada en analizar el video. Si era verdad, entonces tendría razones de sobra para alejar a Hermione de su vida; pero, si el material había sido alterado de alguna manera, podía salvar su matrimonio y así, alejaría a los periodistas de su casa.

—Está bien, le echaré un vistazo a ese video —dijo Harry, como en contra de su voluntad—. Pero, si resulta que es verdadero, olvídate que existo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y, después de indicarle que se la enviaría por lechuza, se fue de la casa por la puerta delantera esta vez. Se escondió detrás de la verja y desapareció. Al aparecer otra vez en la mansión Malfoy, vio que Draco lo estaba esperando, sonriente. Hermione estaba extrañada por aquella sonrisa carente de sarcasmo.

—Te he comprado más de esa poción para los dolores de estómago —dijo, señalando una botellita que sostenía con su mano izquierda—. Además, he ordenado a un sanador que te examine para que pueda ver qué afecta realmente a tu estómago.

—Draco —dijo Hermione. Por impresionante que pudiera parecer, Draco se había vuelto mejor persona que Harry, quien a regañadientes había accedido a revisar un video que podía cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. Después, le dio un fuerte y apretado abrazo. Draco todavía no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño por lo reaccionó con cierto recelo. Hermione sabía que el cambio era difícil, sobre todo con alguien que había sido criado para despreciar a las personas de clase inferior. Después de darle un fugaz beso en sus labios, Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones, suspirando hondo, después de tener que lidiar con la bestia en la que se había transformado Harry.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo, más para si misma que para Draco. No obstante, él la escuchó.

—¿Qué no puedes creer? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Qué tu amiga Ginny te hubiera mentido?

—No. —Hermione entendió que el rubio estaba tratando de escucharla—. No puedo creer que Harry haya echado a Ginny de su casa y quiera separarse de ella.

—Pero si eran tan felices —acotó Draco, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Así era. Pero ese video arruinó todo. Lo que me recuerda —Hermione cogió el video y lo puso sobre su regazo— que tengo que enviárselo a Harry para que lo revise. ¿Podrías prestarme tu lechuza?

—Claro. No hay problema.

—Quiero salvar ese matrimonio —dijo Hermione con total sinceridad.

Después de ver cómo la lechuza se perdía en el cielo, Draco abrazó a Hermione por detrás, dándole un cariñoso beso en el cuello, lo que hizo que ella diera un saltito.

—Aprendes rápido —dijo Hermione con una risita.

—Hago lo que puedo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y encaró a Draco. Estaba pasando por un mal momento y deseaba desahogarse pero no sabía cómo. Sentía que la respuesta a sus problemas estaba delante de ella pero, no se atrevía a tomar aquella oportunidad, temiendo que el rubio pudiera cambiar drásticamente de opinión con respecto a su comportamiento. Pero, no podía desaprovecharla, no quería volver a estar sola jamás: deseaba sinceramente creer en que las cosas podían cambiar, en salir del túnel y salir a volar a la vida, a la felicidad y al amor. Apenas pudo creer lo que estaba haciendo cuando tomó de la mano a Draco y ambos subieron las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación de ella.

Una vez allí, Hermione cogió un álbum de fotos y se sentó junto al rubio en su cama para mostrarle su vida antes de conocerlo como era ahora.

—Apenas puedo creerlo pero, esa niña rechonchita que está tirada sobre la arena, soy yo.

—¿Eres tú?

—¿Me hubieras creído si no te lo hubiera dicho?

—Te tengo que admitir que no.

Y ambos rieron. Hermione pasó una página y Draco pudo verla cuando tenía diez años, el momento en que había logrado hacer su primer hechizo. Y no era un encantamiento fácil.

—Me acuerdo que el primer conjuro que logré hacer bien es el de levitación —contaba Hermione con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Por eso no tuve problemas con él cuando el profesor Flitwick nos lo enseñó. Pero Ron me había tratado mal cuando le indiqué que lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Y supongo que fue ese logro lo que te motivó a aprender magia. —Draco no hallaba para nada aburrido el relato de Hermione—. Y aprendiste muy rápido.

—Lo único que desconozco es llegar a amar de manera más profunda.

Draco se sintió identificado con ella en ese respecto. Con su madre sólo se había encargado de satisfacerla por el momento, un rato de placer. Sin embargo, deseaba experimentar algo distinto, algo más profundo y con sentido, algo que fuera más allá del momento y que perdurara en el tiempo, una huella que ni la fuerza erosiva del tiempo podía borrar. Pero, no estaba seguro si quien estaba a su lado estuviera dispuesta a compartir su cuerpo con él, después de lo que había pasado con Ginny. Todavía no estaba esclarecido si era una fantasía o una pesada realidad.

—Hermione.

—Dime, Draco —dijo ella con una voz suave. Él no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por aquella tierna voz.

—Hay algo que quiero hacer pero, temo que sea demasiado para ti.

Ella le alborotó el pelo.

—Nada de lo que me digas o quieras hacer será demasiado para mí. —Draco se tambaleó por dentro. ¿Sabía lo que él quería? No… si ni siquiera había dicho nada—. Draco, yo también quiero lo mismo.

Él no se había dado cuenta pero, estaba mirando a Hermione con una mirada que jamás se le había visto. El hielo que era su corazón ya había comenzado a derretirse y la primavera estaba por llegar. Faltaba sólo unos momentos. Y tampoco se dio cuenta que estaba acariciando sus suaves piernas. Cuando lo hizo, retiró sus manos de ellas, como si estuvieran cargadas eléctricamente.

—Draco, no importa. —Hermione tomó sus manos y las acercó a ella—. He aprendido a confiar en ti y, sé que si me tocas donde sea, sé que será con una buena intención. Estás desesperado por probar el verdadero amor y yo te puedo ayudar—. Ella, todavía sosteniendo sus manos, hizo que tocaran sus pechos. Draco tembló, al saber que estaba sintiendo, por primera vez en su vida, que alguien confiara tanto en él, hasta tal punto de creer que su cuerpo no era prohibido en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, él retiró sus manos de allí, avergonzado.

—No.

—Draco, no quiero hacerte ver como un pervertido —le susurró Hermione dulcemente—. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que para ti, mi cuerpo no es algo vedado. Te has ganado mi confianza y mi corazón y por eso te lo estoy diciendo. Entrégate. Tócame y ámame como siempre lo quisiste. Desahógate de los abusos de tu madre y satisface conmigo todos tus deseos y anhelos. ¿No te das cuenta que yo quiero lo mismo? —Hermione se acercó más a él y Draco fue perdiendo el miedo poco a poco—. No tengas miedo de hacerme el amor, cuando yo lo quiero hacer contigo.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Draco sintió que años de sequía pasional iban a llegar a su fin con una sola caricia. Él acercó lentamente su mano a su rostro y tocó su mejilla. Ella, tomó aquella mano pero no la quitó. Ladeó su cabeza en un gesto de aceptación y ternura y él se sintió contagiado con aquellas sensaciones. Ahora acercó su cabeza a la de ella y sus cuellos se entrelazaron, susurrándose cosas como "te amo" o "hazme tuya". Esto hizo que finalmente, una flama se encendiera dentro de los dos. Draco y Hermione, en la intimidad que le brindaba su habitación, y aprovechando que Narcissa había salido, unieron sus labios por tercera vez en el día. Hermione desabotonó la camisa verde de Draco y reveló un físico bien cuidado. Aunque no fuera la primera vez que lo veía así, era totalmente distinto a cuando se tropezó con él aquella vez en el baño.

Draco, entregado totalmente, desabotonó su blusa y se la quitó con suavidad. Ella lo tomaba de los hombros y se convulsionaba con cada beso que recibía de parte del rubio. Ella lo tumbó sobre la cama, colocándose encima de él y quitándose el sostén. No era la primera vez que Draco la veía así pero, en esta ocasión, ella se estaba entregando a él y no a una ilusión. Ella se inclinó sobre su pecho y le dio fugaces besos, provoccando temblores en su blanca piel. Draco saboreaba cada momento, sintiendo que ella lo iba a llevar a las estrellas y lo traería de vuelta. Ella retrocedió un poco para acabar de desnudar al rubio y volvió a montarse encima de él, ahora moviendo sus caderas, oscilando, como un péndulo, levantando una mano para tomar su nuca, invitación más que tentadora para que él se levantara un poco, jalara su falda hacia arriba y masajeara sus pechos antes que sus labios se posaran en ellos. Ella ya suspiraba agitadamente, y después de unos momentos, se transmutaron en gemidos. Draco apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veía, a la castaña, a quien era su enemiga, moviéndose tan sensual y suave y se dio cuenta que estaba impaciente por compartir su cuerpo con alguien.

Después, fue Draco quien tomó la iniciativa. Con increíble fuerza, se dio vuelta y Hermione quedó debajo de él, dejándose aprisionar por esos fuertes brazos. Él acabó de desnudarla y acercó su boca a la de ella, ambos gimiendo, ambos disfrutando, ambos queriendo llegar al cielo. Besó una vez más a Hermione y ella lo tomó por la espalda, como queriendo que su placer fuera de él también, como las cargas de un puente eran transmitidas al suelo. Sus corazones se llenaron de sensaciones aumentadas, de cariño, de pasión y de un inconmensurable amor. Demostrarse el uno al otro que se amaban a través de la unión de sus cuerpos fue, desde el principio, su intención. Se recorrían mutuamente, se tocaban, se amaban, ya sin miedo, ya sin prejuicios, sólo amor y cariño y pasión entremezclados como la hiedra, ascendiendo al cielo y llegar a la verdadera unión.

Ya no sintieron la cama debajo de ellos.

¿Y no eran adversarios? Bueno, ahora se daban pruebas contundentes de lo contrario. Era como si el túnel se hubiera agrietado en algún lugar y dejara pasar la luz… y ella quería aprovechar esa luz lo más que podía. Apretó con fuerza a Draco, empujándolo hacia ella, quería fundirse con él, que él la hiciera estallar. Él comprendiendo las intenciones de su compañera, la envolvió con sus brazos y se apretó a ella. Sus bocas estaban irresisitiblemente cerca y, sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo, la besó antes que ella pudiera lanzar el último gemido, que fue una sensación que no pudo asociar con ninguna experiencia anterior. Era algo incomparable, algo que no se podía describir de ningún modo. Ni las más monstruosas obras de ingeniería podían superar aquella sensación que sólo se logra en un orgasmo bien conectado. La experiencia los había dejado cansados y sudorosos pero demasiado felices y pacíficos. Draco envolvió a Hermione con sus brazos y la abrazó por detrás, dándole calor y diciéndole que no iba a separarse de ella, por mucho que las cosas fueran por mal camino. Con un beso, le prometió que nunca, pasara lo que pasara, se iban a separar.

Después, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-------O-------

La mañana llegó y ambos todavía estaban desnudos sobre la cama, durmiendo pacíficamente. Fue el rubio quien despertó primero y, con una suave caricia, despertó a Hermione. La habitación estaba en silencio. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido desde que Draco tocó el rostro de Hermione hasta que él abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó una soñolienta Hermione. Todavía no podía recuperarse de la apasionada noche que vivieron ayer. Temió que, como lo que pasó con Ginny, todas aquellas bellas experiencias fueran un mero sueño. Sin embargo, al ver que Draco también estaba desnudo y la abrazaba con tanta delicadeza, entendió que su experiencia fue real. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso a Draco.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—No. Gracias a ti —dijo a su vez el rubio, en el momento en que alguien tocaba la puerta. Draco cogió una bata y bajó a la sala de estar, donde abrió la puerta y vio nuevamente a Rita Skeeter, con su desagradable sonrisa.

—Esperaba verte así —dijo la reportera pícaramente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al numerito que te mandaste anoche.

—Pero estuve en mi casa todo el tiempo —se extrañó Draco.

—Exactamente. —Y Rita le mostró un ejemplar del diario El Profeta, donde aparecía una fotografía gigantesca en donde aparecían ellos en una cama. Draco, horrorizado, hizo pedazos el diario y sintió ganas de golpear a la rubia.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos que Hermione Granger, la abogada más "respetable" del Ministerio, es bisexual.

Draco entendió que alguien más había estado haciendo cosas en su casa. Y sabía que tenían a Hermione en la mira pero, había jurado estar con ella en todo momento y situación… y la iba a defender como pudiera.

—Bueno —dijo Rita Skeeter antes de marcharse—, creo que esto pondrá fin a esa mocosa desgraciada. —Pero lo que no sabía, era que la cosa recién había empezado.


	12. La pura verdad

**XII**

**La pura verdad**

Después de la cáustica visita de Rita Skeeter a la mansión Malfoy, Hermione se mentalizó en descubrir qué exactamente había pasado con los asesinatos que supuestamente había hecho Draco. Aprovechando que él había salido a comprar algunas mercaderías, ella volvió a sumergirse en los documentos, en las declaraciones y en las pruebas que incriminaban a Draco Malfoy. Ya había demostrado que no había tenido nada que ver con la salvaje tortura a Neville Longbottom, por lo que se abocó a los dos asesinatos que había "cometido". Sacó del gabinete el pesado archivo acerca de la muerte del ex Ministro, Cornelius Fudge.

Particularmente interesante era una carta de Fudge a Albus Dumbledore, sólo días antes que este último muriera. Era interesante porque algunas partes del documento estaban tachadas en negro, dando la impresión que fuera una carta normal pero, ¿por qué estaba como prueba? Sabía que los Aurors eran los responsables de la recolección de pruebas y evidencias en el marco de un asesinato. Tal vez había más en la carta de lo que decía pero, los que realmente sabían lo que contenía la misiva estaban muertos y no sabía quien más podía haber tomado la carta. Pero, sabía también que, por rutina, se hacía una lista del personal que estaba a cargo de las pruebas. Cuando la leyó, se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, que entre los mencionados estaba un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien había sido despedido de la oficina en extrañas condiciones. Decidió que tenía que recoger una declaración de él, pues podía tener una posible respuesta al misterio de la carta.

En cuanto al asesinato de Arabella Figg, también estaba rodeado de un pesado velo de misterio. Muchos testigos habían visto a Draco Malfoy entre los implicados en el crimen. ¿Implicados en el crimen? El informe final expresaba claramente que Draco Malfoy fue el único procesado por aquel asesinato. ¿Qué había pasado con los demás? Presuntamente fueron dejados libres por el simple hecho que no tenían conexión alguna con Malfoy. También era curiosa la lista de testigos que había visto al rubio blandiendo la varita: todos tenían algo en contra de Draco, simplemente por ser de Slytherin. ¿Habían sido presionados para que mostraran a un Malfoy asesino y desalmado? Consultó las direcciones de todos los testigos antes y después del asesinato y vio un repentino cambio de direcciones. Misteriosamente, todos habían sido trasladados a los barrios más millonarios de Inglaterra, lo que sugería que, habían recibido un fuerte soborno o bien, al ser trasladados a un barrio exclusivo, se aseguraban que no fueran interrogados ni se pudiera acceder a ellos con facilidad. A Hermione le habría resultado más fácil si hubiera permanecido en el cargo de abogada defensora. ¿Tenía relación la masiva protección de testigos claves con su despido? Era evidente pero, tenía que probarlo.

Draco había vuelto de su viaje de compras y llevaba un buen número de abarrotes y otras cosas necesarias para la casa. Hermione abandonó los papeles por unos momentos y bajó las escaleras dando un fuerte abrazo al recién llegado. Era como si recién se hubieran casado y, por el momento, nada ni nadie parecía molestarlos. Draco encargó a Corky que llevara las compras a la cocina y las ordenara y se sentó junto a Hermione en la sala de estar.

—Estuve muy distraído durante la compra —dijo, como sin llegar a ninguna parte con el comentario.

—¿Es sobre lo que hicimos anoche?

—Sí.

Hermione le tomó ambas manos y le dirigió una divina sonrisa.

—Draco. Es la primera vez que lo haces con un verdadero sentimiento y entiendo que te sientas desconcertado, después de vivir tanto tiempo con emociones reprimidas. La culpa la tienen tus padres, por ser tan cuadrados y fieles a su crianza animal.

Draco no dijo nada por unos instantes.

—Te amo, Hermione.

—Yo también, Draco.

Fue justo el instante elegido por una lechuza para entrar por una de las numerosas ventanas y dejar caer sobre el regazo de Hermione una carta de Harry, que contenía el informe de su análisis del video. Ella, impaciente por saber si su experiencia lésbica había sido producto de su imaginación o una verdad de piedra, desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza y la extendió.

_Hermione_

_Ya he analizado el video que me pasaste y tengo que hacer las conclusiones respectivas. Primero, el video posee una muy baja calidad y se nota por los cuatro costados que fue filmado en un estudio de Londres y que la recreación del edificio en donde supuestamente ustedes tuvieron sexo no es correcta. Además, viendo más de cerca las imágenes, pude notar que sus cabezas fueron superpuestas sobre los cuerpos de dos mujeres que aparecían en una película erótica _muggle_, dando la impresión que eran ustedes. Sin embargo, la superposición era muy pobre y fácil de detectar, además que hice un estudio acerca de la proporción entre cabezas y cuerpos. No correspondían para nada. Así, mi conclusión final acerca del video es que éste ha sido groseramente manipulado para hacer creer que tú eras lesbiana, lo que dice que tanto tú como Ginny estaban diciendo la verdad. Siento mucho haber dudado de tu confianza y espero que, aunque no sea fácil, me perdones._

_Ojalá que haya ayudado con tu investigación. Junto con esta carta, hay un informe técnico firmado por mí para que lo adjuntes a tus archivos y lo presentes al señor Wilson._

_Con todo cariño…_

_Harry_

Hermione dio un descomunal suspiro cuando terminó de leer la carta. Después de todo, Ginny decía la verdad: no habían tenido ninguna relación sexual en aquel hotel lo cual reforzaba la idea de un complot urdido por la prensa y, por consiguiente, el Ministerio para sacarla del medio. Pero todavía faltaban muchas pruebas para presentar una acusación seria contra los responsables de semejante escándalo.

—Draco. Tengo que salir —dijo Hermione, cariñosamente.

-------O-------

El domicilio de Kingsley Shacklebolt se había convertido en un despojo de hogar apacible cuando Hermione llegó a ese lugar. Totalmente impresionada por el extraño despido del Auror, ella echo a un lado el portón de madera que casi se salía de sus goznes y tocó la rancia puerta que aparentaba ser de roble. Después, un hombre alto y con barba de hacia meses apareció por la entrada y miró con un regocijo que no parecía haber exteriorizado en años a la castaña. Por supuesto la conocía como una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter.

—Hola Hermione —saludó Kingsley, agitando su mano izquierda.

—Hola, señor Shacklebolt —devolvió el saludo Hermione. El desgreñado hombre dueño de aquella ruinosa casa, la hizo pasar y ella pudo ver que el interior era una analogía del exterior. Los sillones estaban roídos y las arañas del techo colgaban por los cables. La pintura se descascaraba de a poco y el conjunto era de lo más entristecedor. Sin embargo, Hermione se esforzó por mantener la neutralidad y se sentó junto a Kingsley, quien trató de disimular que vivía en un chiquero.

—¿A qué se debe la visita?

—Iré directo al grano, señor Shacklebolt —dijo Hermione, rebosando seriedad—. Según lo que he leído, usted formaba parte de las personas que manipulaban las evidencias en el caso Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué lo despidieron?

Kingsley se removió un poco en su asiento.

—Bueno, fue un hecho algo confuso —admitió Kingsley en tono lúgubre—. Después que clasifiqué la evidencia, me di cuenta que Draco Malfoy no había lanzado ningún encantamiento en contra de Cornelius Fudge. Pero cuando lo hice ver al señor Scrimgeour, me dijo que aquellas pruebas habían sido manipuladas por mí para dejar libre a ese "imbécil". Después, creo que me ficharon por falsificación de evidencias y fui despedido.

Hermione se llevó una mano al mentón, reflexiva.

—¿Scrimgeour le mostró pruebas que apoyaran que usted falsificó las evidencias?

—No. Dijo que no tenía autoridad para preguntarme eso.

—Eso es abuso de poder —dijo Hermione, sintiendo que la madeja de hechos que envolvían el caso Malfoy se estaba aflojando un poco. Había indicios que el Ministro de la Magia había abusado de su poder para encubrir el asesinato de Fudge—. ¿Hay alguna manera de probar que Scrimgeour dijo eso?

—Hay muchas maneras de hacerlo. Pero la más eficiente es un encantamiento que se llama Prior Vocalis. Funciona de la misma manera que el Priori Incantatem pero se usa para escuchar las palabras dichas anteriormente por la persona a la que se aplica el conocimimento. También se podría usar la Legeremancia pero, Scrimgeour la ha declarado ilegal y no admisible para interrogatorios y juicios.

—Nunca había escuchado del Prior Vocalis.

—Es que es un encantamiento poco usado por los magos, por eso fue cayendo en el olvido. A nadie le interesaba poder escuchar las palabras dichas en el pasado, salvo para diversión.

Hermione sintió que era momento de revelar el verdadero motivo de su visita.

—¿Usted sabe de la carta que le mandó Fudge a Dumbledore?

—Por supuesto —dijo el ex Auror—. Esa carta decía explícitamente que tenía oscuras sospechas acerca de Rufus Scrimgeour. Que tenía intenciones de continuar con la Segunda Guerra Mágica porque la venta de varitas, de pociones y otras cosas mágicas de poca monta se vendían por montones y significaban una ganancia de miles de millones de Galleons de los cuales, gran parte va a parar a las ganancias del Ministerio. Como usted puede ver, señorita Granger, a Rufus Scrimgeour le convenía prolongar la guerra lo más posible.

—Una última pregunta, señor Shacklebolt —dijo Hermione, creyendo que estaba obteniendo, de quien estaba sentado a su lado, la información que había estado buscando a lo largo de toda su investigación—. ¿Usted cree que todo tenga relación con el caso Malfoy?

—Tratándose del "Mortífago más peligroso del mundo", creo que sí.

Hermione tenía las mismas ideas que el ex Auror pero, tenía que hallar pruebas de las conexiones de los altos funcionarios del Ministerio y Draco Malfoy. Después de despedirse de Kingsley, Hermione caminó hacia una plaza cercana, se ocultó detrás de los arbustos y desapareció.

-------O-------

Draco Malfoy leía el periódico en la sala de estar cuando la puerta se abrió. Hermione había aparecido y llevaba una sonrisa radiante.

—¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? —inquirió él, sorprendido.

—Estoy encontrando cada vez más evidencias qur afirman tu inocencia en todos los cargos —respondió la castaña, pasando por su lado y tomándole el cuello suavemente. Draco apenas podía creer (todavía) que ella, la sabelotodo, la sangre sucia como eran sus apelativos antes de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, fuera su novia. Ella subió las escaleras para sumergirse una vez más en sus informes y declaraciones para descubrir alguna cosa que desmadejara la bola de acontecimientos de una vez por todas. Draco la dejó sola, pensando que debía darle toda la concentración posible para resolver el caso.

Hermione iba a entrar en su habitación cuando sintió un terrible dolor de estómago. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de espasmos y retortijones de tripas. Daba alaridos aterradores, lo cual daba a entender que éstos no eran dolores comunes. Algo le estaba pasando. Draco subió febrilmente las escaleras y corrió al baño para coger la poción que aliviaba los dolores de estómago y se la tendió a Hermione, quien bebió la dosis indicada en el frasco. Después de unos segundos, ella dejó de retorcerse y se puso de pie, resoplando de alivio.

—Gracias, Draco —dijo ella entre farfulleos—. Nunca me había dolido tanto el estómago. Pero, lo que es extraño es que no me dolía precisamente allí. Era más abajo.

—Creo que lo mejor es que tomes un descanso —le sugirió Draco—. No puedes trabajar en esas condiciones.

—Claro que puedo. —Hermione estaba decidida a poner a los responsables de transformar a Draco en un chivo expiatorio donde merecían estar—. Tengo que probar tu inocencia, mi amor, sea como sea, aunque tenga que sufrir como en el mismo infierno para lograrlo.

—Pero tu salud está primero. —Draco pensó que era una frase demasiado cliché para ella pero, no hallaba qué otra cosa decir ante la decisión de Hermione—. Sé que es importante para ti este caso pero, por favor, considera lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Si siento otro dolor así de grave, creo que dejaré de trabajar.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y le prometió que iba a estar en su habitación y con el frasco listo para darle la poción a la menor exclamación.

En tanto, Hermione estaba desconcertada por el punzante dolor que había sentido. Si no era en el estómago, tenía que ser en la veijga o en algún órgano genital… De pronto, Hermione tembló de un miedo espantoso. Sabía de aquellas enfermedades que se contagiaban por vía sexual y que los magos no las padecían por llevar sangre mágica en sus venas. Pero, ella todavía no había podido recuperarse del trauma que sufrió en Azkaban y las pesadillas eran frecuentes. Ya no podía seguir haciendo como si no pasara nada. Todavía se hallaba deprimida y seguramente había contraído una enfermedad sexual cuando Lucius la violó y, en este momento, era el tiempo preciso para que la enfermedad actuara. Tenía que curar la depresión para curar la dolencia pero, ¿cómo?

Tenía que alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, al menos momentáneamente para seguir revisando los papeles. Se sentó sobre la silla y comenzó a buscar evidencias, por aquí y por allá, tratando de conectar al Ministro con el caso Malfoy. Había descubierto una posible asta para el reno cuando por la ventana apareció Hedwig, llevando una carta para Harry. Llevaba muy malas noticias, pues, después que Ginny se separó de él, la vio por la calle, en un traje escueto y repartiendo panfletos. Pasó por su lado y ni siquiera lo había reconoció. En lugar de eso, le tendió un panfleto y decubrió, con horror, que estaba trabajando de prostituta. No lo pudo creer, no creyó que fuera a estar tan deprimida. Pero, lo que más la impactó era que tenía un aspecto de extraviada, como si viviera en otro mundo. La conclusión era inevitable: Ginny iba por el mismo camino que Cho Chang y quería evitarlo a toda costa: además había indicios que la pelirroja estaba consumiendo drogas, a causa de su extravío.

Decidió que después de revisar el caso Malfoy, iría directo donde pululaba su mejor amiga y hacerle entender, de alguna manera, que estaba errando el rumbo y que necesitaba profunda rehabilitación. Después, se sumergió otra vez en los documentos, apenada por el nefasto destino que le esperaba a Ginny, tomando la arista que había encontrado y exprimiéndola al máximo, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una orden expresa de Rufus Scrimgeour para despedir a los Aurors que habían encontrado las evidencias, incluido Kingsley Shacklebolt. Además, ordenó que le hicieran "una limpieza a fondo" a las evidencias, lo que denotaba claramente una orden de manipular o falsificar las pruebas para que Draco apareciera como único culpable de los asesinatos. Tal vez era por eso que el Wizengamot había decidido omitir los casos de asesinato, por que sabía que las pruebas que habían presentado los Aurors eran falsas pero, alguien creyó que, con un nuevo juicio podrían salir a la luz las nuevas pruebas y convencer al Wizengamot para condenar a Draco Malfoy. Pues bien, las nuevas pruebas también eran falsas y ella se encargaría de eso. Contactaría con el señor Wilson para que presentara las pruebas y acusara a Rufus Scrimgeour de encubrimiento y de falsificación de pruebas en contra de Draco Malfoy. Demostraría su inocencia, y llevaría al Ministro al tribunal para poder aplicarle el Prior Vocalis y confirmar todos sus dichos, que no podía ocultar de ningún modo. Ni la Oclumancia funcionaba contra el Prior Vocalis pues éste no era un encantamiento invasivo.

Comenzó de inmediato a redactar un informe para el señor Wilson cuando sobrevino otro terrorífico dolor bajo el estómago. Esta vez, Hermione estaba totamente segura: se trataba de una infección al cuello del útero y sabía, entre gritos y farfulleos, cuándo había sido el momento en que había contraído la infección. ¡Cuánto daría para que las cosas fueran distintas! Pero tenía que aceptar la verdad que ella tenía una grave enfermedad venérea llamada sífilis y que si no se trataba pronto, ella podría empeorar y morir en pocos días. Draco acudió rápidamente hacia ella y le dio la poción para calmar los dolores.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Draco, ayudándola a levantarse.

—No, no me encuentro bien —dijo Hermione, muy asustada por lo que le estaba pasando—. Estoy muy enferma y deberías llevarme a San Mungo, pronto. Déjame terminar el informe y te aviso para que vayamos.

Draco hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Ella volvió a sentarse y garabateó un informe completo acerca de las pruebas que incriminaban a Rufus Scrimgeour en la falsificación de evidencias y de la inocencia de Draco, además de una petición para que él la representara en la audiencia preliminar que se tenía que hacer por rutina para presentar las pruebas y formular una acusación sólida en contra del Ministro. Cuando le dio el punto final, fue Draco quien mandó la lechuza con el mensaje y ayudó a Hermione para que llegara a la puerta de su casa y se transportaran a San Mungo.

Draco y Hermione entraron al hospital mágico. El rubio se acercó al mostrador, explicándole el problema de Hermione e inmediatamente, llegó una camilla flotante y allí la pusieron para hacerle los exámenes pertinentes. Él se limitó a esperar a que ella saliera de la sala de evaluaciones, pensando en qué podía tener de grave alguien como ella. Cuando ella salió, los rostros de los sanadores se mostraban muy serios.

—La paciente tiene una grave enfermedad vénerea pero que todavía está en una fase tratable —le dijo uno de ellos a Draco, quien se removió en su asiento cuando escuchó la palabra "venérea"—. Tendrá que permanecer aquí hasta que los tratamientos surtan efecto. Le damos unos diez días para que se recupere. Después de eso, podrá irse. Y le ruego que usted no esté presente durante su estadía.

—¿Por qué?

—Tiene que estar en aislamiento, para que su enfermedad no se transforme en algo altamente contagioso —explicó el sanador. A Draco no le quedó más alternativa que salir de San Mungo y esperar en su casa a que Hermione pudiera recuperarse de aquella nueva amenaza a su salud. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba preocupado por alguien y, se conformó con saber que, al menos, ella estaba en buenas manos. Volviendo a pensar en Hermione y en su horrible enfermedad, desapareció.


	13. Esperas y angustias

**XIII**

**Esperas y angustias**

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que Hermione fue internada en San Mungo y la profunda preocupación de Draco por la salud de ella le produjo una tan repentina como inusual crisis nerviosa. En su biblioteca particular tarató de documentarse lo más posible acerca de las enfermedades venéreas y, lo poco que contró, bastó para que su temor se hiciera más grande de lo que ya era. No había que indagar mucho para saber qué había pasado para que Hermione se pusiera tan mal. El ambiente de la prisión y la violación de Lucius habían hecho su trabajo. Sólo en ese momento, deseó que su padre permaneciera en Azkaban todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Maldijo su nombre y el hecho que fuera su padre. Ahora que recién estaba descubriendo la felicidad, su progenitor estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo.

Como Hermione no podía recibir ni enviar mesajesa por lechuza, Draco recibió un correo del señor Wilson, diciendo que las pruebas, más el test del Prior Vocalis eran más que suficientes para ir a una audiencia preliminar y presentar las pruebas, aunque reconocía que comprometer al Ministro de la Magia era muy arriesgado y si los jueces no se convencían con las evidencias ni las declaraciones de testigos, no sólo se levantarían los cargos en contra de Scrimgeour, sino que se haría una moción condenatoria al acusador por injurias y calumnias en contra de un "honorable representante de la política mágica", lo cual arriesgaría una pena de al menos 150 días en Azkaban… y sabín, tanto Wilson como Draco, que eso acabaría con la vida de Hermione, y de la peor forma.

Ella no pudo llevar las pruebas de las acusaciones al señor Wilson pero, Draco se iba a asegurar de alguna forma, que las evidencias llegaran al hombre correcto. Y, aunque no le gustara, tenía que llegar al único hombre de confianza que tenía el Ministerio y que él conocía, al menos, de vista. Subió al segundo piso, tomó las pruebas, más el informe de Harry y colocó todo en una carpeta roja. Volvió a bajar, tomó su abrigo y salió al pálido sol de la mañana del séptimo y último día de internado de Hermione.

La casa de Harry no estaba muy lejos por lo que prefirió caminar y esconder los folios debajo de su tupido abrigo para que nadie pudiera ver que llevaba cosas importantes en él. Apuró el paso, teniendo intempestivas sensaciones de estar siendo vigilado por todas partes. Eso, más la angustia que le producía el hecho que Hermione se encontrara muy grave, hacían doblar sus intestinos como si estuvieran vivos. Después de cruzar la plaza a toda velocidad, descendió por una calle poco transitada y poblada de vehículos, Draco llegó a la residencia de Harry. Como tratando de vencer una poderosa resistencia, tocó tres veces a la puerta, rogando contra su voluntad, que Harry se encontrara dentro. Al oír un clic, supo que estaba, en efecto, en casa.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con voz seca.

—Vengo de parte de Hermione…

—¿Por qué no vino ella? —lo cortó Harry. Después de todo, seguían siendo enemigos.

—¿Realmente no lo sabes, Potter? —se burló Malfoy—. ¿Es tu mejor amiga y no lo sabes? Vaya, estoy sorprendido. Algo que yo sé de Hermione y tú no…

—Ve al grano Malfoy.

—Bueno, es que tiene una enfermedad venérea.

El rostro de Harry palideció.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

—Cuando estuvo en Azkaban, mi padre la violó, eso tú lo sabes. Pero, creo que mi querido padre, le dio algo más que un mal recuerdo en ese momento. Sin que se lo propusiera, mi padre le trasmitió una enfermedad sexual a Hermione. Porque yo sé que, por lo demás, Lucius era muy suelto, en sus tiempos de Mortífago. Salía con muchas mujeres y en el 75 de los casos, se acostaba con ellas, según él, para adquirir una experiencia superior en la cama con mi madre. Creo que fue eso lo que trastornó tanto a mi queridísima madre. Bueno, el caso es que Hermione está muy grave y hoy, como a las seis y media, la van a dar de alta, si todo sale bien.

Harry no se movía de donde estaba parado.

—¿Cómo es que no me enteré antes? Los de San Mungo sabían de mi estrecha amistad con Hermione. —Harry se llevó una mano al mentón—. ¿Por qué no me llamaron para estar con ella?

Aunque despreciaba mucho a Harry, Draco creyó que le había dado un buen motivo para pensar. ¿Por qué los de San Mungo no querían visitantes en este caso? El motivo del contagio era una justificación muy pobre. Según lo que le había dicho Hermione en una ocasión, entre magos ninguna enfermedad es contagiosa, dada la magia que corre por la sangre y dijo que todo buen sanador tenía que tenerlo en cuenta. Pero este caso había sido diferente: no se admitía ninguna clase de visita… y eso era raro, incongruente con la política de pacientes dentro del hospital.

—Potter. Necesito que lleves estos documentos al señor Wilson, el de la Oficina de Servicios a los Enjuiciados. Dile que son las evidencias para mi caso y que las revise.

Harry tomó los papeles y miró a Draco, todavía con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque aprecio a Hermione, más de lo que tú pareces apreciarla —dijo Draco con firmeza. Era la primera vez que reconocía ante una persona sus sentimientos hacia Hermione—. Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir. Sólo queda media hora para que Hermione sea dada de alta y quiero estar presentable.

Draco dejó a Harry parado en la puerta de su casa y caminó raudo por las calles y a través de la plaza. Al menos, los documentos se hallaban en buenas manos y, al mismo tiempo, se había deshecho de una carga que podía haberlo llevado a un nuevo juicio en su contra. Ahora, sólo faltaba ir a San Mungo para encontrarse con Hermione.

Y es que había sido una semana completa sin su presencia. Al pensarlo, Draco se vio forzado a mirar hacia atrás, hacia aquella angustiosa espera por verla otra vez. Nunca había sentido esas cosas por alguien y ahora, que las estaba sintiendo, por momentos deseaba que se esfumaran así como habían llegado. Sin embargo, su corazón nunca había estado tan libre y contento como cuando se encontraba con Hermione y la abrazaba, y la besaba y…. cuando la hizo suya aquella vez. Mientras entraba a su casa, volvió a darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido desde que ella lo interrumpió en el baño y tropezaron el uno con el otro. Al menos para él, resultaba increíble que todo el amor que sentía por la castaña comenzara por un roce de lo más casual. También se acordaba de la manera en que la había manoseado. En ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, sintió repulsión a si mismo por actuar de manera tan descarada e impropia de una persona respetable (o que aparentaba serlo) De paso, estaba arrepentido de haber pertenecido a una familia tan falta de moral o de sentido común. Acusaba a sus padres de esnobitas y de haberlo encaminado en una dirección que no era la correcta. Al menos, estaba contento por haber desviado el rumbo para tomar su propia iniciativa, guiado por la mujer que hace siete años era una de sus peores enemigas y que ahora, era su amante. Draco rió para sí cuando se dio cuenta del cambio de rieles que había supuesto enamorarse de Hermione.

Ya en su cuarto, se cambió de ropa, usando un suéter verde y unos pantalones café claro haciendo juego. Sacó los mejores zapatos de su arsenal y caminó hacia la salida de su casa, con la conciencia más limpia que antes. Desapareció justo después de salir de su casa.

Dos minutos después, estaba en el _lobby_ del hospital de San Mungo, acometiendo a la recepcionista cada cinco minutos para saber el momento preciso en que Hermione sería dada de alta. La mujer, cuando Draco iba a preguntarle por quinta vez, se alegró porque una chica de cabello castaño caminaba por el pasillo principal, con alguna dificultad pero con un semblante muy animado. Algo la había puesto de buen humor y no sabía qué era. Cuando lo vio, Hermione se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Draco, dándole un impresionante beso. Draco lo encontró extraño: ella, por lo que él conocía, estaba acostumbrada a las medidas y a los equilibrios pero ahora, todas aquella reglas parecían olvidadas por ella misma. Lo tomó de la mano y, con una enojosa jovialidad, salieron de San Mungo e intempestivamente, desaparecieron.

Ya frente a la casa de Draco, Hermione entró rauda a ella pero él la atajó por la mano y le pidió una explicación para su alegría.

—Me curé de una enfermedad venerea. ¿Cómo no podría estar contenta?

Draco, no contento con la explicación para tan exagerada y cantarina alegría, la siguió asiendo por la mano.

—Dime la verdad, Hermione.

Ella no contestó, se zafó de su mano y entró a la casa, cantando y saltando como si fuera una niña de siete años. Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, también se decidió por entrar.

—¡Ven, Draco! Quiero darte una sorpresa.

El rubio, consternado y curioso, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y la encontró bailando delante de la cama, como si hubiera bebido de más.

—¡Vamos, recuéstate en la cama!

Draco, todavía sin entender, se sentó sobre uno de los bordes de la misma. De inmediato, Hermione cambió su danza infantil por una más adulta y provocativa. Ella meneaba sus caderas lentamente y se precipitaba a quitarse el suéter. Draco le dijo que no era necesario que hiciera algo como eso pero ella desestimó todo cuanto saliera de su boca. Se arrancó la prenda y la revolvió unos instantes sin que su sonrisa se borrara de su cara. La camiseta blanca dejaba ver el sostén rojo (como de costumbre) y se empecinaba en resaltar sus pechos. Draco, se sintió fugazmente excitado ante la posibilidad de estar presenciando un desnudo pero, cuando Hermione se disponía a quitarse los pantalones, Draco precibió una ligera evidencia que ella no era la misma que había conocido y la que había amado. Sacó su varita y le aplicó un encantamiento aturdidor para que se quedara quieta. A continuación, lanzó encantamientos por todas partes.

Era indescifrable la sorpresa de Draco cuando en uno de los impactos, un hombre se hizo visible a los ojos del rubio. Por su atuendo, era un mago del Ministerio, probablemente un inefable, de acuerdo con el minucioso esfuerzo de hacerse pasar por el escenario. Le arrebató la varita y, sólo pàra cerciorarse que no había hecho nada, le aplicó el Priori Incantatem. Lo primero que vio fue una miniatura de la mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo de la estancia meneando sus caderas. No había lugar a dudas: Hermione había sido víctima del maleficio Imperius, lo cual acarreaba terribles conclusiones. Primero, la recuperación de Hermione era una farsa: todavía el mal se encontraba dentro de ella y segundo, el Ministerio parecía estar muy interesado en quitar del medio a la abogada. Supuso, conectando cables por aquí y por allá, que la investigación de Hermione, honesta y profesional había destapado una grave conspiración dentro del Ministerio de la Magia para ponerlo a él tras las rejas. Y creyó adivinar el motivo.

Después de la captura de Augustus Rookwood, el único Mortífago y evidencia del poder de Voldemort era él. Su captura habría significado una victoria sin precedentes para el Ministerio, el derrocamiento definitivo del poder del Innombrable sobre el mundo. Sabiendo que él había sufrido grandes cambios a lo largo de su carrera como Mortífago, al Ministerio no le convenía llevar a juicio a un Mortífago arrepentido y que ahora se esforzaba por realizar buenas acciones. Así, los Aurores falsificaron pruebas cruciales para que Draco pareciera culpable de los cargos que se le achacaban, cosa que Hermione había descubierto leyendo los informes correspondientes. Además estaba el grave soborno de testigos para que cambiaran sus testimonios acerca de lo ocurrido en los asesinatos de importantes personas en el mundo de la magia. Todo parecía apuntar a que el Ministerio deseaba desacreditar a Harry Potter por haber derrotado al Innombrable por el simple hecho de ser un adolsecente plenamente incompetente para vencer a un mago tan poderoso y preparado como Voldemort. El crédito tenía que ser del Ministro y de sus funcionarios. Si el mundo mágico supiera que Harry había sido el verdugo de su némesis, entonces probaría irrefutablemente que el Ministerio era incompetente para resolver problemas de seguridad mágica nacional y los magos de todas partes clamarían por la destitución de Scrimgeour e incluso, tratarían de catapultar a Potter a la cima del escalafón ministerial. Era una situación delicada. Con cuidado, puso el cuerpo inerte del inefable en la puerta de su casa y mandó una lechuza al Ministerio para que vinieran a recoger el cuerpo. Después, deshizo el maleficio que atenazaba a Hermione y le devolvió la consciencia.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ella estaba totalmente perdida.

—Te controlaron, Hermione. Tenías razón. Los del Ministerio están confabulados en contra de ti. Quieren silenciarte para que no reveles la conspiración para desacreditar a Harry.

—¿Desacreditar?

—En la derrota del Innombrable.

De improviso, Hermione recordó todo.

—¡La investigación! ¡Tengo que presentar las pruebas al señor Wilson!

—No te preocupes. Le encargué a Potter para que se las llevara.

—¿En serio?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Eres un amor! —Draco, impresionado por el elogio, sólo se dejó llevar cuando ella lo abrazó y se trepó a su cuerpo, besándolo como si estuviera condenada a ello. Se separó de él de un salto, dejando a Draco tan impresionado como antes. Ella se dio la vuelta para sonreírle antes que subiera por las escaleras y se perdiera en su habitación paras descansar un poco. Draco estaba pendiente que su enfermedad no había menguado, por lo que subió hacia su cuarto y entró mientras ella se sentaba sobre la cama para leer un libro.

—Pero —intervino Draco sin preámbulos—, ¿y tu enfermedad?

—Permanecerá a raya mientras esté contenta.

Pero Draco siguió preocupado.

—¿Qué?

—Nosotros hicimos el amor.

De pronto, Hermione cayó en la cuenta.

—Eso significa que…

La respuesta era demasiado obvia para decirla. Ambos tenían la enfermedad y bastaba un momento de depresión para que hiciera estragos en ellos. La preocupación se asentó entre los dos y cuidaron que el deseo no les jugara una mala pasada. Tenían que mantenerse con el ánimo alto pero, ¿estaban ellos en posición de controlar eso? Dependía en gran medida de los estímulos externos. Decidieron que mañana en la tarde, iban a salir a comer a algún restorán para ayudar a distender los problemas que se cernían sobre ellos como aves de rapiña. En cuanto a ese día, que ya acababa, ya no se podía hacer absolutamente nada. Sólo restaba cenar, la ducha y la cama para reposar un poco y olvidar todas las incontinencias con un buen sueño.

-------O-------

Unos hombres vestidos con trajes de oficina se aproximaban furtivamente a la casa de Draco Malfoy. Sabían lo del cuerpo, y a eso venían: a retirar a uno de sus colegas para verificar el éxito o fracaso de la misión pero, a juzgar por lo relatado por Malfoy, no había ido bien. La astucia de ese hombre era de temer. Cuando se aproximaban a la mansión, se aplicaron encantamientos desilusionadores con el fin de pasar desapercibidos. Se escabulleron entre las matas, extremando el cuidado de la "misión de recuperación". Al mejor estilo de las fuerzas especiales, los inefables se aproximaron al cuerpo, como si hubiera un montón de enemigos deambulando por una calle, que estaba completamente vacía de vida. Cuando lo tuvieron a alcance, también le aplicaron un encantamiento desilusionador para poder ser "transportable". Lo cargaron por los hombros y las piernas y se fueron sigilosamente por la calle hasta un lugar lleno de árboles, buen lugar para desaparecer y evitar un lance más desgraciado.

Una vez dentro del edificio del Ministerio, los inefables transportaron el cuerpo inconsciente hasta la unidad médica del que disponía el Ministerio y allí lo dejaron. Después, en completo silencio, se desplazaron hacia el último piso, en dirección a la oficina del Ministro. No necesitaron golpear la puerta, pues ésta se abrió en cuanto ellos se encontraban a dos metros de la entrada. Los inefables irrumpieron en medio de una discusión muy acalorada entre el Ministro y un hombre alto y de nobles facciones. Era el Director de la Oficina de Servicios a los Enjuciados, el señor Wilson. Éste parecía tener una paciencia infinita frente al aspecto de gigante roja que mostraba la cara de Rufus Scrimgeour.

—Pero —objetaba este último—, no es posible que yo esté implicado en tamaño lío.

—Tengo pruebas que incriminan a sus funcionarios y usted es el único que puede dar el visto bueno a las operaciones de falsificación de pruebas. Tengo pruebas de los sobornos a los testigos claves para que declararan en contra de Draco Malfoy y montón de evidencias de un complot en el que usted puede ser el más perjudicado. Tal vez, si admita las acusaciones, su condena será reducida por humillación voluntaria…

—Reniego de todas las acusaciones. —El buen Rufus se escudó en algo de sobras conocido pero evidentemente falso—. ¿Quién te entregó las pruebas?

—Si lo supieras, tratarías de colgarme.

—¡Te insto a que me lo digas! ¡Como Ministro, me debes respeto!

Wilson se encogió de hombros.

—Está claro que tratas de esconder bajo el tapete un montón de basura. Pues yo no seguiré tu mismo ejemplo. Todo el trabajo de investigación lo hizo mi abogada, Hermione Granger.

Esta vez, Scrimgeour se puso blanco.

—¿No estaba despedida?

Wilson no dijo nada.

—Es obvio que estabas trabajando de manera clandestina. Sabes bien que sólo los abogados contratados por el Ministerio pueden investigar casos criminales. Le voy a cortar la cabeza por esto, señor Wilson, no lo olvide.

—Y también tiene que tener en cuenta que aquellos abogados tienen que, necesariamente, ser pagados. Yo no pagaba salario a Hermione. Ella hizo todo el trabajo de buena fe. Tal vez sus motivaciones sean más transparentes que los suyos, señor Ministro.

Scrimgeour se limitó a gruñir y a crispar los puños.

—Nos vemos en la audiencia preliminar. Será en dos semanas.

Y, evitando a los inefables, salió tranquilamente de la oficina mientras que los primeros entraban en tropel a ella. Scrimegour parecía esperarlos.

—¿Y bien?

—Malfoy es más astuto de lo que creímos. Descubrió el engaño y dejó fuera de combate a uno de los nuestros. Incluso se tomó el descaro de emitir una misiva diciendo que había encontrado a uno de nosotros en su casa, controlando a una querida amiga.

—Amante, querrá decir —corrigió el Ministro—. Después de lo que pasó, tenemos que ampliar el espectro de nuestras acciones.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor ministro?

—A silenciar las voces que nos podrían descubrir. Desháganse del señor Wilson y de Granger. Que no haya testigos ni evidencias.

Y los inefables hicieron un ligero gesto con la cabeza en señal de conformidad, abandonaron la sala, dejando al ministro más preocupado que tranquilizado.


	14. Para bien y para mal

**XIV**

**Para bien y para mal**

Al margen de las maquinaciones del Ministerio, Draco y Hermione se sentían a gusto juntos, aunque la gullotina de la enfermedad que compartían pendiera sobre ellos como un constante mal augurio. Por decisión mutua, acordaron no tener ningún tipo de relaciones sexuales, ni por muy buenos que fueran los motivos para eso. No querían agravar la situación más de lo que ya era.

Draco se encargaba de hacer la vida de Hermione más llevadera, sacándola a pasear por el centro de Londres. Cada vez que ella encontraba algo divertido, él la llevaba a ese lugar y pagaba de su bolsillo los gastos. Mientras ella se llevaba un helado a la boca y esperaba en fila para subirse a una montaña rusa, Draco pensó en cómo había usado el dinero en el pasado su familia para hacer la vida de muchas personas de lo más insoportable y comparó con el destino que le daba ahora… hacer feliz a una persona, sobre todo, si se trataba de una mujer que le había hecho conocer el amor y la felicidad.

_Y pensar que me llevaba mal con ella._

Era la primera vez que estaba enamorado de alguien… y era la primera vez que temía perder algo, en este caso, a una persona. Sabía lo que se trataba de multiplicarse dentro del cuerpo de Hermione y dentro de él mismo. Pero, ahora que tenía algo que defender, iba a poner toda su felicidad para que su novia no sucumbiera a la enfermedad que atenazaba su vida. Y la única forma en que ella fuera feliz era que Hermione lo viera feliz también. Por lo mismo, decidió acompañarla a la montaña rusa.

—¿Vas a subirte también? —preguntó ella, radiante como el sol.

—Tú qué crees.

Ella lo abrazó en medio de toda la gente, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Cuando llegó el turno de ellos, Draco pagó para dos y esperaron a que el circuito del carrito llegara a su fin. Mientras daba vueltas en espiral, en rizos y en todas las formas imaginables, Draco miró a Hermione y ella sola retrocedió a la pared, dejándose aprisionar por él. En un latigazo de pasión, él la beso, con lengua y todo, atropelladamente, como si quisieran fundirse allí mismo el uno con el otro. Mientras Draco manoseaba el cabello castaño de ella, Hermione se separó violentamente de él, negando con la cabeza y con una cara de lo más pálida.

—No.

Él la abrazó cariñosamente, diciéndole con el cuerpo que sentía haber sido tan impetuoso. Ella lo entendió fuerte y claro y se conformaron con tomarse de la mano. Sin embargo, el momento de pasión hizo que el tiempo se contrajera y el carrito ya estaba delante de ellos. Al ser los primeros de la fila, se sentaron en los asientos del frente. Hermione le enseñó a colocarse el dispositivo de seguridad para que no se cayera. Draco aprendió rápido. Una sirena sonó y el acelerón se sintió como si todos los órganos de sus cuerpos se pegaran a sus espinas dorsales. Cuando sobrevino la primera vuelta, Hermione lanzó un alarido y Draco... también pero por motivos distintos. El violento cambio de dirección hizo que el rubio sintiera vértigo y se aferrara a la barandilla, tratando de contener la sensación y divertirse, como lo hacía su novia tan bien. En una curva muy vertiginosa, en donde quedaron de cabeza, Draco le halló la diversión al asunto. Era como volar sobre una escoba mientras jugaba al Quidditch, por lo que se acostumbró rápido. Gritaba y vociferaba, aullaba y se divertía como muy pocas veces en su vida. A su lado, Hermione alzaba las manos y con una senda sonrisa, lanzaba carcajadas. Fue en ese momento en que él se emocionó. Todo se volvió más lento. Nunca había hecho tan feliz a alguien como a ella. Entendió cómo las cosas más simples pueden desatar un vendaval de buenos recuerdos y emociones que no se podían comparar con ninguna otra cosa.

El recorrido del carrito terminó y ambos salieron del lugar con sonrisas pintadas en sus caras. Draco nunca la había pasado tan bien y Hermione hace tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez, no fuera necesario tener que pensar en la enfermedad que tenía. Sólo si eran felices, con el tiempo, la dolencia iba a desaparecer y dejar de amenazar sus vidas.

—Eres bueno —dijo ella, dándole un beso fugaz en los labios de Draco.

—Yo pensaba antes que era uno de los malos.

—Todos tenemos algo de bondad en nuestros corazones —afirmó ella, menguando un poco su sonrisa—. Y lamento no haberlo tenido en cuenta cuando te veíamos hacer todas esas cosas que no nos gustaban. Oye Draco. —Hermione tuvo una repentina idea—. ¿Por qué no te reconcilias con Harry? Después de todo, no puedes ser bueno sólo conmigo.

—Sería muy difícil.

—¿Dije yo que iba a ser fácil? —Ella le tomó la mano y lo llevó en dirección a su casa—. Harry está muy dolido con todo lo que le hiciste pero, lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que va a comprender y te va a perdonar, tarde o temprano. Él es demasiado noble como para odiarte por siempre.

Draco suspiró.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón. Está bien, lo intentaré.

—¡Ese es mi chico!

La casa de Hermione estaba a unas tres cuadras de donde se encontraban actualmente, lo que hacía innecesaria la aparición para llegar más rápido. Esto le dio que pensar a Draco: el mundo mágico giraba a gran velocidad, lo que impedía saborear los detalles que daban sentido a la vida. Era como sin se hiciera girar una vasija decorada primorosamente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los detalles que hacían a la pieza una obra maestra se mostraban como borrones sin importancia, haciendo que la vasija sea como una más. El mundo era igual: giraba a tal velocidad que las cosas más nimias, las que justamente le dan el toque de sabor justo, son imperceptibles y la mayoría de las personas ve sólo lo que hace evidente aquel espiralado mundo. Draco creyó firmemente que era tiempo que las cosas giraran más lento para él, disfrutar de las cosas simples y no omitirlas por su escaso tamaño moral en un planeta en donde lo más importante es lo más grande.

Draco veía plazas llenas de flores, de árboles colmados de frutos, de personas que charlaban amistosamente, de parejas que se amaban dulcemente y de multitud de detalles que se habría perdido de haber usado la aparición. Los árboles también adornaban las calles y las casas con sus patios verdes y multicolores eran un espectáculo digno de verse. Después de cinco o siete minutos de caminata, ambos llegaron a la casa de la castaña y Hermione tocó tres veces la puerta. Después de unos segundos, una mujer muy parecida a Hermione salió a ver quienes eran.

—¿Te gustaría conocer a mis padres?

—Claro —dijo Draco, olvidándose que eran muggles, olvidando el desprecio por los sangre impura.

-------O-------

La Oficina de Servicios a los Enjuiciados estaba en silencio cuando un grupo de Inefables entró sigilosamente por la puerta. Sabían que el señor Wilson se encontraba en su despacho por una llamada que había hecho un infiltrado dentro de la misma oficina. Camuflados por un encantamiento desilusionador, los magos más misteriosos del Ministerio se deslizaban más que caminar por los pasillos que los dirigían poco a poco a su objetivo. Uno de ellos llevaba una poción tóxica que no dejaba rastros en el cuerpo de quien lo ingiriera, cortesía del Departamento de Investigación Mágica. Algún que otro empleado pasaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos, sin reparar en cosas extrañas, como la puerta entreabierta de la entrada a la oficina.

El acceso al despacho del señor Wilson fue un quebradero de cabeza. No podían abrir la puerta de buenas a primeras porque Wilson se daría cuenta que algo no iba bien e iba a llamar a seguridad. Después de todo, la operación de los inefables que esperaban al otro lado de la puerta era lisa y llanamente clandestina, completamente ilegal. Los potenciales asesinos esperaron a que un empleado entrara al despacho del Director y aprovechar las circunstancias para entrar. Pronto, la decisión rindió frutos.

Un Auror ingresaba al despacho de Wilson y uno de los inefables aprovechó la ocasión y se escurrió por el resquicio que había entre la puerta y el umbral. El inefable se paró en una esquina de la oficina y escuchó la conversación entre aquel Auror y Wilson. Para sorpresa del invisible escucha, el Auror no era otro que Harry Potter, quien le entregaba unas carpetas con informes al señor Wilson. El inefable no les dio importancia porque Potter no dio más detalles acerca de los informes al Director y se retiró de allí con la misma intempestividad con que llegó. Era el momento.

Viendo que Wilson tenía algo de sed, el inefable tomó una botella de vino de elfo mientras el Director miraba para otro lado y le agregó la pócima letal, no sin antes beber algo de la bebida para que no se notara el cambio en el nivel del líquido. Así de escrupulosos eran aquellos magos. Dejó la botella de vino en el mismo lugar donde estaba, dejando clara lo detallistas que eran aquellos magos. Después, se retiró a un rincón, en donde esperó a que el Director tomara precisamente esa botella.

—No me haría mal un vaso de vino de elfo —dijo en voz alta el señor Wilson y tomó la botella que el mismo inefable había manipulado. Tomó un vaso de moderadas proporciones y vertió parte del contenido en éste y tomó a ratos, mientras ordenaba los informes de Harry y los depositaba en una caja fuerte con sensores de ocultamiento para evitar que alguien se acercara a la preciada caja. Dejó el vaso en el escritorio y luego, se llevó las manos al cuello, como si estuviera siendo sofocado por alguien. Precisamente, esa poción estaba destinar a bloquear el conducto respiratorio y matar al sujeto pot asfixia. Así disfrazaban cualquier evidencia que indicara que fue envenenado. Además, los componentes del "estrangulador" como llamaban a la poción los encargados de investigación se vaporizaban cuando desempeñaban su función, sin dejar huellas del paso del veneno. Eso fue precisamente lo que le pasó al señor Wilson.

Después que su cuerpo dejó de moverse, el inefable tomó una cuerda y la maniobró de tal manera que se pudiera meter un lazo en el cuello del señor Wilson y colgarlo de una de las ventanas, previamente cerradas, para simular que se había suicidado. Además, dejó una nota mecanografiada, supuestamente escrita por Wilson con los motivos de su suicidio. Después, usó su varita para deshacer los sensores de ocultamiento y con otro encantamiento, abrió la puerta de la caja fuerte, sacó los documentos de Potter y los examinó.

Dio un grito de horror.

Eran un montón de pruebas que inculpaban al Ministro de la Magia de una conspiración para desacreditar a Potter en relación con quién había derrotado al Innombrable. También se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy era algo así como un chivo expiatorio para hacer ver a la gente que el Ministerio era competente y borrar de un plumazo el supuesto mito que Harry Potter había derrotado al Innombrable. Porque eso era equivalente a decir que el Ministerio no era capaz de resolver una crisis y los magos pedirían, no, exigirían la salida de Scrimgeour.

Habría destruído las pruebas si no hubiera sido testigo de excepción del extraordinario poder de Harry Potter, su capacidad de sobrevivir a los peligros más extremos y su aún más prodigiosa capacidad para amar, lo que lo llevó al final a la victoria sobre Voldemort. Sabía que había asesinado a Wilson por mandato del mismo ministro pero sin saber que su superior estaba involucrado en algo tan grave. Dudó de sus propósitos pero, si no hacía lo que le mandaban, sería condenado por no cumplir con un mandato ministerial. Decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, de todas formas, no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación. Cogió los informes, dejó todo como estaba y abrió la puerta mientras nadie viera. Y, así, los inefables lograron su primer objetivo: sacar del medio a Wilson. Y además, tenían las pruebas en contra de Scrimgeour, vitales para la audiencia preliminar que iba a ser en dos semanas. Con las evidencias en su poder, Granger no podía hacer nada y sería condenada por injurias y calumnias en contra del Ministro. Todo tenía que caer por su mismo peso, decía el jefe de los inefables.

Y lo haría.

-------O-------

Si los padres de Hermione fueran prejuiciosos, Draco Malfoy hubiera sido echado a patadas de la casa. Sin embargo, al mostrarse agradable y simpático, ellos no dudaron en admitirlo en su casa como uno más de la familia. Hablaron sin tapujos de los problemas que los aquejaban, incluso de la enfermedad. Los padres de Hermione se asustaron pero, cuando Draco les conto lo que le había dicho su novia acerca de la felicidad y la enfermedad, se sintieron tranquilos.

—Con un hombre como tú, creo que será muy feliz —acotó la madre de Hermione, quien se había incorporado para coger el teléfono.

—Y pensar que era su peor enemigo —dijo Draco, sonriendo a causa de la gracia que le hacía mirar hacía atrás y ver cómo se peleaban el uno con la otra. Era chistoso, tanto que el rubio se dobló de la risa cuando se acordó de sus riñas con Hermione.

—Es una emergencia en el hospital —dijo de repentino la madre de Hermione—. Cariño, tenemos que ir. Surgió un paciente con una inflamación de encías y está sangrando de manera grave. — Ella se dirigió a su hija—. ¿Estás segura que puedes hacerle el almuerzo a tu novio?

—Por supuesto. —Y le dirigió una sonrisa de soslayo a Draco.

Después que los padres de Hermione se fueron, diciendo muchos adioses y "cuídense mucho", ella se precipitó a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo. Iba a ponerle especial cariño y esmero en lo que planeaba hacer y tomó los ingredientes para comenzar con su labor. Draco, que no hallaba nada que hacer, se entretuvo con las revistas de actualidad, que mostraban los problemas de paises remotos, sus conflictos, guerras y problemas económicos y políticos. Obviamente, eran revistas muggle porque las fotos no se movían. Al principio Draco lo encontró aburrido por ese justo motivo pero, con un poco más de paciencia, notó con agrado que era mejor que las fotos no se movieran. Así podía fijarse más en los detalles que en las revistas mágicas no se podían vislumbrar. Y siempre, al final de las revistas había algún tipo de juego como crucigramas, problemas de ingenio y demás juegos numéricos que, para su desilusión, ya estaban resueltos. La mente de Hermione era prodigiosa… y pensar que era un motivo para odiarla, uno de sus mayores defectos. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente y dadas las circunstancias, ahora abocaba sus pensamientos en otra dirección.

Un olor agradable manaba de la cocina. Hermione tarareaba una balada romántica mientras batía el guiso de papas con carne y verduras en la olla. Draco dejó las revistas en donde estaban y acudió a la cocina, conducido por aquel aroma a almuerzo.

—No seas impaciente. En dos minutos estará listo.

Draco no dijo nada. Volvio a la sala de estar y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad con que Corky hacía el almuerzo y, por ende, todas las comidas del día. No conocía que alguien se demorara tanto en cocinar pero que le puisera tanto cariño a algo tan mundano como un almuerzo. Era algo desconocido para él, pero podía sentir la agradable sensación de estar esperando por algo que haría feliz a sus papilas gustativas. Ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca cuando Hermione apareció con dos platos humeantes y los depositó sobre la mesa, llamando con una mano a Draco. No sabía porqué pero tenía la impresión que ese gesto se iba a repetir en un futuro cercano y en condiciones muy diferentes. El rubio se sentó y dio una buena olfateada a la comida. Se anticipaba exquisita.

—Lo hice exclusivamente para ti.

—¿En serio?

—Normalmente hago fideos o arroz, cosas simples. Pero esta vez, quise hacer algo diferente, sólo por ti.

Draco se sintió infinitamente especial y agradecido.

Con la elegancia y educación de un mago de alta alcurnia, tomó la cuchara de una forma más bien extraña, como si no quisiera tener mucho contacto con el cubierto y llenó un plato de guiso para después llevárselo a la boca. Pasó un moento considerable masticando (o eso parecía) y haciendo gestos afirmativos con la cabeza. Cuando hubo terminado, sonrió.

—Tienes talento —le dijo. Hermione se sonrojó.

—No es gran cosa.

—Sí tienes razón. Un guiso no es una comida gourmet pero, está delicioso. No había probado algo como esto hace años, cuando mi madre me hacía las comidas porque el elfo doméstico no era de lo más habilidoso y no tenía el toque adecuado para hacer comida para niños.

—¿Y cuando eras niño… tenías el mismo carácter que tenías antes de saber que no eras tan malo?

—Lo tuve desde que tengo memoria.

—Debió de ser terrible.

—No lo era en aquellos tiempos. Recuerda que yo sólo era un niño e imitaba todo lo que hacían mis padres. Lo consideraba una diversión. Ahora, me arrepiento de haber seguido sus mismos derroteros.

—Una vez, Dumbledore le dijo a Harry: "no son tus habilidades las que definen lo que eres, sino tus decisiones". Si tú mismo decidiste estar en Slytherin, lo deseabas tan fervientemente que el sombrero no dudó ni un segundo en ponerte en esa casa. Pero puedes cambiarlo. Tu destino no está grabado en piedra. Tú mismo lo vas tallando de acuerdo a las decisiones que tomes. Eres lo que decides.

Draco se limitó a comer su guiso. Al parecer, estaba muy exquisito. Luego, comprendió su desfachatez.

—Perdón. —El rubió vaciló—. Tienes razón. No debería dejar que mi destino llegue a mí. Tengo que decidirlo yo mismo.

Hermione terminó de comer y llevó los platos de su novio y de ella al fregadero para lavarlos. En cierto sentido, ella era como un elfo doméstico pero con la que se podía conversar, reír, llorar, emocionarse, lo que uno se imaginara. Ni siquiera era su sirviente por la fuerza, sino por voluntad. Era justo lo que le faltaba en él pero que hallaba lentamente en Hermione. Decidió que algún día le iba a llevar el almuerzo a la cama, en plan romántico. Ella regresó de la cocina e hizo un además para que la siguiera.

Estaban en el dormitorio de ella. Estaba sentada sobre su cama viendo unos libros. Draco, curioso por el contenido de esos libros, se sentó a su lado y echó una mirada. Era un libro lilustrativo en el que se mostraban a dos personas —un hombre y una mujer— desnudas y haciendo unas poses raras, todas de corte sexual.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un libro muggle que ilustra todas las formas en que se puede hacer el amor —explicó Hermione, sonriendo—. Puedes ver que hay formas usuales y extrañas.

—¿Y porqué lo ves?

—Sólo curiosidad. —Hermione dejó el libro sobre la mesa y suspiró—.¿A quién quiero engañar? Me gustaría volver a hacer el amor contigo, Draco. De todas maneras, para bien o para mal, vamos a estar juntos igual. No me importa la enfermedad. Sólo quiero amarte y no deseo ninguna otra cosa más en este mundo. Me harás más feliz de lo que nunca imaginé.

Draco tenía la boca abierta.

—¿No te preocupa la enfermedad?

—En lo absoluto. El amor todo lo puede y, aquí, ahora, quiero demostrártelo.

Él pensó un poco. Luego, ella se sentó en sus brazos y sus frentes se juntaron. Él podía oler el clavel de su cabello recogido en un moño.

—Tomaré el riesgo.


	15. Víctimas de la gravedad

**XV**

**Víctimas de la gravedad**

El grupo de Inefables que asesinó al señor Wilson se hallaban de pie delante del Ministro de la Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, mientras él se encontraba leyendo los informes y las pruebas que lo incriminaban en una conspiración. Su expresión no era de desagrado, sino que de profundo disimulo e incomprensión, como si una poderosa hipocresía se hubiera apoderado de su ser. Como si no fuera culpable de nada de lo que mostraba aquel montón de documentos. A continuación negó con la cabeza y miró a los Inefables con cara de preocupación.

—Quemen todo esto. Esto no sirve para nada. Además, todo lo que dice este informe es falso.

Uno de los crípticos funcionarios tomó la gruesa carpeta y se la llevó en silencio al incinerador para evitar una catástrofe al saber que muchas personas disidentes de Scrimgeour podrían tomar los documentos y hacerlos públicos. Pero justamente, y por cosas del ¿destino?, aquel joven funcionario tenía serias dudas acerca del proceder del Ministro. Estaba tomando decisiones erráticas, se estaban comportando como si fuera perseguido por una verdad lapidaria y quisiera evitar algo que le fuera perjudicial. Tenía miedo, estaba asustado de lo que pudiera pasar si aquellas pruebas se hacían públicas, aunque el Inefable que llevaba las pruebas sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar si los documentos llegaban a ver la luz.

¿Tenían que ser de dominio público?

Ahora el pobre Inefable estaba dividido entre su superior y su buen juicio. El tiempo se contrajo, se le hizo más rápido, como si el Destino quisiera apresurar las cosas, con un motivo desconocido. Ya se encontraba en el horno crematorio, donde normalmente se quemaban varitas de hombres peligrosos, cadáveres de hombres y mujeres asesinados y otras cosas que tenían que ver con cosas comprometidas. Bueno, esto era de lo más comprometedor… para el Ministro. Ya sentía el calor de la hoguera infernal en donde tenía, por orden del máximo poder mágico, destruir algo que podia tanto decir la verdad como mentir rotundamente. ¿Qué era más importante? ¿Decir la verdad o mantener limpia la reputación de un mago a como de lugar? La toma de decisiones era una rutina en el círculo de los Inefables, pero nada le había preparado para una disyuntiva tan 

complicada. ¿Desobedecía en aras de la verdad u obedecía para esconderla? ¿Eran verdaderos los documentos o eran puras patrañas para desacreditar al Ministro? La única forma de averiguarlo era estudiando bien las pruebas y los métodos mediante los cuales se llegó a aquella inquietante conclusión. Con un plan en mente, escondió los documentos bajo la ropa para llevarlo donde alguien que podía analizar las pruebas y probar o refutar su consistencia. Si no había conexión, los quemaba sin remisión. Y si eran verdaderas y contundentes, se aseguraría que llegaran a las manos correctas.

Había tomado una decisión… que quizás le podría costar demasiado caro.

-------O-------

Hermione, sentada en las piernas de Draco, se preparaba para lo que sería el momento más importante de sus vidas: debían probar que su amor era más grande que los problemas que los asediaban. Con su frente tocando con suavidad la otra, deseó con todo su corazón entregarse en cuerpo y alma a aquel hombre, antes enemigo, ahora su más importante aliado.

—Quiero ser tuya, Draco.

El suspiro que le siguió después lo sedujo hasta dimensiones inconcebibles. Cualquiera sucumbiría a aquella frase, teniendo a una persona amada en sus brazos y dispuesta a todo para demostrar su amor. Él la tomó más fuerte de su cintura y, al fin, decidió fundir su boca con la de ella, suave primero, más impetuoso después. Cuando sintió que entraba otra vez en aquel mundo donde lo importante era superfluo y lo más nimio adquiria el tamaño de un gigante, tomó más seguridad de si mismo y la separó de él, tomándole el cuello, desnudándola primero con la mirada, después con las manos, quitándole la ropa con suavidad, haciendo sentir más cómoda a su amante, a su compañera de juego, aunque dudo seriamente que un acto como ese se pueda considerar un juego, al menos desde la perspectiva de Draco y Hermione. La mujer del cabello castaño sacudió su cabellera y fue tras la camisa del rubio.

Fue cuando se acordó de su primer encuentro en el baño de la mansión Malfoy. Recordaba perfectamente el roce de su piel desnuda con su propio cuerpo. Se sintió vulnerada, como si el sólo hecho de tocar la anatomía de su otrora enemigo fuera un 

sacrilegio y un manjar a la vez. Se sintió particularmente excitada por aquel entonces execrable Malfoy… y ahora volvía a sentir lo mismo, pero con un hombre totalmente distinto, un Draco que se escondía agazapado en las sombras de su propia infelicidad y que ahora podía brillar sin disimulo ante ella. Quería volver a sentir aquellas cosas que sólo él le hacía sentir, quería volver a encenderse en una cálida brasa secreta que sólo ellos sabían disfrutar. Fue cuando, sin saberlo, ambos ya se encontraban de pie y desnudos sobre la alfombra del dormitorio de Hermione. Fue como si mágicamente sus ropas se hicieran a un lado para no estorbar aquel momento tan especial y tan poco rutinario que se hacía imposible saber qué iba a suceder.

Draco, con una gentileza sin igual, la tomó en brazos y la recostó con suavidad, como si ella fuera un cisne de cristal y el acarició el pelo. No esperó que ella lo jalara del cuello y acometiera su boca una vez más, cuando ni siquiera se había acomodado encima de la cama. Ella se encontraba sentada y el de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Se separó de ella y él acarició su rostro suavemente pero, Hermione tomó su mano y se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca, introduciéndola dentro de ella y ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sutileza que asustaba, como si lo estuviera disfrutando. Él, asombrado por el gesto erótico de su amante, se acercó a ella mientras Hermione extendía su brazo y le tendía la mano. Draco se la besó y fue recorriendo su brazo con sus labios hasta llegar a su boca, para depositar un beso más en aquellos rojos labios, antes de sumergirse en aquella geografía que sentía ajena pero suya a la vez.

A pesar que ya lo había hecho una vez, sintió que todo se renovaba y se volvía desconocido para él… y deseó volver a plantar besos en el cuerpo de su amante una vez más. Pasó sus labios por su cuello, haciendo temblar a la castaña e hizo una parada obligatoria en sus pechos, tomándolos con la mano con suavidad y calidez, besándolos con pasión, como si fueran la boca de Hermione. Recorrió lugares conocidos pero esta vez no quería perderse ningún detalle: la suavidad de su vientre, la curvatura de sus piernas… y algo más, algo que nunca hizo, que provocó en Hermione una cascada de emociones y sensaciones incontrolables y que sólo podía desahogarse gimiendo y hasta gritando a veces. Con la sutileza de un gato, Draco volvió a besarla y la tomó en brazos, acogiéndola en su regazo y apretándose contra ella. Hermione gimió con fuerza, luego con más suavidad a medida 

que se acostumbraba a la sensación, pero era imposible acostumbrarse a disfrutar, con aquella volcánica espontaneidad que derramaban ambos a borbotones. Ella miraba a Draco fijamente a los ojos mientras oscilaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sentada en las piernas de Draco, haciendo el placer de él suyo, a veces mirando hacia el techo y cerrando los ojos, como si tratara de contener lo que sentía en esos precisos momentos.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando ella se encontraba de espaldas a él, quien la abrazaba por detrás y la tomaba por la cintura, a veces haciendo una fugaz y delicada incursión en sus pechos, besando su espalda y enmarañanado el pelo castaño de su amante. Quería fundirse con ella en ese preciso momento, momento en que ella se dio la vuelta intempestivamente y quedó de espaldas a la cama, atrayendo a Draco hacia ella, como queriendo más. Él la tocaba una vez más, recorriendo su cuerpo mientras que el suyo se concentraba en hacer feliz a Hermione, más feliz de lo que nunca fue.

Lo que vino después ninguno de los dos lo esperó.

Fue como una oleada de agua caliente que recorría sus nervios y sus cuerpos, estremeciéndolos y llevándolos hasta más allá de las estrellas. Hermione y Draco jadeaban del cansancio. Sus pieles estaban relucientes a causa del sudor pero ambos sonreían, más felices de lo que nunca habían estado, más jubilosos que nunca. Había sido el mejor momento de sus vidas y nunca lo olvidarían.

—Me pregunto si mis padres nos vieran en este preciso momento —dijo Hermione, riendo entre jadeos.

—Se llevarían una no muy agradable impresión.

—¿Te parece si vamos a tomarnos un baño?

—Me parece bien. Hazlo tú primero.

Hermione lanzó una sonrisa seductora.

—Me refería a que nos bañáramos juntos.

Draco quedó con los ojos bizcos por unos segundos. Luego, accedió con un gesto de cabeza. Ella, tomando la iniciativa, lo tomó de la mano y ambos, desnudos como estaban, caminaron hasta el baño y se instalaron bajo la ducha donde, además de limpiarse el sudor, jugaron a amarse una vez más. Por suerte, los padres de Hermione todavía estaban entretenidos con la emergencia que les había surgido en la clínica, cosa que no escondieran nada de su amor, mientras se encontraran solos en la casa.



Una vez que terminaron con sus dos juegos, Hermione y Draco se vistieron y dejaron una nota en la mesita ratona diciendo que habían ido a la mansión Malfoy, donde la castaña iba a pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo. Ya caminaban por las calles de Londres cuando Draco decidió comprar un diario de El Profeta.

—Tú dices que siempre hay que estar informado —le dijo el rubio. Cuando leyó la primera plana del diaro mágico, se le cayó el alma a los pies. En una enorme fotografía en el centro de la primera página aparecía el cadáver de un personaje que se les hacía muy familiar. Cuando Hermione lo pudo ver, se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

—No… puede… ser. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

De hecho, sí estaba sucediendo. El cadáver era del señor Wilson, lo que significaba muchas cosas. Significaba que de alguna manera, el Ministerio sabía de las pruebas que incriminaban a Scrimgeour y, el muy patán decidió borrar de un plumazo las evidencias y, por consiguiente, la conspiración contra Draco nunca vería la luz y la audiencia no podría mostrar las pruebas en contra del Ministro y todos los involucrados y sería acusada de injurias y calumnias en contra de un destacado miembro de la estructura de poder del Ministerio. Eso no acarreaba juicio alguno y se pagaba con hasta diez años en Azkaban… y sabía lo que eso significaba. Se sintió devastada, acorralada y sintió que los antiguos fantasmas volvían a por ella. Draco la vio preocupada y la abrazó fuerte para tratar de darle calor para que ella pudiera saltarse el invierno que trataba de atenazarla una vez más, pero Hermione sintió que se hundía cada vez más en el pantano. Lo más probable era que el Ministerio hubiera ordenado la destrucción inmediata de las pruebas, lo que ponía punto final a la investigación que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho. No importaba lo feliz que había sido junto a Draco en su cama. Sabía que con esta mala nueva, lo iba a perder, tal vez para siempre. Los pensamientos fatalistas le impedían reflexionar con objetividad, analizar la situación y buscar soluciones. Saber que había tanto en juego con aquella investigación, la hacían sentir como si unas paredes gruesas se cerraran en torno a ella, aprisionándola, asfixiándola.

Para Draco, ver que Hermione se estaba desmoronando de adentro hacia fuera también lo entristecía pero, había prometido que la iba a hacer feliz y buscaría hasta el fin del mundo para 

tratar de llevarla a aquel camino tan ansiado por todos y que sólo algunos alcanzan. Tenía que hacer el intento. Hermione ya había hecho demasiado por él y ahora, le tocaba a él poner de su parte. Creyó que lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar por todas partes, no perder las esperanzas con respecto a la destrucción de los documentos. Tenían que estar en algún lado, porque asumió que no había sido el mismo Ministro quien encontró las pruebas, sino que uno de sus subordinados… y apostaba que le había dado una ojeada. Sólo con ver aquellos documentos, las dudas asaltarían a quien lo viera y, según la providencial lógica que acompañaba a Draco en esos momentos, trataría de saber si las pruebas eran contundentes o eran meros intentos para hacer ver a Scrimgeour como el villano. Entonces, el primer paso era averiguar quien encontró los documentos. Sabía que era una tarea imposible pero, podía encontrar a un aliado.

Tal vez ahora era el momento de reconciliarse con Potter.

-------O-------

El joven inefable caminaba por un barrio de los suburbios de Londres, con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel personaje que podía sacarlo de las dudas acerca de la autenticidad de las evidencias que llevaba a cuestas. Le había costado un mundo sacar aquellas pruebas del Ministerio y sus férreos controles de seguridad. Todo sea por la búsqueda de la verdad.

Sacó la tarjeta que le había dado ese hombre y comprobó la dirección. Se encontraba delante de una casa humilde pero bien cuidada. Tocó el timbre y pasó como tres minutos antes que una persona de aspecto inteligente y casi tan joven como él saliera por la puerta de la casa. Al ver al inefable, su rostro se iluminó. Era evidente que eran amigos de la infancia. Le abrió la puerta y se abrazaron efusivamente.

—¿Qué deseas, mi amigo?

—De tu sapiencia —dijo el inefable.

—¿Para qué la quieres?

—Para decidir el futuro del Ministerio.

El hombre pensó por unos momentos. Luego, habló con emoción contenida.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?

El interior de la casa no reflejaba la modestía de la fachada. Era evidente que disfrutaba de ciertos lujos, como candelabros de 

oro que colgaban del techo y algunos muebles antiguos, perfectamente conservados. La casa estaba bien iluminada y había varias estanterías repletas de libros de aspecto interesante. El hombre se sentó en una silla junto a una mesa chica, lo que reflejaba la soledad del amigo del inefable.

—¿Y todavía no tienes novia?

—No, por desgracia. —Era evidente que era una de sus penas secretas que deseaba que nadie lo supiera, a excepción de sus amigos más íntimos—. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. Muéstrame qué tienes y te dire si es verdad o no.

El inefable tomó la carpeta y le mostró todas las pruebas que había reunido no sabía quién. Sin embargo, el amigo supo quien había hecho semejante investigación.

—No sé por qué me pides si autentique estas pruebas, si esta investigación fue hecha por una de las mentes más brillantes de la abogacía. —Hizo una pausa para ver mejor el trabajo—. Hermione Granger no inventaría pruebas ni aunque le pagaran un millón de Galleons. Es una investigadora nata y, a mi juicio, la mujer más inteligente y hermosa que haya conocido. Sí, la conocí. Aunque en el trabajo reflejaba una frialdad sin precedentes, extralaboralmente era una mujer muy simpática y dulce, aún a pesar de la terrible pérdida que sufrió hace meses atrás. Aunque nunca me sentí atraído por ella, hacía despertar inconscientemente mis fantasías más calientes…

—Jake…

—Está bien, está bien, le echaré un vistazo.

El erudito que era Jake estudió una por una las evidencias, documentos, declaraciones y conclusiones a las que había llegado la investigación. Examinó cada fotografía, cada palabra, cada frase como si fuera un científico en busca de la explicación a todo lo que pasaba en el Universo. Con ojos expertos, recorrió de principio a fin todo lo hallado en la investigación. Cuando hubo acabado, habían pasado más de tres horas y media. Levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. El inefable, asustado, pensó que había incongruencias en las pruebas.

—No me malinterpretes mi querido amigo. —Jake quedó en silencio unos momentos para mantener la tensión al tope. Luego, habló con voz perentoria—. Quise decir que las pruebas son contundentes e irrefutables, además que todo está perfectamente escrito, coherente y ausente de cualquier subjetividad. Hermione Granger hizo un trabajo impecable, una vez más. Querido amigo, 

me temo que sí hay una conspiración en el Ministerio para desacreditar a Harry Potter. El resumen es el siguiente: si el Ministerio deseaba tener la exclusividad en la derrota de Voldemort, tenía que capturar a Draco Malfoy, el último Mortífago en acción para demostrar la fiabilidad de Scrimgeour. Pero como Draco Malfoy se había arrepentido de formar parte del bando de Voldemort, el Ministerio tuvo que inventar algo que hiciera ver a Malfoy como un asesino desalmado. Por eso inventó los asesinatos de Fudge y los demás, falsificando pruebas y alterando declaraciones. Eso explica porqué mi vecino Kingsley está en la miseria. Lo único verdadero es que Draco asesinó a puñaladas a Ronald Weasley pero Hermione admitió que la mayor parte de la culpa la tenía ella, por lo que pagó el precio. Por lo demás, Draco no fue más que un chivo expiatorio para desacreditar a Potter. Sé, al igual que muchas personas de las altas esferas en el Ministerio, que un hecho como ese, un joven sin experiencia de campo, derrotara al mayor peligro desde Morgana le Fay, era como un inmenso tapabocas. Demostraría la inutilidad de Scrimegour para resolver crisis y exigirían su dimisión. No me extraña que su actitud haya sido tan peculiar en las últimas semanas, como perseguido por un elusivo fantasma.

—Yo he tenido la misma sensación —coincidió el inefable.

—Bueno, creo que mi conclusión es ineludible: Hermione Granger está diciendo la verdad, una verdad que el Ministerio desea que nadie sepa. Caerían muy bajo si lo admitieran públicamente pero claro, son cosas que ningún Gobierno actual admitiría.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Me he enterado que la audiencia preliminar es en dos semanas. Y además, sé que esos astutos miembros del Ministerio se asegurarán que las pruebas estén destruídas, por lo que yo no me fiaría de tu seguridad. Cuando se enteren que las evidencias han desaparecido, y no precisamente en las llamas (y estoy seguro que lo harán), van a seguir tu rastro. Seguramente te imaginas lo que sucederá después.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—Exactamente. Afortunadamente, se más de ellos que ellos mismos—. Jake caminó resueltamente hacia la parte trasera de la casa y descendió hasta el sótano, donde tenía su vehículo. El inefable se sorprendió de la sagacidad y la astucia de su amigo.



—Sabía que la corrupción iba a planear sobre el Ministerio, por lo que tomé medidas.

Ambos se subieron al vehículo, un Mercedes Benz antiguo y subieron por una rampa oculta que atravesaba la cuadra e iba a desembocar en un sitio eriazo que nadie frecuentaba.

—¿Y ahora, qué hacemos?

—Ir a la raíz del problema.

Ambos coincidieron en el próximo objetivo.

—Draco Malfoy.

**Nota: **Wow, me quedan seis capítulos para terminar este fanfiction. Sólo espero tener el tiempo para finiquitar esta cosa. Todavía quedan sorpresas que descubrir, por lo que estén atentos. Además, mi trabajo es extenso y no me permite tener mucho tiempo para escribir pero, como siempre, haré mi emejor esfuerzo para terminar éste y los otros que tengo pendientes.

Con cariño, como siempre

Gilrasir.


	16. Más rojo y más castaño

**XVI**

**Más rojo y más castaño**

Cuando Draco y Hermione entraron a la mansión, se podía oler una brutal diferencia de ánimos. Mientras que el rubio tenía un montón de planes en la cabeza para poder lograr ser feliz con quien iba a su lado, Hermione tenía la autoestima hecha añicos. La muerte del señor Wilson no la dejaba pensar, ni siquiera intuír que había algo más detrás de aquel lamentable hecho, por lo que Draco se convirtió en el soporte de ambos. Y no era para menos, pues la investigación que su novia había hecho no hacía más que refrendar lo brillante que era su mente y lo que habían hecho hace una media hora atrás hacía lo propio con su corazón. Ya había tenido aquella experiencia de verla con un ánimo tan decaído pero, esta vez, sentía que sus malas emociones lo afectaban más que antes. Tenía que hacer algo, buscar por tierra, mar y aire una salida.

Hermione no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de comer alguna cosa preparada por el fiel Corky. Sólo atinó a quedarse sentada en un sofá de la sala de estar, con el rostro desencajado y sendas gotas saladas pendiendo de sus pestañas. Era como volver a aquel lugar en donde encontró la infelicidad, la desesperación y la clara conciencia de ser un despojo humano. ¿Qué podía hacer? Mentalmente se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su infortunio como si un yunque de una tonelada colgara sobre su cabeza y no hubiera forma de moverse de allí, resignada a morir aplastada por la tristeza y la impotencia. No era para menos, pues su investigación había sido de lo más imparcial y honesta, como se debían hacer las cosas. ¿Qué era lo correcto entonces? ¿Quién lo decidía? ¿El Ministro? En realidad, no quería exprimir su cerebro con cosas que, según ella, carecían de fundamento, aunque sólo tuviera que ver con su desesperación y su claustrofóbica baja autoestima.

La mansión estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre. Su madre se había ausentado por algún motivo que ninguno de los dos, o en este caso, tres, entendió a la perfección. Sin embargo, Draco había observado que su madre se maquillaba más de lo usual y vestía como una colegiala quinceañera, con medias blancas que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas y una falda con pliegues, decoradas con mil cuadros, ¡como las colegialas! Créanme que nunca me imaginé que una mujer de esa edad vistiera como una fantasía erótica andante. Draco lo encontraba, como mínimo, curioso, lo suficiente como para ahondar un poco en aquella extraña pauta de comportamiento. Así que decidió un día, seguirla hacia donde sea que fuera, para desvelar lo que en verdad estaba haciendo, claro, sin descuidar para nada su búsqueda propia de la felicidad.

Draco decidió que lo primero que tenía por hacer era buscar una reconciliación con Potter, ya que era el único aliado que podía ejercer cierta influencia sobre el Ministerio y sonsacar de alguna manera el paradero de las pruebas, en el supuesto que todavía vivían para contar su verdad. Eso era lo primero. Lo segundo era hallar las pruebas en si mismas, quién las poseía y hacerlas públicas para mostrar al mundo mágico lo que había hecho el Ministro, que no era una barrabasada de niño chico, sino un acto intencional de denigrar la imagen pública de un joven que tuvo más agallas que todos los magos del Ministerio juntos. Hasta un enemigo suyo como era él mismo, pensaba que era demasiada injusticia y un claro ataque a traición a alguien inocente de cualquier cosa que le imputaran. Sólo había cometido el crimen de ser modesto.

El primer paso era el más importante.

—Hermione.

Ella apenas movió la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Voy a casa de Potter. Necesito cruzar unas pocas palabras con él. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y le plantó un suave beso en su mejilla mientras le tomaba el pelo con igual suavidad. Luego, abandonó la sala de estar y, por ende, la mansión para llegar a la casa de Potter. Sabía que le iba a costar pero, si pudo reconciliarse con Hermione, ¿cómo no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo con Potter? Pues, con ese objetivo, desapareció Draco de la acera, dejando a Hermione sola con Corky y, con alguna sorpresa.

Resultaba que la madre de Draco, Narcissa, había vuelto del supermercado a juzgar por los paquetes que llevaba en los brazos. Llevaba ese mismo vestido de colegiala y se notaba a leguas que eso tenía algo que ver con los paquetes que llevaba a cuestas. Claro que Hermione no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía en verdad la madre de Draco y, la verdad era que no prefería saberlo. Ella miró a Hermione con una cara nebulosa que era capaz de dejar una ristra de malentendidos. Lo inusual era que Narcissa mirara más de la cuenta a aquella afligida mujer que se hallaba sentada en un sofá, lamentándose por el duro revés que había sufrido en su investigación. Y no, no quería nada con ella. Ella deseaba otra cosa...

La rubia mujer dejó las compras sobre una mesa y se sentó frente a Hermione, quien desvió la vista de la madre de Draco. Sabía que era una mujer de armas tomar y que no convenía hacer nada de lo que le propusiera. Sin embargo, Narcissa no hizo más que mirarla todo el rato, como decidiéndose por hacer algo o no. Hermione no podía precisar muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo dada la ceguera que le había propinado la muerte del señor Wilson y la curiosidad por saber qué rayos se traía entre manos.

—Granger —dijo la rubia al fin.

Ella la ignoró, como si tuviera tapones de cerilla en sus oídos. Sin embargo, Narcissa no se desanimó.

—Apuesto cualquier cosa a que deseas ver a tu amiga la pelirroja. —Ella estaba tratando de tentar a Hermione con algo que sólo ella podía descifrar—. Yo la he visto, incluso he hablado un poco con ella.

Eso hizo que Hermione volviera la cabeza, con un súbito interés por el paradero de su mejor amiga en el mundo. Quizá pudiera encontrar algo de felicidad al lado de Ginny, usarla como vertedero de sus penas, para desahogarse de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Lo que tal vez ignoraba era que la pelirroja también pasaba por malos momentos y también deseaba deshacerse de sus penas con alguien. Algo que Narcissa iba a aprovechar a su favor.

—¿Has hablado con... ella?

—Claro que sí. Si quieres, te llevo donde está. Tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Hermione se dividió. Ahora que se encontraba enormemente susceptible a cualquier cosa, dudaba cuando tenía que negarse rotundamente. Sabía que el ofrecimiento de la madre de Draco debía de tener alguna clase de trampa pero, las ansias de volver a ver a su querida amiga la traicionaron y eso, como era evidente, la artera mujer le sacó partido a la situación.

—¿Quieres ir?

_No, Hermione. No vayas, te insto a que no le sigas el juego_ decía su mente racional. No obstante, esta voz la escuchaba velada y, en lugar de escucharla, oyó otra cosa que provenía de su parte más primitiva: _necesitas ver a Ginny. Tal vez esté tan mal como tú y necesita consuelo. Y tú también lo necesitas._ Estas palabras sonaban más fuertes en su conciencia y, como era obvio de deducir, Hermione ya no le hizo caso a su neocortex (parte más externa del cerebro) y se dejó llevar por sus emociones, emociones que a la corta, le jugarían una mala pasada. La respuesta fue lapidaria.

—Llévame donde ella.

Narcissa sonrió.

—Vamos entonces. No te vas a arrepentir.

La rubia mujer hizo una seña con la mano y Hermione se paró de su sillón, se volvió a poner su abrigo y ambas salieron a la calle. Sus aspectos eran de lo más contrastantes: mientras que la castaña tenía casi todo su cuerpo cubierto con ropa muy tupida, la rubia todavía vestía aquel traje de colegiala, como si recién saliera de una película erótica y ni siquiera se encogía a causa del frío.

—No es necesario aparecerse. No está tan lejos.

Hermione nunca había estado en ese lado de la ciudad y comprendió porqué. Aquel lugar estaba plagado de pordioseros y prostitutas que deambulaban de aquí para allá, tratando de abordar posibles clientes, posibles depositarios de algunas cuantas sorpresas que encerraban aquellas promiscuas mujeres. Aquí se encontraba la parte de la ciudad que nadie quería para una postal turística y la clase de personas que se encontraba en el peldaño más bajo de la escala social. El olor refrendaba todas las suposiciones e inferencias que se podían hacer de los suburbios de Londres, donde los antros de mala muerte eral locales obligados si lo que se quería era atragantarse con alcohol para pasar las penas o buscar algo de placer sexual por un precio módico.

Hermione se preguntaba cómo una supermodelo de ropa interior había llegado a un lugar tan detestable y mísero. Cómo una mujer que estuvo casada con uno de los hombres más poderosos de la magia pudo caer tan bajo y vivir en lugares que cualquier persona sensata evitaría sin remisión. Debemos tener en cuenta que Hermione tenía como bloqueada su mente, dejándose guiar por instintos y emociones poco precisas para el mundo en el que vivía, un mundo en donde pensar se había vuelto más importante que sentir, donde la razón llevaba las de ganar y las emociones quedaban relegadas a un segundo plano. Y todavía se dejaba guiar por Narcissa, quien parecía saber misteriosamente adonde se dirigían. Las calles, llenas de periodicos que saludaban al viento, dieron paso a callejones con pozas de agua... o de lo que parecía agua. Tachos de basura botados de lado y derramando su asqueroso contenido despedían un olor insoportable, como si hacia años que un barrendero no se diera cuenta que ese lugar necesitaba un buen aseo.

Narcissa condujo a una Hermione que distaba mucho de ser alguien sensata por una puerta y subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a un segundo piso mugriento. Se trataba de un pasillo que tenía varias puertas a ambos lados, cada una de ellas con una placa que rezaba un nombre y el número de la habitación. En una de ellas decía "201, Cynthia" o "204, Judith". Era obvio que se trataban de nombres de prostitutas que se alojaban en aquellos departamentos. Cuando llegaron a la 208, casi al final del pasillo hallaron una placa que decía "Virginia". Aquí, Narcissa se detuvo.

—Bueno, aquí es.

—Pero...

Sabía que era la habitación de Ginny pero, por una razón que ella conocía, no decía su nombre allí. Muchas personas creían que Ginny era el diminutivo de Virginia pero, ese era un error que cometía la prensa muy a menudo. Muy pocas personas sabían que su nombre era Ginevra Weasley y, los encargados del edificio se habían equivocado.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Entra.

Hermione, como queriendo escuchar a su razón se detuvo unos momentos. Luego, al ver que su mente no daba señales de vida, giró el pomo de la puerta y se encontró con un ambiente sobrenatural.

Toda la habitación estaba decorada con motivos medievales y la cama era adoselada. Los muebles eran lustrosos y toda parecía muy limpio, un contraste más que acusado con el exterior. Y, recostada sobre la cama, con un vestido como del medioevo, se encontraba Ginny, la mujer que ella estaba buscando. Pero no parecía ni remotamente triste ni melancólica. Ella la miraba a los ojos y sonreía amablemente.

—Hola, Hermione. Te estaba esperando.

La castaña no se esperaba que su amiga se encontrara tan a gusto con su nuevo trabajo.

—¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? —pidió la pelirroja. Hermione accedió y Narcissa se quedó afuera. De inmediato, escuchó llantos no disimulados. Ginny estaba sollozando sin consuelo.

—Pero... ¿qué te sucede?

—Es que... ¡todavia no puedo olvidar a Harry! ¡Lo amo tanto!

Hermione sintió que tenía que ir por partes.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

—No hallaba qué hacer. Decidí renunciar a mi puesto como modelo porque ya no tenía sentido hacer modelaje estando tan apenada y desolada. Creí que trabajando de prostituta me sentiría mejor. Y así fue... en su momento. Después, relación tras relación, me fui dando cuenta que aquellas personas que pagaban una pasta por acostarse conmigo no me daban lo que Harry sí me daba, y de manera tan natural. Claro, tengo ahorrado un montón de Galleons en el banco pero a qué costo. Ansío tanto hacer el amor con Harry que trato de imaginarme a él cada vez que un hombre entraba a mi habitación para satisfacer su líbido. Estoy tan necesitada de amor y de cariño... pero no lo puedo hallar en ninguna parte. Harry debió de haberme olvidado ya.

—Pero siempre tendrás a tu amiga —dijo Hermione sin saber muy bien por qué—. La verdad es que yo también estoy muy necesitada de amor pero, tengo a Draco, que está haciendo lo posible para que yo sea feliz.

—¿Qué te pasó? —quiso saber Ginny.

—Es que yo estaba haciendo una investigación acerca de Draco y me di cuenta que el Ministro había manipulado pruebas para incriminarlo. También entendí que el Ministerio quiere desacreditar a Harry para quedar como el verdadero triunfador en la guerra. Pero el Ministro se enteró y confiscó mis pruebas y... me temo que fueron destruídas. Todo mi trabajo se fue al garete y todos los culpables de este crimen político van a quedar impunes...

Y Hermione se echó a llorar sobre la suave cama, impotente por lo que estaba aconteciendo. Ginny, contagiada por la tristeza, recordó sus momentos más felices con Harry y se sintió también triste, echándose sobre los hombros de Hermione, tratando de refugiarse una en la otra. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento inexplicable que aparecía cuando dos personas sienten emociones fuertes se hizo presente en ese momento y ambas dejaron de abrazarse como si fueran amigas. Aquel estado emocional las hacía sentirse inexorablemente atraídas la una por la otra y, débiles como estaban, simplemente se dejaron llevar...

Ginny se recostó sobre la cama, estirando los brazos e irguiendo el pecho. Hermione no pudo contenerse, debido a la poca fortaleza mental de la que disponía y la besó, como en aquel sueño que creía ciegamente que era real. Recordaba que las relaciones entre mujeres podían desembocar en situaciones realmente comprometidas pero, eso no le importaba en ese momento. Besaba a Ginny con pasión desenfrenada, como cobrando venganza por el sueño que tuvo en ese momento de compañía con quien se encontraba de espaldas a la cama en esos instantes. Puso sus manos por debajo de la espalda de la pelirroja y trató de quitar el aparatoso vestido que usaba, lográndolo a medias. Quitó la parte superior del dichoso traje y pudo descubrir sus pechos perfectos, tal como se los había imaginado aquella vez. Después de asegurarse que eran reales, los tomó y los besó apasionadamente, como si fueran de esos pasteles como crema que le gustaban tanto. Ginny entre tanto, gemía desesperadamente y se llevaba las manos a la entrepierna, levantándose el vestido blanco, como de novia.

En un arranque de fuerza, Hermione le quitó todo el traje a Ginny y la devoró con los labios, mientras que la pelirroja se apretaba los pechos violentamente y se pasaba la lengua por los labios, cosa que excitó a Hermione, incitándola a que se quitara el pesado abrigo y lo tirara a un lado. Ella tiró de uno de los brazos de Ginny e hizo que se parara. A continuación, dejó que la pelirroja la arrinconara contra una pared y alzó los brazos. Ginny, comprendiendo el gesto de su amiga, le tomo la sudadera roja, que dejaba ver lo suyo, y se la jaló hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto los sostenes, igualmente rojos y besó su cuello, dándole recurrentes mordiscos que la excitaron sobremanera.

Había algo que ellas ignoraban y que sería como una avalancha imparable.

Narcissa se encontraba en una especie de cuarto de control donde se podían ver muchas pantallas de televisión. Un hombre se encargaba de monitorear todas las imágenes para ver que sucedía en cada una de ellas. Las imágenes eran de habitaciones bien decoradas; en algunas de ellas sólo había una mujer descansando o contando unas monedas y en otras se veía a dos personas practicando sexo. Narcissa sonrió cuando en una de las pantallas centrales se veían dos mujeres, una aprisionando a la otra y desnudándola violentamente. Sus cabellos se entremezclaban y eran perfectamente visibles. La rubia veía como la castaña y la pelirroja entrelazaban brazos y piernas, besándose, devorándose, incendiándose...

—¿Para cuando me vas a tener una copia? —preguntó Narcissa al encargado de los monitores.

—Puedo tenértela de inmediato. Pero si me das un poco de placer también —respondió el hombre, con una cara que denotaba una sequía sexual desesperante.

—Como quieras. Sólo por el video, te haré una sesión gratis.

—Está bien. Cuando termine aquí, tendrás tu video.

_Con esto derrumbaré toda posibilidad de acusar al Ministerio_ se dijo la rubia, mientras contemplaba a Hermione y a Ginny haciendo el amor...

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un banco en una plaza, resoplando de cansancio. Había estado persiguiendo a un tipo que parecía ir con una carpeta muy voluminosa. Había creído que llevaba las pruebas que incriminaban a Scrimgeour pero no eran más que cuentos, literalmente.

Estaba a sólo dos cuadras de la casa de Potter pero estaba algo sudoroso. Tenía miedo a que él rechazara cualquier propuesta por parte de él para que se uniera a la causa. De todas maneras, tenía razones fundadas para no querer nada con él, ni siquiera prestar su ayuda como Auror del Ministerio para colaborar en la recuperación de las pruebas.

Cuando se recuperó del cansancio, volvió a incorporarse y caminó lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y cruzó la calle pero, justo cuando iba a pisar la otra vereda, un vehículo se pasó por encima de la acera y se aproximaba a él a toda velocidad. Draco corrió para evitar ser atropellado pero el coche se detuvo a los pocos segundos de pisar la vereda. Un hombre vestido de forma extraña salió de la puerta del copiloto y abordó a Draco como él fuera el objetivo de un hurto.

—¿Usted es Draco Malfoy?

—S... sí.

—Tiene que venir con nosotros, rápido.

—¿Por qué?

El Inefable se puso serio.

—Sabemos donde están las pruebas.

—¿Dónde?

El hombre sonrió.

—Las llevo conmigo...


	17. De las nubes al suelo

**XVII**

**De las nubes al suelo**

Draco Malfoy apenas podía creer su buena suerte. Aquel Inefable que iba de copiloto en el vehículo que lo transportaba a un lugar todavía no establecido tenía en su poder la clave de la felicidad de Hermione. Aunque sabía que aquellas pruebas serían definitorias para esclarecer su caso, también suponía que sin la ayuda de la abogada que se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida, aquel montón de papeles era sólo eso. Papeles. No tenía ni la menor idea acerca de los procedimientos legales en un juicio y dudaba que pudiera defenderse solo de las acusaciones. Por eso, necesitaba a Hermione. Y la necesitaba contenta y alegre.

Y eso, para bien y para mal, sería así.

Jake conducía tranquilamente por las calles, como si no llevara ninguna prisa por dilucidar la parte final de aquella truculenta investigación. Pasaba los cambios con parsimonía, sin apuros, todo con fría calma y seriedad. Aunque por dentro estallar fuegos de artificio por el hecho de haber encontrado al acusado como por un hecho fortuito, por fuera parecía más bien, indiferente. Dobló una esquina, no sin antes dar el paso a unos peatones que cruzaban en dirección a sus trabajos y condujo por una avenida atestada de vehículos. Los semáforos, inmisericordes, regían el tránsito como monarcas de la Edad Media.

—¿No podrías apurarte un poco? —preguntó, en tono de impaciencia, el Inefable.

Jake no respondió. Miraba fijamente la luz de los reguladores de tráfico, esperando la ansiada luz verde. Después, aceleró, con la misma parsimonía de siempre, a veces distrayéndose con alguna que otra chica que paseaba por los centros comerciales, muchas de ellas usando provocativas minifaldas y polleras muy ajustadas. No parecía una moda apropiada para un dia especialmente cálido de invierno.

Inesperadamente, dobló en una esquina y se estacionó frente a una casa de la que se escuchaba a todo volumen un partido de fútbol. El Inefable y Draco pensaron que se trataba de una broma. No parecía haber ninguna casa oculta en medio de las otras que se alineaban como soldados en una formación. Jake extrajo de su 

bolsillo una llave extraña y la introdujo en la cerradura. Un ligero clic y la entrada ya se encontraba en condiciones de dar el paso a los tres magos. Lo extraño era que el corredor que parecía llevarlos a la sala de estar de la casa muggle no llevaba a ese lugar. El pasillo se extendía hacia delante, mostrando algunos cuadros clásicos y no parecía tener fin...

Cuando Draco y el Inefable pensaron que los estaba haciendo pasar por una especie de cámara oculta, Jake extendió su varita y conjuró algo extraño. De inmediato, en medio del interminable pasillo se formó un muro que contenía una puerta. La abrió y ya se encontraba en una especie de departamento de soltero, pues tenía un solo dormitorio, una pequeña sala de estar, una cocina y un baño de exiguas proporciones. Jake se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones e invitó a sus dos acompañantes a que hicieran lo mismo.

—Pásame la carpeta —le dijo el erudito al Inefable.

El aludido sacó el folio de sus ropas y se la tendió a Jake. Draco, curioso, se puso a su lado.

Jake pasó las páginas de la investigación hasta el hecho que mandó a Hermione a Azkaban.

—¿Es verdad que mataste a puñaladas a Ronald Weasley?

—Admito que es verdad.

Jake alzó una ceja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la señorita Granger pasó un considerable tiempo en la prisión, culpada por tomar parte del asesinato?

—Es que creyó que era culpa suya. —Draco se acordó de las palabras de Hermione cuando lo defendió en su juicio—. La cuestión es que ella fingió tener un romance conmigo para sonsacarme información. Y yo me tragué el anzuelo, creyendo que Hermione en verdad me quería. Pero, cuando la vi con Weasley, pensé que me estaba engañando y me enfrenté con él, sin saber que era el verdadero novio de Hermione. Cuando lo maté, ella se sintió muy mal y se culpó ella misma por la muerte de su prometido. Largo tiempo se contuvo hasta que contó la verdad delante del jurado.

Jake se llevó una mano al mentón, como creyendo que en aquella historia había muchos cabos sueltos. Y en efecto, así era.

—Pero, ¿por qué, si fuiste tú el que lo asesinó?



—Es verdad. Pero, por lo que pude oír, el jefe de Hermione tenía pruebas contundentes que yo había cambiado mi conducta y que debían darme una segunda oportunidad.

—Dicho de otra manera, te querían sobreseer por gracia —dijo Jake astutamente. Draco quedó en blanco—. Debí habérmelo imaginado. Las evidencias de esa decisión están también en esta carpeta. Eso significa que tú fuiste liberado de culpas mediante un mecanismo legal bien aplicado. Esto me dice que Hermione debió de haber sabido antes que existía algo podrido en el Ministerio para acusarte de esa manera.

Draco se puso a pensar. Si Hermione sabía de antemano lo de la conspiración, ¿habrá sido esa una de las razones por las que decidió defenderlo? Sí, estaba de acuerdo en que el señor Wilson también tuvo que ver en aquella decisión y que Hermione no estaba a favor de dejarlo en libertad pero entendió que era lo correcto y lo hizo de todas formas.

—Bueno, creo que las pruebas dicen todo lo que tienen que decir. —Jake cerró la carpeta y tomó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y lo extendió sobre la mesa—. Ahora, tenemos que preparar la audiencia, ya saben, la presentación de pruebas para formar un caso sólido en contra del Ministerio. Y les dgo de inmediato: esto no es coser y cantar. Hay que ponernos serios en esto.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, un fuego se apagaba y otra máquina estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo...

En aquella habitación del medioevo, Hermione y Ginny se hallaban sudorosas, desnudas y besándose dulcemente. No era un mero sueño. Todo había sido real, pertenecido a sus vidas. Y fue muchas veces más estimulante que aquella vez en que creyó que de verdad había tenido sexo con la pelirroja.

—Ni yo me lo creo —dijo Ginny, mientras se separaba de Hermione y recogía su vestido del suelo. La ropa de Hermione estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación, hecho que hablaba muy a las claras que habían tenido un sexo salvaje. Hermione todavía estaba recostaba en la cama, argumentando que era muy cómoda y que valía la pena dormir allí.

—Oye Ginny, ¿por qué no tratas de volver con Harry? —La castaña pareció haber olvidado todos los sinsabores del pasado, sólo 

con el acto que acababan de finalizar—. Estoy segura que lo debes de extrañar mucho y también creo que él te extraña. Él no es un hombre que no de segundas oportunidades y creo que si se lo planteas bien, volverá a ser tu esposo. Y podrás volver al modelaje.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que vuelva a ser modelo —dijo, con un rostro que hablaba muy a las claras que deseaba darle un nuevo giro a su vida—. Me gustaría trabajra en algo que no me de fama, ni ninguna clase de reconocimiento, un trabajo humilde. Además, no creo que Harry me quiera a su lado, ya sabes, después de lo que cree ahora respecto a mí.

—Ginny, amiga mía. No desesperes. Conozco muy bien a Harry y creo que le debe estar dando vueltas en la cabeza la idea de volver contigo. Dime, ¿qué harías tú si Harry te hubiera engañado pero te da pruebas evidentes que no lo hizo? ¿Y más encima si es la primera vez que te engaña? ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

La pelirroja se puso a pensar. No había atacado el problema desde ese ángulo. Y era tan sencillo que le dio risa.

—Lo habría perdonado, aún después que me mostrara furiosa con él.

—¿Ves? —Hermione se levantó de la cama y recogió sus ropas para cubrir su cuerpo con ellas—. Estoy segura que Harry considera seriamente la posibilidad de perdonarte porque lo conozco. Es natural que sienta rabia por lo que le pasó pero, ya pasó un buen tiempo y te puedo asegurar que te necesita.

Ginny no dijo nada. Luego...

—Yo también lo necesito —dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Todavía lo amo y deseo tanto estar con él, que... no sé... me entregaría de inmediato a él y dejaría que hiciera conmigo lo que él quiera.

—Ja. ¿Tan desesperada estás?

—Ahora que me lo recuerdas, sí, lo estoy.

—Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? —Hermione recordó su desnudez—. Tendrás que esperar a que me vista. Descuida, no tardaré.

Ginny se puso ropa normal mientras que Hermione hacía lo mismo. Cuando ambas estuvieron vestidas, olvidaron totalmente que habían tenido un momento romántico y, como auténticas amigas, abandonaron la habitación y el edificio. Narcissa no se veía 

por ningún lado, cosa que Hermione agradeció en su fuero interno. Aprovecharon lo desierto del callejón para efectuar la desparición y aparecer delante de la casa de Harry.

No parecía haber nadie en ese lugar. Pero, sabiendo que el Auror vivía solo, bien podía dar esa impresión. La verja no estaba cerrada con llave y Hermione y Ginny la pasaron sin problemas. Ambas quedaron de acuerdo con la mirada en que no le iban a contar ni una palabra de lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación. Lo que no sabían era que una prueba de aquello mismo iba en camino a la mansión Malfoy en ese preciso momento.

Ginny tocó la puerta y unos instantes después, alguien abrió la puerta. Era Harry. No había cambiado nada pero, en lugar de poner una cara odiosa por la vuelta de su mujer, parecía sorprendido.

—Hola, Harry —saludó Hermione, jovialmente.

—Hola Hermione. —Harry hizo una pausa antes de dirigirse a Ginny con un tono sorprendido—. Hola, Ginny.

Ella, la pelirroja, se sintió cohibida en presencia de él pero, empuñó las manos, en señal de querer sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Oye, Harry. Tienes que saber que nunca te engañé. Esa vez no tuve sexo con Hermione, sólo fue ella quien tuvo aquel sueño. Yo nunca he tenido la intención de engañarte porque, cómo podría. ¿Cómo podría engañarte si eres lo mejor que me ha pasado? Sencillamente, mi corazón no acepta otra cosa más que tenerte a ti en mi vida. Te lo dije cuando estábamos en nuestro casamiento, ¿recuerdas?

Harry lo recordaba muy bien.

_Harry. Quiero que sepas que mi corazón no acepta a otro hombre más que a ti. No quiere a otro hombre o mujer o lo que sea. Quiero demostrarte, en todo el tiempo que estemos juntos, que siempre, no importando las circunstancias o los problemas que seguramente vamos a enfrentar, voy a ser tuya y te puedo asegurar que nuestros corazones latirán al mismo ritmo, que nuestros deseos confluyan en nuestra felicidad y que todo lo que queramos hacer, lo haremos juntos y no cada cual por su lado. Porque sencillamente, no puedo hacer muchas cosas si no estoy junto a ti. Has formado parte de mí y ya no puedo, no soy capaz de arrancarte de mi vida. Sería _

_como arrancarme el corazón de un golpe, como quitarme la vida por una niñería. Harry, no importa lo que suceda y lo que nos pueda ocurrir a los dos. Siempre, siempre te voy a amar y siempre voy a ser tuya, cuando tú lo desees, cómo lo desees y donde lo desees..._

Harry se acordaba muy bien de aquellas palabras porque se trataban de su voto de eterna unión. En ese momento, entendió que Ginny estaba siendo sincera con él y que deseaba volver con él. Además, Hermione tenía razón: Harry no podía dormir por las noches pensado en lo buena, dulce y apasionada que era su mujer. No podía olvidar lo bien que cocinaba, lo bien que hacía su trabajo y las fogosas noches que le brindaba en su compañía. No, Ginny era una buena esposa y ya no le importaba si se hubiera acostado con su mejor amiga o no. La quería de vuelta, la deseaba, la amaba, por sobre todas las cosas, pasara lo que pasara.

—Ven acá —le dijo Harry a Ginny y la tomó por la cintura antes de besarla con una pasión infinita, como si quisiera devorarla en ese mismo momento.

—Nos vas a tener que disculpar, Hermione pero, es que queremos reconciliarnos en grande —le dijo Ginny en tono pícaro mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Hermione sonrió y, sabiendo que había cumplido con su misión, desapareció para aparecer en la mansión Malfoy. Entró por la puerta pero no encontró a nadie allí. Era un virtual desierto. El único que se encontraba allí era Corky, el elfo doméstico, quien apenas vio a Hermione, su cara se iluminó y partió para la cocina a prepararle algo delicioso. La castaña, que no conocía la comida desde que partió con Narcissa a aquella casa de prostitutas. Se sentó en la mesa, jugando con los cubiertos y con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo que Draco estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz.

Su varita vibró.

Hermione se pusó la punta de la misma en el oído y escuchó la voz de Draco. Parecía muy contento.

—Hermione, tenemos las pruebas. No fueron destruídas. Ahora estamos armando el caso contra el Ministro. Ya sabes, la audiencia.

Ella no cabía en sí de alegría. Draco lo había logrado. Hermione le mandó un beso y Draco le dio las gracias.

—¡Eres un amor!



—Ahora mismo vamos viajando a mi casa. Si estás allí, nos vemos pronto.

Y Draco cortó la comunicación. Hermione sentía fuegos artificiales estallando en su corazón. Las pruebas no habían sido destruídas y se hallaban en buenas manos. Eso significaba que el Minisrto tenía que caer, por fuerza o por voluntad propia, pero iba a caer e iba a pagar por los crímenes que cometió. Después de todo, se haría justicia.

Cuando Corky llegó con el almuerzo, Hermione se relamió de gusto. Estaba famélica y perdió toda la educación al comer. Deglutía las carnes y las papas como si fueran líquidas. Con lo único que se mostraba discreta y medida era con el vino tinto, que ingería con prudencia. Pero todo lo demás, incluido el postre, que consistía en helado de crema con vainilla, pasó volando por su garganta. Incluso eructó cuando terminó de comer todo pero, Corky se lo tomó como un cumplido, dado que indicaba que la comida le había llenado el estómago.

Hermione se sobaba el estómago como una auténtica glotona cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió y entraron tres personas: una vestía ropas raras y los otros dos eran más atinados con su apariencia. El rubio se acercó a Hermione y le dio un apretado abrazo, como desahogándose de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese momento, en que todo se resolvía y volvían a ser felices.

—Hermione —le dijo Draco como con un fervor poco usual—. Te prometo que, si sale bien todo este proceso, te voy a dar una sorpresa que te va a gustar.

—Me gustaría saber qué es —dijo Hermione, emocionada y curiosa por lo que le iba a dar su novio.

—Vinimos para acá porque tú nos puedes ayudar bastante para armar un caso. De todos modos, tú eres la abogada y conoces mejor las leyes.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando?

Los cuatro se sentaron en cada uno de los sillones, discutiendo y anotando cosas en el dichoso cuaderno de Jake, cosas todas que iban a ayudar a llevar mejor el juicio en contra de Scrimgeour. Hermione hacía sugerencias bastante acertadas y eso, logró que la acusación tomara mayor solidez y los miembros del jurado se 

convencieran que existe una acusación seria y fundamentada en contra del Ministro. Hermione además sugirió que incorporaran en el juicio una moción para usar el Prior Vocalis, dado que en determinadas circusntancias que dependían de la gravedad de las acusaciones y del contexto en el cual dicha acusación tenía lugar, se podía usar aquel recurso y usarse como evidencia. En cualquier otro caso, aquel encantamiento era completamente inadmisible. En vistas a tratar de usar aquel resquicio como prueba para usarla a su favor, tenían que crear un contexto adecuado y las circunstancias perfectas para usar el Prior Vocalis.

—Pero no tenemos que dejar que todo dependa de eso —decía Hermione, quien pensaba a la velocidad del rayo—. Sólo es una evidencia más que nos podría ayudar a convencer al jurado que Scrimgeour es culpable. Por eso, tenemos que darle igual importancia a todas las evidencias para que la defensa no crea que todo nuestro caso está basado en extraer las declaraciones de Scrimegour que nos podría brindar el Prior Vocalis. Eso sería letal para la causa.

—Hermione tiene razón —coincidió Jake—. Si nos concentramos mucho en una sola evidencia, pensarán que queremos desacreditarlos adrede. Por eso, crearemos el contexto y las circusntancias sutilmente, a través de las otras evidencias.

—Brillante —dijo Draco, quien tenía ganas de ir al baño, por lo que abandonó la improvisada reunión y se dirigió al baño para satisafcer sus necesidades biológicas. Cual que su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que se escuchaban unos sonidos raros, como gemidos. Sin haceles mucho caso a los extraños ruidos, abrió la taza del baño y se deshizo de la carga innecesaria que llevaba. El sonido todavía persistía. Fue en el momento en que vio un cable negro que se perdía en la tina. Lo más discretamente que pudo, descorrió la cortina y vio un espectáculo desconcertante.

Su madre estaba sentada, con ese traje de colegiala, con la falda subida, abierta de piernas y con las dos manos en la entrepierna, viendo la pantalla de un televisor que mostraba una escena de sexo entre dos mujeres. Comprendió que la estaba viendo a través de una videocasetera pero, lo que más lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás fue la mujer que protagonizaba el video. Su cabello castaño era inconfundible.



_Hermione... lesbiana._

_¿Por qué no me lo dijo?_

En un ataque de ira, desconectó el televisor y quitó el videocasete de su contenedor, pensando que su madre se había vuelto una degenerada y había caído en lo más hondo de la escala evolutiva humana.

Hermione y los demás terminaban la discusión acerca de cómo tenían que llevar la audiencia y el juicio, cuando vieron a Draco con un rostro cadavérico y un casete en las manos. Por un momento pensaron que había visto un fantasma y que se estaba recuperando de la impresión. Pero, cuando Draco iba a dirigirse a ellos para volver con la reunión, se llevó una mano al estómago y cayó de rodillas. Nadie entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Luego, abrió la boca y vomitó algo blanco y pringoso.

Luego, se desmayó...


	18. Todo por la felicidad

**XVIII**

**Todo por la felicidad**

Los sanadores irrumpieron en la mansión como olas en un roquerío. Era como si la salud de Draco Malfoy estuviera directamente relacionada con el destino de la Tierra. Jake, el Inefable y Hermione no lo podían creer. Lo veían pero sus cerebros, incapaces de reaccionar de manera racional, se dejaban llevar por sus emociones más básicas.

Y él no reaccionaba.

Hermione sentía que las preguntas brotaban por su cabeza como una plaga de termitas en una casa de madera. ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? ¿Por qué tenía una cara tan terrible después de haber salido del baño? Sin embargo, cuanto más se preguntaba acerca del repentino desmayo de Draco, más tormentosa se volvía su mente. Como si no quisiera pensar. Sólo sentir. Deseaba sinceramente que no fuera lo que ella más temía, algo que casi le cuesta la vida a ella misma.

_No debo pensar así. No seas pesimista, Hermione_

Pero su mente no respondía a sus pensamientos. Era como si su conciencia hubiera sido anestesiada por sus impulsos. Se había vuelto lenta e imprecisa. Todo lo veía color de hormiga y no veía ninguna razón fundada para que todo volviera a ser como antes, aunque sabía, en el más interno de sus fueros, que las cosas jamás iban a ser como antes. Contemplaba sin ver, cómo los sanadores traían una camilla flotante y depositaban en él al depositario de su corazón. Sintió como si parte de su propia existencia yaciera sobre esa camilla, como si fuera amenazada por mil demonios, presa de una enfermedad sin nombre, sin cura y que no esperaba para arrancarle de su cuerpo.

Jake y el Inefable, conscientes de la relación que había entre la abogada y el desmayado Draco, trataron de darle algún calor ante la escarcha que caía sobre ella como un manto invisible, como si una mano de hielo la tomara y no la quisiera soltar. Se sentía entumecida, fría, como si el invierno que reinaba afuera tratara de adueñarse de sus sentimientos, congelándolos, atenuándolos y asfixiándolos en un sueño intranquilo, un sueño que parecía una pesadilla sin fin, sin rostro y sin misericordia. Mil cuchillos sintió que la atravesaban de parte a parte, como estar sumergida en un lago congelado, atrapada, separada del aire por la desesperanza y el dolor, cual capa de hielo que separa 

el agua del aire. Ya no había cabida para el razonamiento, para el análisis y la objetividad. Sólo había congoja y dolor.

Era increíble.

Sí, increíble que sólo hace unos meses sintiera que cada detalle de la casa en que vivía le quemaba las entrañas, que cada palabra de Draco levantara ampollas en su mente, que pasaba cada día preguntándose cuándo iba a dejar de vivir en esa mansión. Ahora, que era presa de la desesperación de saber que esa misma persona que tanto tiempo había despreciado, odiado y hasta golpeado, le parecía aún más impresionante que haya sido capaz de amarlo, de quererlo e incluso de compartir su cuerpo con él. Aquellos recuerdos, aunque hermosos, se habían convertido en un veneno en su sangre, en una droga que le producía una irrefrenable dependencia de sus caricias, de sus besos y de su compañía.

Era sencillamente increíble.

Hermione, sin tener plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, caminó junto a los sanadores, quienes depositaban la camilla sobre un andamiaje incorporado en un furgón de hospital. Tal vez pareciera algo anticuado pero no se podían correr riesgos. Hacer una aparición conjunta podría desembocar en fatales consecuencias. Hermione se subió a la parte de atrás de furgón, presa de una añoranza sin precedentes, como si quien estaba recostado, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta se encontrara a años luz de ella, separados por un océano que trascendía las medidas humanas. Cuando el traqueteo del furgón se hizo sentir, ella pareció despertar de un amargo sueño, como si una pizca de benevolencia por parte del implacable destino le abriera los ojos y le permitieran ver.

Le pareció corto el trayecto entre la mansión y San Mungo, aunque distaran kilómetros. A ella le daba lo mismo las medidas de la longitud y el tiempo. Era como si dejaran de tener sentido, como si carecieran de propósito. Las portezuelas del furgón se abrieron y los sanadores hicieron levitar la camilla, transportando hacia dentro del edificio la pesada carga. Hermione, como si el cuerpo de Draco fuera un imán, siguió la camilla por los pasillos, subiendo escaleras y recorriendo más pasillos en donde se veían retazos de gente acosada por males mágicos, gente a quien le crecían dolorosamente los huesos y personas que tenían la cara desfigurada por alguna poción cuyo nombre prefería no saber nunca. Entraron a una salita donde se 

encontraba una cama de cómodo aspecto y, mediante magia, acostaron a Draco en él, que por cierto, seguía inconsciente. Los sanadores empezaron a hacerle toda clase de revisiones mientras Hermione se retiraba, por el momento, de la salita, mirando por la ventana, como si hubiera una distancia inimaginable entre los dos.

Cuando terminaron con todas las observaciones, uno de los sanadores se acercó a Hermione y le comentó la enfermedad que tenía su novio.

—Revisamos todo y no tiene ningún daño físico, no hay traumas ni infecciones. Está completamente sano, si no fuera por el hecho que su mente está como destrozada por algo. Tratamos de hacerle recuperar la conciencia pero, es como si no tuviera ganas de seguir viviendo. —Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, asustada y temerosa que le diera un infarto—. Creo que estamos ante una enfermedad muy rara y que difícilmente se cura. Señorita Granger: su novio está muriendo de pena.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Eso no lo había leído en ninguna parte, en ningún libro ni en ninguna revista de medicina. Sin embargo, la pregunta crucial era ¿qué había causado tanto dolor en él para que su cuerpo quisiera fallecer para no tener que soportar tamaña agonía? ¿Había hecho ella algo que le hizo sentir terriblemente mal? Pero el hecho era que Draco estaba muriendo y ella, ¿podía hacer algo para evitarlo? Claro que podía. Si él estaba dispuesto a todo para que ambos fueran felices, ella también debía de estarlo. Hizo un supremo esfuerzo en recordar el momento en que se desmayó, cuando puso aquella cara que jamás olvidaría. Cerrando los ojos para visualizar mejor la escena, recordó que llevaba en las manos una cinta de video.

—¿P… puedo quedarme con él?

El sanador le puso una mano en su hombro.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

—Gracias.

Ella se plantó delante del cuerpo inanimado y frío del que era dueño Draco. Pareciera como si hubiera sido víctima del maleficio asesino pero se notaba su respiración, lenta, trabajosa y débil. Sin embargo, sacó todas las fuerzas disponibles y buscó debajo de las sábanas lo que esperaba encontrar. Y, aferrada por su mano derecha, estaba la cinta en la que ni los sanadores ni los que acompañaban a Draco en la mansión pudieron ver. Cuando el momento se lo permitió, extrajo la cinta y se la echó en la cartera, 

queriendo creer que en ese bloque negro se encontrara la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando, Dandole un beso en la frente a su novio, salió de la habitación y corrió dando tumbos a la mansión, donde, si no se equivocaba, había una viedocasetera.

Tal inconsciencia tenía del espacio y del tiempo que Hermione creyó que había llegado a la suntuosa casa con una sola zancada. El televisor no se encontraba en el lugar que debería estar, lo que desairó un poco a una desesperada Hermione. Frenéticamente, buscó en todos los lugares donde se podía dejar un televisor, sin éxito. Cuando por fin bajó los brazos en señal de rendición, se le ocurrió una idea.

Visualizando otra vez la escena en que Draco se desmayó, comprendió que había salido del baño porque alegó que tenía que hacer sus necesidades. De ahí que empuñaba la cinta. Hermione, dando un respingo que le dolió hasta el alma, bajó las escaleras y entró dando un portazo al baño. Apartó la cortina de la ducha y pudo ver que el televisor se encontraba allí, junto a la videocasetera.

—¡Al fin! —gritó Hermione en voz alta.

Insertó la cinta en la videocasetera y prendió el televisor. Hizo todas las conexiones necesarias y comenzó a reproducir el video.

Era como si la cámara estuviera en un rincón alto en el techo porque casi toda la habitación era visible. Reconoció de inmediato el cuarto: era el lugar donde su amiga Ginny recibía a los hombres que habían pagado para tener sexo con ella. Vio que se hallaba recostada de lado sobre la cama y la puerta se abrió. La imagen de ella misma reflejada en sus ojos la llenó de un temor que nunca en su vida había sentido. Adelantó un poco la cinta y su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio a ella misma y a su amiga besándose y desvistiéndose violentamente.

—¡En el nombre de la…! —gritó Hermione en voz alta, a medias indignada, a medias triste. Enseguida comprendió la magnitud del problema que enfrentaba ahora. Alguien dentro del edificio las había grabado mientras ellas tenían sexo pero, ¿cómo llegaron hasta ese lugar? ¿Cómo obtuvo Draco esas imágenes? La única solución que tenía para ese dilema era un nombre, un maldito y repulsivo nombre.

Narcissa.

Aunque no sabía para qué deseaba el video, pudo comprender que parte de la campaña de desprestigio en contra de 

ella estaba puesta en ese video. Desde hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta que deseaban desacreditarla a causa de la polémica investigación que estaba haciendo, más encima, de manera clandestina. Ya Rita Skeeter se había encargado de falsificar un video para hacer ver que ella era lesbiana pero Harry se encargó de revelar que era todo un montaje. Pero esta vez, no parecía haber arreglo alguno. Porque sabía que aquella escena había sido real y ahora, casi todo el mundo lo podía saber.

En ese momento recordó unas palabras que le dijo el señor Wilson cuando apenas comenzó a trabajar en la Oficina de Servicios a los Enjuiciados.

_La verdadera valía de una persona se mide por lo que hace, no por lo que es o por la condición que tenga._

Estaba segura que al señor Wilson le importaba un comino si ella había tenido sexo con otra mujer o si era derechamente lesbiana. A él le bastaba que hiciera bien su trabajo, que lo hiciera de manera honrada y eficiente. Y en eso, Hermione era ejemplar y brillaba por sobre los demás empleados.

Pero esa vida formaba parte de otra galaxia, de otro tiempo y otro espacio al que creía que ya no pertenecía. Ahora, tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas, cosas urgentes que no podían esperar. Tenía que encontrar a Narcissa para interrogarla, aunque sabía que era un caso perdido, pues ella era una mujer de armas tomar y no iba a soltar información así de fácil. Tenía que hallar una forma de sonsacarle la forma en que había conseguido ese video.

_Es la única manera_.

No le gustaba, pero no tenía opción. Subió las escaleras para colocarse algo más abrigado pero cuando iba a entrar en su habitación, se escucharon unos ruidos que provenían del fondo del pasillo. Extrañada, caminó a paso lento por la alfombra que cubría el estrecho pasaje, cosa que no la pudiera descubrir y puso el oído junto a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Esbozó una sonrisa anacrónica y realizó un encantamiento no verbal para abrir la puerta.

Lo que vio le causó una mezcla de diversión y asco.

Narcissa estaba mirando hacia la puerta, con una pierna sobre la cama y la otra, levantada por una mano que apenas se podía ver. Se encontraba desnuda y gemía como una mula en celo mientras un hombre, que obviamente se encontraba por detrás, la pasaba en grande teniendo sexo con la madre de Draco. Vio que las ropas estaban tiradas sin ningún patrón discernible, lo 

que decía que habían llegado borrachos a la habitación. Había unas botellas de ron tiradas en el suelo, derramando parte de su contenido por la costosa alfombra.

Hermione, que sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no lo aprobaría ni ella misma, apuntó con la varita a ambos, apenas se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos.

—_¡Imperio!_

Ambos dejaron de tener sexo de inmediato. Se separaron y comenzaron a colocarse sus ropas antes de quedarse sentados sobre la cama y con un aire de serenidad consignada en sus caras.

Hermione fue implacable.

—¿Quién grabó este video?

—Yo —contestó el hombre—. Acostumbro grabar las sesiones de mis trabajadoras para venderlas en los locales de artículos para adultos. Se venden muy bien y obtengo muchas ganancias, que me sirven para mejorar el servicio o contratar a más prostitutas.

—¿Y sabía usted que grabar videos de personas en actos sexuales está prohibido por ley?

—Sí, pero nunca me importó porque nadie me descubría —contestó el hombre con una voz de robot—. Yo me lucro con el voyeurismo y no creo que sea una mala idea, porque si no me han capturado con ese material, significa que no está mal.

Hermione hizo caso omiso de las afirmaciones del encargado del prostíbulo. A continuación, se dirigió a Narcissa.

—¿Qué pretendías hacer con el video?

—Quería venderselo a Rita Skeeter para desacreditarte en tu investigación. Aunque sabía que tratabas de probar la inocencia de mi hijo, no estaba de acuerdo en que acusaras al Ministro de la Magia de conspiración. Así que me decanté por el mal menor y decidí que era más grave tu acusación por lo que comencé a trabajar de prostituta para ganar el dinero necesario y pagar la fianza de mi hijo si lo llevaban preso. No quería gastar los ahorros de la familia porque eso sería un despropósito y no tendría nada para legar a Draco.

"Sin embargo, el dueño del prostíbulo me dijo que si quería una copia del video y le dije que sí. Así, la cinta que tienes entre tus manos es la copia que ordené para mí. La original ya se la envié a Skeeter para que hiciera lo que creyera conveniente.

—¿Y para qué quería usted una copia?



—Para entretenerme conmigo misma.

A Hermione le causó tanta repulsión que estuvo tentada de matar a Narcissa en ese mismo instante pero, tenía que obtener declaraciones y el Prior Vocalis haría el resto. Se acordó, fugazmente, de cómo ella misma se desnudaba y se tiraba sobre la cama para juguetear con sus partes íntimas, lo mismo que había hecho Narcissa pero con un fin más retorcido. Fue cuando sintió asco por ella misma y decidió que jamás en la vida volvería a hacerlo.

Deshizo el maleficio y salió hecha una exhalación de la casa. Corrió, más que caminar, hacia la Oficina de Servicios a los Enjuiciados, donde estaba instalado el nuevo director de la oficina. Se trataba de un viejo amigo del señor Wilson y reconocía de igual manera el trabajo que hacía Hermione.

—Buenos días, señor…

—Romulus Watson, a su servicio, señorita Granger —dijo el nuevo director—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Hermione puso el video sobre el escritorio y habló en tono atropellado.

—Que esto quede como evidencia del caso que estoy llevando a cabo. —Hermione quería hacer de esto un caso muy serio—. Y asegúrse que las condiciones permitan el uso del Prior Vocalis.

—Así será, señorita Granger. Lo pondré junto a la carpeta del caso.

—Muchas gracias, señor Watson.

Hermione, pletórica de energía, salió caminando de la oficina y se dirigió a su nuevo destino: el Hospital de San Mungo, a ver a Draco. Tal vez, cuando le comunique las buenas nuevas, su aspecto mejoraría y recuperaría la felicidad perdida. No era víctima de la prisa, sino que caminaba con aquella calma y desenvoltura que cautivaba a sus colegas, como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, en un momento en que todo le salía bien, en aquellos instantes en que la carrera de Hermione iba en un ascenso casi exponencial. Se había recuperado bien de la muerte de Ron y miraba firmemente hacia el futuro. Le traía sin cuidado su vida sentimental porque eran tantos los pretendientes que tenía, que ella sólo tenía que elegir al mejor y sus expectativas se verían llenadas hasta el colmo.

En ese momento vivía un sentimiento similar. Ahora que el caso había tomado forma y solidez, ya estaba en condiciones de 

dar el siguiente paso: la audiencia preliminar, en donde se presentaban las pruebas y la defensa mostraba las suyas. En esa instancia, se decidía si el caso se llevaba a juicio o si las evidencias mostradas por la parte acusadora no eran suficientes para formalizar. Pero Hermione, con todas las evidencias, pruebas, listas de testigos y sus declaraciones, tenía un caso irrompible contra el Ministro de la Magia pero, sabía que Scrimgeour tenía más recursos que ella para desbaratar todo, así, lo más sensato era mostrar honestidad y seriedad en el trabajo de investigación. Solo así, se decidiría el curso del caso.

Estaba a sólo una cuadra de San Mungo cuando vio a un montón de periodistas de El Profeta agolpados en la entrada del hospital. Supuso que deseaban cubrir la noticia de la enfermedad de Draco, que presuponían incurable. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta que no era Draco el motivo de aquella muchedumbre.

Uno de los camarógrafos se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione que caminaba resueltamente hacia el nutrido grupo de gente con cámaras y libretas. Pasó entremedio de todas ellas mientras le acribillaban a preguntas como "¿Es verdad que usted y la supermodelo Ginevra Weasley mantienen una relación sentimental?" o "¿Qué opina usted acerca del video que Skeeter mostró en el diario de ayer y que mandó al Ministerio sólo hoy?" Hermione creyó que las preguntas eran demasiado obvias para contestarlas y les cerró la puerta del hospital en sus propias narices, quedándose sin respuestas. Claro, como es natural, Hermione sabía que iban a inventar algo para que pareciera una catástrofe de proporciones cósmicas.

Subía las escaleras lentamente, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo que Draco se encontraba gravemente enfermo, porque sabía que con la noticia que le iba a dar, se recuperaría de golpe y le daría un abrazo gigantesco.

Cuando vio un grupo de sanadores que se apretujaban delante de la habitación de Draco, comprendió que algo no andaba bien. Con el corazón en un puño, Hermione caminó hacia el grupo de sanadores y se abrió camino como pudo hasta el lecho en donde se encontraba recostado su novio. Uno de los sanadores lanzaba chispazos por su varita, que tocaba el pecho de Draco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No hay caso. No pasa nada.

—¿Qué pasó?



Hermione puso su oreja en el pecho de su novio. No encontró pulso. Toda la desesperanza que había logrado meter en el rincón más apartado de su conciencia volvió con toda su fuerza. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al no oir aquellos preciosos latidos.

—Lo lamento, señorita Granger pero su corazón se detuvo unos dos minutos antes que usted llegara.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras los sanadores se congregaban delante del cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy.

—Hora de la defunción, 15:37.

Unos segundos después, Hermione comenzó a llorar.


	19. Esperanza

**XIX**

**Esperanza**

Era increíble.

Era la persona por la que, en principio, no gastaría ni una sola lágrima. Pero estaba llorando, fuerte y desconsoladamente, moviendo un poco los hombros de Draco, para ver si así reaccionaba. Sin embargo, nada hacía pensar que se encontraba en un estado como de letargo. Estaba muerto; toda su felicidad, todas sus esperanzas, sus promesas de tener un caso sólido contra el Ministro, sus ilusiones de felicidad junto a esa persona que iba, lentamente, perdiendo el color y el calor de su cuerpo, se deshicieron como un bloque de hielo que espera, desafiante, a la primavera. Redobló la fuerza de sus llantos, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco, quien no respiraba, su corazón no latía y ningún pensamiento pasaba por su mente. Se había convertido en parte de su pasado, pero de un pasado tortuoso, que la forzaban a anclarse a a éste y tratar de revivir aquella colección de recuerdos junto a la persona que más quería. No quería pensar que se había ido, pues al menos, sería un consuelo para su resquebrajado corazón.

Los sanadores, entendiendo que debían dejarla sola con él por el tiempo que considerara conveniente, abandonaron la sala, tratando de asimilar la muerte de uno de sus pacientes. De todas maneras, tenían que convivir con la muerte a diario, soportar el dolor de perder a alguien que le importaba a otra persona, mostrarse fuertes para comunicar malas noticias más a menudo de lo que desearían. Sin embargo, esta defunción en particular, los tenía choqueados: ¿qué pudo haber destrozado tanto su corazón que ya no deseara seguir viviendo? Aquella pregunta rondaba las mentes de los sanadores como una maldición; no los dejaba en paz ni les permitía concentrarse en sus demás quehaceres. Era como si le hubieran cogido cariño a ese paciente.

Hermione, ahora sola con Draco, sólo tenía preguntas en su cabeza: _¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Podré llevar a juicio la acusación? ¿Podré vivir sin él?_

Esta última pregunta era de difícil respuesta. Por un lado, parte de su vida la había consagrado al estudio de la ley y de llevar casos ante tribunales. Esa parte de su vida deseaba continuarla a 

como de lugar, ya que además de ser su pasión, era su sustento y no podía vivir sin dedicarse a otra cosa. Era su profesión y no la iba a abandonar.

Pero había aprendido que Draco ocupaba gran parte de su corazón, aprendido que se había convertido en su soporte cuando ella se encontraba desesperada y confundida. Se había acostumbrado a él, a su compañía, a su cuerpo, a sus caricias y a sus besos. Estaba profundamente enamorada de él, en principio tan arrogante, tan orgulloso y despectivo, pero tan apasionado y comprensivo en la práctica.

¿Estaba?

Hermione amaba tanto a Draco que no deseaba reemplazarlo aunque estuviera muerto, tendido sin vida sobre una cama de hospital, sin haber cambiado en lo más minimo. Era un cuerpo inmutable, con el recuerdo de haberlo tocado, besado y hasta unido con esa forma que se enfriaba de a poco. Quería hablarle, aunque no pudiera oír; quería besarlo, aunque no pudiera sentir; quería comunicarse con él, aunque no pudiera pensar. Además, ¿estaba de más dedicarle algunas palabras, aunque él ya no podía hacer caso a nada, cerró una puerta tras de sí que ella no podía abrir, recorriendo un camino que ella no podía transitar? Decidió intentarlo, de todas formas, porque sería una injusticia no hablarle en su lecho de muerte, aún cuando hace minutos que sus sentidos sentían otras cosas. Pero lo hizo más con el corazón que con la boca.

_Draco, sé que no puedes oirme pero, quiero creer que lo sientes de alguna manera en que yo no lo puedo comprender. Me duele en el alma, en el corazón y en el cuerpo saber que te has ido y que nunca volverás, me duele mucho y quiero que tengas una idea de cuánto significabas para mí. No puedo permitir que te vayas sin que yo te de el adios._

Se oyó el silencio oprimir sus tímpanos.

_Mi amor. Contigo he aprendido que las apariencias engañan, que las verdaderas personas aguardan en el interior de sus corazones y brillan más cuando sienten que deben hacerlo. No sé cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza que alguien como tú pudiera ser tan desagradable con las personas, tan despectivo, tan arrogante y cascarrabias. Y, tarde comprendí que eras así porque estabas solo, no tenías a tu familia para que te apoyara cuando la necesitabas. La _

_pureza de sangre te obsesionó porque creías que era una salida fácil para tus propios problemas. Pero, siempre estuviste solo y nadie te daba ni una muestra de cariño. No sé cómo nunca llegué a esa conclusión. También elegí el camino fácil: odiarte con toda mi alma, odiarte por tus ideas, por tus insultos, por tu obstinación. Y, la verdad era que no había ninguna razón para manifestar semejante rencor. Ahora, recién, viéndote recostado sobre una cama sin respirar, sin hablar, sin pensar ni sentir, vengo a darme cuenta de lo que he perdido. Por favor, perdóname por ser tan ciega, por permitir que te convirtieras en alguien que no ceja a la hora de cometer atrocidades, perdóname por no ver que necesitabas de verdad a alguien que te comprendiera._

No se oía absolutamente nada.

_Draco. Ahora que ya no estás conmigo, quisiera explicarte… no, confesarte lo que de verdad siento por ti, porque nunca lohe hecho y, aunque no puedas entenderme, me quiero desahogar, quiero decir todo lo que no te dije mientras estuvimos juntos._

_Me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos encontramos, en aquel baño. Aunque deseara saber que sólo fue un desafortunado accidente, siento que es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. En ese momento me di cuenta, no, sentí que me sentía atraída por ti, de una manera en que nunca lo pude explicar. Tengo que admitir que el contacto de tu piel con la mía fue como una pequeña detonación, una pequeña bolita de fuego que envolvió mi corazón y me hizo sentir una dulzura que en ese momento interpreté por incomodidad. Esa arrogancia tuya, ese empeño por decirme que no estabas interesado en lo más mínimo en mi, me atraía cada vez más y no supe porqué, hasta que te conocí por primera vez. Tus caricias me gustaban y tus besos me quemaban, aunque tú no pudieras darte cuenta. Amor mío, quiero creer que me estás escuchando y que deseas volver a la vida para estar conmigo, porque yo deseo estar contigo. Sé que me he equivocado algunas veces pero, eres tú lo que yo quiero, lo único que deseo. Sólo hay espacio en mi corazón para ti y, antes que te vayas definitivamente, quiero que lo sepas, que lo entiendas, para que no te vayas en agonía y recorras el nuevo camino que se pone ante ti con alegría y libertad, no como una triste obligación._

_¡Deseo estar contigo con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Quiero amarte sin condiciones, sin restricciones, con toda la fuerza con que puedo ser capaz de amar! ¡Quiero unirme a ti por el resto de mi vida!_

_¡Por el resto de mi vida, amor mío!_

Un sonido se escuchó de repente.

Hermione se encontraba cerca de él, con una mano en su pecho, cuando sintió una pequeña agitación en él. Para asegurarse que no fue un espejismo de su conciencia, acercó su cabeza a su pecho y, pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón. Hermione no se atrevía a creérselo. Pero, cuando volvió a poner su mano sobre su pecho, ya no sintió nada.

_¡Por favor, por favor! ¡No quiero que te vayas!_

Nada.

_¡Te lo pido, por favor! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Te extraño, te quiero, te adoro Draco!_

Hermione derramó algunas lágrimas.

_¡Te amo, Draco! ¡Te amo con tanta fuerza que me rompería el corazón! ¡Te amo tanto, tanto, que haría todo, absolutamente todo con tal de verte feliz! ¡Por favor, Draco! ¡Vuelve! ¡Mi vida, vuelve!_

Esta vez, hubo una reacción más visible. Los latidos de su corazón se sintieron en su mano y él abrió los ojos, como extrañado de haber vuelto de un mundo en donde todo se le daba. Miró para todos lados y, al final, miró a Hermione.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Hermione no atinó a escucharle. Se echó a sus brazos, llorando de alegría, sabiendo todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para verlo con vida otra vez. Draco, que no entendía nada, sólo se dejó abrazar por aquella desconocida que sentía en el fondo de su alma que amaba. Se sentía desconcertado.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Hermione se sintió como la madre de un recién nacido.

—¿No me reconoces? Busca en tu corazón.

Draco miró intensamente a Hermione, como queriendo reconocer en ella algo familiar. Fue cuando un torrente de recuerdos asaltó su mente, palabras dichas con desesperación, con una verdadera intención amorosa en ellas. Fue cuando se acordó que una vez había amado a una mujer que tenía la misma apariencia que tenía ella. Y sus voces eran las mismas. Y su aroma era el 

mismo. Y su cara de felicidad al verlo con vida reflejaba a todas luces que era la misma mujer que había amado en un pasado que le parecía remoto.

—¿Hermione?

—¡Sí, soy yo!

Apenas terminó de hablar, Draco se incorporó de su cama y abrazó a Hermione tan fuerte que la levantó del piso. Mirándose tiernamente, se besaron sin preocuparse que los vieran. De hecho, los sanadores, extrañados del extraño suceso que acaecía en la habitación donde Draco había fallecido, se asomaban por la ventanilla y se llevaron las manos a las bocas, asombrados por el milagro. Y el personal que se enteró de la feliz noticia, se lo contó a otras personas y el boca a boca fue masivo. Mientras Draco y Hermione seguían besándose, los periodistas de El Profeta, olvidaron por completo la relación lésbica entre Hermione y Ginny y empezaron con las entrevistas a los sanadores, quienes hablaban con un jolgorio poco profesional.

—¿Dónde están mis ropas? —preguntó Draco, mirando para todos lados. Hermione cogió unas prendas que se hallaban prolijamente ordenadas sobre un velador y se las tendió. Una vez que el rubio se hubo vestido, él y Hermione salieron de la habitación y caminaron de la mano por los pasillos con absoluta calma. Pero Hermione todavía no podía creer que el hombre que la asía con determinación hace unos minutos estaba muerto.

Clínicamente muerto.

Sus padres le habían contado acerca de milagros que habían pasado en el hospital muggle en el que trabajaban. Se decían de presuntas muertes clínicas que después de unas horas, ya no se trataban de hombres muertos, sino que de personas que habían vuelto a la vida después de haberse declarado muertos. Hermione suponía que algo como eso había pasado con Draco aunque sabía misteriosamente que sus palabras habían tenido algo que ver con la resurrección. Sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma, empujó la puerta que la separaba del mundo e, ignorando los flashes de la prensa y las palabras de los periodistas, se fueron por la acera hacia la mansión Malfoy, todavía sin creer lo rápido que había pasado todo. El desmayo de Draco, su muerte y su vuelta a la vida. Todo eso había pasado en menos de dos horas. En esa cantidad de tiempo 

había transitado de la alegría al dolor y de la pena a la felicidad. Era inquietante pero, eso a Hermione no le preocupaba.

Una vez que estaban en la mansión, Draco le dijo que esperara en la sala de estar, que ya volvía con una sorpresa que la haría estallar de felicidad. Un minuto después, Hermione se seguía preguntando cómo todo había sucedido en un parpadeo, o tal vez no pasó el tiempo mientras le hablaba con el corazón a Draco. Más tarde, se preguntó si él había escuchado todas sus palabras y si aquella sorpresa tenía que ver con lo que le había dicho en su lecho de muerte. Dos minutos después, Draco volvía, con una cajita pequeña en la mano, de un color verde esmeralda y parecía que la llevaba con cierto cuidado. Se plantó delante de Hermione y abrió la cajita, revelando un anillo de oro, donde había un león y una serpiente. La serpiente se enroscaba en el león y se miraban apasionadamente. A Hermione le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Es un regalo?

—Es un símbolo de un regalo.

—No te entiendo.

Draco sonrió y sacó el anillo de su cajita, y se lo colocó en el dedo mayor. Luego, dejando la caja en una mesita, le tomó ambas manos y se arrodilló ante ella, mirándola con fijeza y una sonrisa resplandeciente consignada en su cara.

—Hermione Jane Granger —entonó Draco en tono solemne—. ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?

Ella se llevó las manos a la cara, sorprendida y contenta a más no poder, no reaccionó. No podía pensar. Draco la miraba con ternura mientras esperaba su decisión, tomándole la mano, esperando, aguardando. Sintió que todo este tiempo estuviera aguardando este instante. Cuando respondió, lo hizo con vehemencia y pasión.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero, Draco! ¡Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas!

—Es justo lo que deseaba escuchar. —Draco la besó dulcemente mientras tomaba su mano y sentía cómo su sueño más desesperado se estaba haciendo realidad.

—Pero —objetó Hermione—, podríamos esperar hasta que el proceso en contra del Ministro termine. De todas maneras, con la preparación del caso, no tendríamos tiempo de hacer los preparativos de la boda. Por eso, creo que es más importante probar 

que eres inocente y, quiero que lo consideres como un regalo de bodas. Eso, si es que logro acusar al Ministro y demostrar que es culpable. ¿Confías en que pueda lograrlo?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar a algún restorán?

—Me parece.

Y ambos sacaron sus abrigos y salieron de la mansión en busca de algún lugar donde comer tranquilamente.

Dos semanas después, Hermione, Draco, Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados en un tribunal de audiencias. La castaña presentaba las pruebas frente al juez y el jurado hacía anotaciones a propósito. El Ministro de la Magia también se encontraba allí, con cara de asco mientras escuchaba todas las evidencias que lo incriminaban en la conspiración. Como era natural, estaba rodeado de abogados, cuyos rostros decían que eran expertos, aunque sabían que Hermione Granger era la mejor y más brillante abogada que había en el mundo legal. Y ahora, con el influjo de una inminente felicidad, ella obraba implacablemente sobre las evidencias, realzando la importancia de cada una de ellas en el caso que desarrollaba.

Por primera vez en su vida, Rufus Scrimgeour tenía miedo. Hermione no iba a tener misericordia con él, a juzgar por la forma, imparcial y objetiva con que mostraba las pruebas. Apenas terminó, los abogados de Scrimgeour trataron de suavizar las acusaciones de Hermione pero, no tenían armas para combatir la solidez de las pruebas presentadas por la castaña. Draco se hallaba tranquilo y Harry y Ginny sonreían por lo bajo al ver la incomodidad del Ministro.

Después de unos minutos, el jurado tomó una resolución en torno a la audiencia preliminar. Hermione miraba respetuosamente al juez pero Rufus parecía asqueado. La resolución llegó a manos del juez, quien entonó con voz clara.

—Rufus Scrimegour, póngase de pie.

El aludido obedeció.

—Después de escuchar a ambas partes, el jurado ha resuelto que…

Hubo un instante de profundo silencio. Luego…



—El jurado ha resuelto que las pruebas mostradas por la parte acusatoria son los suficientemente contundentes. Por lo tanto, se decide que este caso amerita ser llevado a juicio formal. Éste se llevará a cabo la próxima semana, el día martes a las 15:30 horas. Se levanta la sesión.

Los abogados del Ministro y él mismo abandonaron la sala, hablando por lo bajo mientras que Hermione le sonreía a Draco, a Harry y a Ginny.

—Bueno, hemos dado el primer paso…


	20. El juicio en contra del Ministro

**XX**

**El juicio en contra del Ministro**

En casa de Jake se celebraba una pequeña fiesta a propósito de la victoria en la audiencia preliminar. Se encontraban allí Hermione, Draco, el dueño de casa, el Inefable que recuperó los documentos, Harry y su mujer, bebiendo vino de elfo y charlando de cosas que habían pasado entre la audiencia y ese día, que no fueron pocas. Por ejemplo, Ginny le contaba a Hermione que una de sus compañeras de modelaje tenía unos problemas en su relación con un famoso empresario y ella le sugirió que engatusara a una de sus amigas para ponerlo celoso, porque lo había visto en un local nocturno con otra mujer. Ginny encontraba divertido el suceso porque ella se lo había dicho en tono de broma pero la desgraciada mujer se lo tomó literal e hizo todo cuanto le dijo. Ahora, le preguntaba a la pelirroja cómo pedirle disculpas.

Hermione y Draco dialogaban acerca de su próxima unión en matrimonio y ya se lo habían contado a los demás presentes, quienes reaccionaron con júbilo, felicitándolos y brindando por ellos. Harry aprovechó de dar los pormenores de las reacciones en el Ministerio acerca del duro revés que sufrió Scrimgeour en la audiencia.

—Está lívido y asustado —dijo Harry, en un tono alegre y comedido—. No para de hablar con sus abogados y dejó a un ministro subrogante. Debe de estar muy ocupado tratando de defenderse de las acusaciones.

—Bueno, está donde lo queríamos —dijo el Inefable, quien se negaba a dar su nombre pero estaba de acuerdo con la causa que llevaba Hermione.

—El Ministro tendrá que dimitir —añadió Jake, esperanzado—. Con las pruebas que tenemos, le va ser muy difícil defenderse, aunque tenga a cien abogados de su lado.

—No cantemos victoria todavía —decía Hermione, apaciguando los humos de los demás—. Todavía tenemos que conducir el juicio y, no sabremos si hemos ganado o perdido hasta que el jurado emita su veredicto.



—No seas aguafiestas, Hermione —le dijo Draco, alborotándole el pelo—. Si ganamos o perdemos, nos vamos a casar igual. Te lo prometo.

—Pero, me gustaría que fueras inocente.

—Sé que lo vas a lograr —le dijo Draco cariñosamente—. Creo en ti.

Hermione lo besó en la boca, por toda respuesta.

Y así, la fiesta transcurrió de manera agradable, sin sobresaltos ni excesos de alcohol. Cuando terminó la serena tertulia, los invitados se fueron retirando a sus respectivas casas, con la esperanza de poner en su sitio al Ministro de la Magia, cuyo juicio iba a comenzar en dos días más. Hermione y Draco se despidieron de Harry y Ginny y caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la mansión, no encontrándose con nadie. Después de todo, ¿quién andaba paseando por las calles a la medianoche?

Una vez en la suntuosa casa, Draco decidió no dormir en su habitación, sino que lo iba a hacer junto a Hermione, para no tener que aguantar las depravaciones de su madre. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que había hecho para desbaratar la investigación de Hermione y no iba a permitir que la felicidad se les escapara de las manos. Una vez en la cama, jugaron a mirarse el uno al otro antes de quedarse dormidos. Pasado mañana, iba a ser un día muy agitado.

Era el día señalado. La prensa se agolpaba contra las puertas del Ministerio, tratando de obtener alguna primicia pero, el juicio fue clasificado como secreto por los Inefables que custodiaban la entrada a la sala del tribunal. Alegaban que sólo era una causa menor y que no ameritaba tal interés por parte de los reporteros pero, era un caso perdido. Todos los equipos de prensa presentes en el lugar sabían que allí dentro se tejía algo importante, sabían que la reputación del Ministro estaba en juego y que la abogada que se encontraba en el ojo del huracán por diversas afirmaciones iba a conducir la orquesta que llevaría a Scrimgeour a la ruina. Hermione se había encargado de difundir la noticia, cosa que todos supieran acerca del juicio que se iba a celebrar en pocos instantes más.

Los miembros del jurado tomaron sus posiciones en sus respectivos asientos, el acusado se sentó en el puesto reservado para 

los acusados y el juez subió al estrado, con el martillito de madera en la mano. Una vez allí, reclamó orden, mientras los miembros del jurado dialogaban entre sí y los demás asistentes, entre los que se encontraban Harry, su mujer y quienes ayudaron a Hermione con las evidencias. En tanto, la castaña había vuelto a colocarse aquel atuendo color marfil que ostentaba siempre cuando trabajaba de abogada. Pero ahora, estaba ocupando el puesto de fiscal, mirando para todos lados, buscando la tranquilidad necesaria y la imparcialidad requerida para conducir el caso por un buen camino. Mientras tanto, los abogados de Scrimegour lo rodeaban, hablando en voz baja, sugiriendo alternativas de defensa y mostrando una gruesa carpeta en donde había información que desconociera la fiscal.

Cuando todo estuvo pronto, el juez inició el juicio.

—Hoy martes 14 de julio de 1999, se da inicio al proceso: Wizengamot contra Rufus Scrimegour. Por favor, que la parte acusadora presente su caso.

Hermione respiró hondo. Se concentró en dar una buena introducción a su causa.

—Señor juez, señores y señoras del jurado y todos aquí presentes. El juicio que están a punto de presenciar tiene por motivo acusar al señor Ministro de la Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour de conspiración en contra del señor Draco Ryan Malfoy, para hacerlo ver culpable de los crímenes que se le acusaron. Durante el transcurso del juicio se revelará el móvil de tamaña conspiración.

Hermione tomó de una mesa todas las evidencias y las puso sobre otra mesa, para que fueran visibles a los ojos de todos.

—Mi primera petición es llamar al primer testigo. Por favor, que pase el señor ex Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

A continuación, un hombre alto y con un traje formal de lo más desacertado, entró en el tribunal y se sentó frente al acusado.

—Señor Shacklebolt —dijo Hermione, sacando uno de los papeles de la carpeta—. ¿Sabe qué es esto?

—Es un informe. Un control de evidencias de los Aurors.

Después, Hermione sacó otro papel, idéntico, en apariencia, al que le mostró con anterioridad.

—Dígame, ¿nota usted alguna diferencia con el que le mostré antes?



El testigo tomó ambos informes y asintió con la cabeza.

—Uno de los informes es falso. El primero que me mostró es de un caso anterior pero el segundo, contiene pruebas que son falsas. Lo sé porque yo mismo controlé las evidencias y me di cuenta que no eran pruebas verdaderas. No pasaron la prueba de autenticidad ni tampoco hicieron un control básico: el Priori Incantatem. No aparece por ningún lado en el segundo imforme, mientras que en el primero, sale que está hecho a lo menos tres veces.

Kingley devolvió ambos informes a Hermione, quien hizo un encantamiento y mostró otra vez los papeles al testigo.

—¿Puede ver alguna diferencia?

El ex Auror observó detenidamente ambos informes y luego, negó con la cabeza.

—No hay diferencia.

—Esto prueba —sentenció inmediatamente Hermione—, que el informe que supuestamente probaba la culpabilidad del señor Malfoy omitía ciertos detalles para hacer ver la culpabilidad de Draco.

—Objeción, su Señoría. La fiscal hizo un procedimiento fraudulento para rechazar la evidencia.

—A lugar —dijo lacónicamente el juez.

—Deseo llamar al Auror Harry James Potter para aclarar el procedimiento.

Harry se levantó y se plantó delante del jurado para explicar el hechizo que hizo Hermione.

—El encantamiento hecho por la señorita Granger no es fraudulento. De hecho, el conjuro sólo funciona si hay material oculto en ese informe. Si no hubiera sido así, no habría ninguna diferencia.

El juez analizó un poco las palabras de Harry y luego, dijo:

—Objeción denegada. Proceda, señorita Granger.

—Gracias, su Señoría.

Hermione hizo que Kingsley se retirara y llamó a otro testigo, el señor Stanley Hughes. A continuación, un hombre de aspecto tímido, algo rechoncho y bajito, caminó hacia la sala del tribunal y uno de los abogados de Scrimgeour puso el grito en el cielo.



—¡Objeción! La parte acusatoria ha llamado a declarar a un muggle.

—Denegada. En este juicio no haremos diferencia entre magos y muggles, señor Thompson. Prosiga, señorita Granger.

—Señor Hughes. Mire muy bien al sujeto que está sentado por allí, el rubio. ¿Lo ha visto en otra parte?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—El sujeto que vi en esa calle era rubio pero era más bajo que él. Medía como uno con sesenta y siete.

Hermione sacó otro papel de la carpeta y se la mostró al señor Hughes. Era el documento que contenía los parámetros fisiológicos de Draco.

—El hombre que vio el señor Hughes medía doce centímetros menos que el señor Malfoy. En este informe firmado por el Director del Hospital San Mungo aclara que el señor Malfoy mide 1,79 metros. Este informe fue emitido hace tres meses y, no creo que en esa cantidad de tiempo haya crecido tanto.

El juez meditó un poco antes que permitiera a la defensa interrogar al testigo. Uno de los abogados se acercó como con asco reprimido y miró al muggle con sequedad.

—El hombre que vio, ¿vestía una especie de capa?

—Sí, señor.

—Y dice usted que tenía el cabello rubio.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí o no, señor Hughes.

—Sí.

—¿Y podría asegurarme que estaba de pie, o estaba inclinado o flexionando las rodillas?

—No.

—Bueno —dijo el abogado al juez y al jurado—, este testigo no puede asegurar si el hombre que según la fiscal no era Draco Malfoy, estaba de pie o en alguna posición que disminuyera su estatura. Además, la capa ocultaría cualquiera de estos detalles.

—¿Qué dice a eso, señorita Granger?

Hermione, que no esperaba aquel vuelco, decidió improvisar.

—Señor Hughes. ¿Recuerda bien el aspecto de ese sujeto?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Aunque no supiera si estaba flexionando las rodillas o no, me acuerdo que la capa que usaba el sujeto no se 

derramaba sobre el suelo, sino que colgaba a escsos centímetros por encima del suelo. Podía ver sus zapatos.

Hermione sintió que había ganado este round.

—Según el testimonio de Hughes, si el sujeto que estaba presente en ese lugar era Draco Malfoy, para verse más bajo de lo usual, tendría que estar flexionando las rodillas y su capa le ocultaría los pies. Como no es el caso, eso significa que el hombre estaba de pie, bien erguido y, por consiguiente, no es Draco Malfoy.

El abogado puso su peor cara y declaró que no tenía más preguntas que hacer.

Así, Hermione fue llamando a varios testigos, Aurores que iban desmadejando la conspiración del Ministro para meter a su prometido en la cárcel. Uno de los llamados a declarar fue el Inefable al que el mismo Ministro había mandado para quemar los documentos.

—El acusado se veía muy preocupado cuando leyó las evidencias que lo inculpaban. La verdad es que desde hace tiempo que había visto al señor Ministro muy errático en sus decisiones. Nos mandaba a misiones que no tenían ningún sentido para nosotros y, cuando le mostraron las evidencias, estaba asustado. Me mandó a que las destruyeran pero yo, comprendiendo que se trataba de algo grave, me las ingenié para escapar y dejar los documentos en buenas manos.

Aunque la defensa acribilló a preguntas al Inefable, éste se cerró en su versión de los hechos. Hermione, sabiendo que ya había dado importantes pasos en el caso, decidió ceder la palabra a los abogados del Ministro para presentar su caso. Sabía que iban a mostrar evidencias difamatorias y ella sólo se iba a encargar de demostrar lo contrario, echando por la borda cualquier intento por hacer del caso, defendible, creando las condiciones necesarias para emplear el Prior Vocalis.

Se sentó, puso oreja a todo lo que decían los defensores, mostrando antecedentes de ella misma, como abogada y cuando estuvo un año entero en Azkaban, sin escatimar en esfuerzos para mostrar todos los crudos detalles: desde su violación hasta aquellas escenas donde aparecían ella y Ginny teniendo sexo. Aunque vio que los asistentes estaban pasmados con lo que veían, Hermione no desesperó, porque sabía cómo refutar las evidencias que mostraba 

afanosamente la defensa del Ministro. Se rio internamente por la debilidad de las pruebas y eligió un momento especialmente patético para hacer un alto.

—Objeción, su Señoría. Aquellas pruebas no contribuyen a exculpar al Ministro sino que a difamar a la parte acusatoria.

—Aceptada. Solicito a la defensa presentar evidencias que prueben inocencia.

Era un desliz que Hermione no iba a dejar pasar. Se puso a divagar mientras los defensores presentaban pruebas de la importancia del Ministro, de su honradez y de la fuerza con que había luchado contra los Mortífagos, manteniéndose firme en todas las decisiones que tomaba. Pero Hermione observó que, en ningún caso, trataban de demostrar que las evidencias mostradas por ella eran falsas, lo que indicaba que no tenían forma de hacerlo. Cuando la defensa terminó, el juez preguntó si la parte acusatoria tenía más testigos, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pronunciando un vehemente "sí". Era momento de clavar la estaca en donde se debía.

—Por favor, llamen al señor Alex Gibson y a la señora Narcissa Malfoy.

Segundos después, dos hombres muy conocidos para ella aparecieron y se sentaron en los puestos designados para testigos. Hermione iba a aprovechar de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro con el ataque que iba a propinar ahora.

—Solicito permiso para ejecutar el encantamiento Prior Vocalis, con el fin de obtener declaraciones más precisas en el caso.

—Proceda.

Hermione sonrió internamente y ejecutó el conjuro en ambas personas. No pareció advertirse ningún efecto en ellos.

—Pongan el video.

En breves instantes, una pantalla alumbró una pared y unas imágenes conocidas para ella se vieron. Mostraba con todo lujo de detalles cómo Ginny y ella hacían el amor de manera salvaje. Era como un espectáculo de circo: todos los magos y brujas presentes gritaban improperios, maldiciones y otras palabras que no venían a cuento. Cuando las grotescas imágenes desaparecieron, la calma volvió al recinto y el juez solicitó orden por décima vez en el proceso. Hermione, algo sonrojada, comenzó con las preguntas.

—¿Quién de ustedes grabó el video?



—Yo fui —dijo el hombre que acompañaba a Narcissa.

—¿Es usted un voyeurista?

—Sí, lo soy, y nunca me han descubierto. Por eso es que monto un pequeño negocio para vender videos que yo grabo en mi edificio en locales para adultos.

—¿Se da cuenta que eso es un crimen?

—Si, lo tengo presente.

Después, se dirigió a Narcissa.

—¿Qué pretendías hacer con el video?

Ella contestó en las mismas palabras con que lo había hecho anteriormente.

—Quería venderselo a Rita Skeeter para desacreditarte en tu investigación. Aunque sabía que tratabas de probar la inocencia de mi hijo, no estaba de acuerdo en que acusaras al Ministro de la Magia de conspiración. Así que me decanté por el mal menor y decidí que era más grave tu acusación por lo que comencé a trabajar de prostituta para ganar el dinero necesario y pagar la fianza de mi hijo si lo llevaban preso. No quería gastar los ahorros de la familia porque eso sería un despropósito y no tendría nada para legar a Draco.

"Sin embargo, el dueño del prostíbulo me dijo que si quería una copia del video y le dije que sí. Así, la cinta que tienes entre tus manos es la copia que ordené para mí. La original ya se la envié a Skeeter para que hiciera lo que creyera conveniente.

—Esto prueba que existió una campaña de desprestigio para desacreditar mi investigación y evitar que se supiera de una conspiración para meter a Draco Malfoy en la cárcel y no admitir la falta de competencia para resolver crisis. El hecho que un joven de diecisiete años haya vencido al Innombrable deja muy mal parado al Ministerio. Todas las medidas que tomaba eran inútiles, mientras Harry Potter encontraba todas las claves para vencerlo. Esto demuestra que el Ministerio no estaba calificado para resolver el problema de la guerra y decidió que la captura de Draco Malfoy, el último Mortífago en servicio, pondría fin a los años de terror y pensó que así podría recuperar el prestigio perdido. Al no poder hacerlo, al saber que estaba completamente arrepentido, inventó pruebas para hacer creer que Draco Malfoy era culpable de varios asesinatos. Pero las evidencias que acabo de mostrar reafirman du 

inocencia y refuerzan la idea que el Ministro recurriera a sucias artimañas para inculparlo.

El jurado tomaba notas y Hermione respiró hondo, sabiendo que la última acometida era la más arriesgada y podría costarle el caso. Sin embargo, los beneficios eran más grandes que las pérdidas y decidió aventurarse.

—Señor juez. Pido una solicitud, en vista de las circunstancias, para usar el Prior Vocalis con el Ministro.

—Adelante.

Pero justo cuando Hermione sonreía por dentro, porque había logrado lo que ella deseaba, un miembro de la defensa, se opuso rotundamente.

—Objeción, su Señoría. Sería una deshonra someter a un encantamiento al Ministro. Es una persona demasiado importante para ese tipo de juegos.

—Denegada. ¿Algo más que decir?

Otro abogado puso el grito en el cielo.

—Su Señoría. Según las leyes, el Ministro no puede ser sometido a ninguna clase de encantamiento. Sobre todo, durante un juicio, pues podría alterar su integridad y no poder contestar las preguntas con claridad de mente.

El juez pareció reflexionar. Después de unos minutos, habló con voz perentoria.

—Petición denegada. La integridad del Ministro no puede ponerse en juego. ¿Tiene más evidencias que mostrar, señorita Granger?

Hermione, desilusionada, negó con la cabeza. Pero, ¿qué tenía que perder? Lo había hecho sólo para refrendar todas las evidencias mostradas, por lo que no podía haber razón para perder el caso. Pero, no haber logrado la declaración de Scrimgeour podría acarrear graves consecuencias, porque haberlo hecho, denotaba desesperación por terminar un caso y el jurado así podría asimilarlo. Se reunió con los demás y Draco la rodeó con un brazo, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que saliera como tuviera que salir. El juez pidió un receso y el jurado se retiró para deliberar.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Hermione —le dijo Harry.

—Estuviste fenomenal —añadió Ginny.



—Demostraste tener talento para todo lo legal —declaró Jake, en un tono más o menos agudo, como si estuviera comiéndose las uñas por como iba el caso. Draco no dijo nada y se limitó a tomar con fuerza la mano de su prometida, como diciéndole "tranquila".

Veinte minutos después, los miembros del jurado volvían a ocupar sus puestos. El juez también se puso en el estrado, solicitando orden.

—¿Ya tienen un veredicto?

—Sí, su Señoría.

Y le entregaron un pergamino donde salían consignadas dos resoluciones. Una, para la inocencia de Draco y otra para la culpabilidad del Ministro.

—Respecto al caso contra el señor Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour —éste se encontraba expectante y algo sudoroso pero convenientemente oculto por sus abogados—, el jurado tiene una conclusión. Señor Ministro, póngase de pie.

Scrimgeour obedeció.

—En el caso Wizengamot contra Rufus Scrimegour, el jurado ha decretado que el acusado es hallado…

**Nota:** Próximamente, el último capítulo de "Paloma enjaulada". Ojalá tenga tiempo para terminarlo.

Con mucho cariño.

Gilrasir.


	21. Azul y gris

**XXI**

**Azul y gris**

Hermione, Draco y sus amigos esperaban, impacientes, el veredicto que podría mandar a la cárcel al Ministro o a ella misma, otra vez. Pero, nadie esperó las palabras del juez, quien habló con voz aterradoramente perentoria.

—El señor Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour es hallado inocente de todos los cargos.

Hermione no se lo podía tragar. Sin embargo, el juez no había terminado.

—Pero el jurado está de acuerdo con la señorita Granger en que dentro del Ministerio hubo una conspiración en contra del señor Malfoy, por lo que es encontrado inocente de todos los cargos imputados. Además, todos los involucrados directos e indirectos en el crimen serán condenados a diez años de presidio en Azkaban. Declaro este caso cerrado. Se levanta la sesión.

Hermione estaba dividida entre dos aguas: por una parte, Draco había sido exonerado de los asesinatos, lo que le provocaba una gran alegría, además que ella no salió perjudicada por la acusación en contra del Ministro. Pero, sabía que había cosechado una derrota al no lograr la condena de Scrimgeour, la primera que había tenido. Siendo su primera vez como fiscal, había ganado y perdido al mismo tiempo. Decepcionada por un lado, porque era el trabajo en el que más había invertido, pero por otro, feliz porque Draco era inocente y eso implicaba que podían concretar su matrimonio.

—Bien hecho, Hermione —le decía Harry, dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras asía de la mano a Ginny—. Ganes o pierdas, siempre serás la mejor.

Ella se sintió reconfortada con esas palabras pero, eran sólo eso. La sensación de haber trabajado tanto para ganar tan poco se hizo fuerte en Hermione y, desde ese momento, no quiso hablar de ese juicio. Draco la rodeó con su brazo mientras salían del tribunal. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver al Ministro dialogando con sus abogados, visiblemente más tranquilo que cuando el juicio comenzó. Él no guardaba rencor alguno hacia el Ministro pues, no creía que fuera el directo responsable de la conspiración en contra de él. 

Fueron, probablemente, miembros de más baja graduación los que idearon el plan, a expensas de Scrimgeour. Él sólo se vio forzado a aprobarlo porque sabía que la gente no estaba del todo contenta con la administración del Ministerio después de la crisis Voldemort, como llamaron a la guerra.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado con un juicio en contra de él y Hermione defendiéndolo de los cargos. Y pensar que casi todas las acusaciones eran falsas.

Sí, casi todas. El asesinato de Ron era enteramente su culpa, aunque Hermione haya suavizado todo inculpándose a si misma. Por primera vez desde que mató a puñaladas al pelirrojo, sintió la carga que debía soportar. Si no hubiera acontecido aquel brutal asesinato, Hermione ya estaría casada con él y habría pagado el precio de la sangre, como debería haber pasado. Aquellos sentimientos amenazaban con separarlo de su prometida porque sentía que no se la merecía, que se la había ganado a la fuerza, no importando que Hermione hubiera sido su novia de manera totalmente consciente, no importando que ella se hubiera abandonado a sus brazos incondicionalmente, no importando lo desinteresada de su entrega, en cuerpo y alma.

Hermione, quien iba a su lado, percibió los negros pensamientos de su prometido y decidió ayudarlo con lo que sea que estaba pasando por su mente.

—¿Qué te sucede?

Draco había pasado el tiempo suficiente con Hermione para darse cuenta que no le podía ocultar nada, por lo que decidió ser honesto y largar todo de una vez.

—Es que… me siento culpable.

—¿Por qué? —La castaña sintió que era un tremendo contrasentido al veredicto del juez. Pero decidió escucharlo de todas formas.

—Por la muerte de Ron. Sé que hubieras sido feliz con él y… siento que te arrebaté la felicidad a la fuerza. Tomé por asalto a tu corazón y lo dejé hecho añicos. Por ello, siento que no te merezco, que eres demasiado buena para mí. Yo he hecho cosas malas, muy malas y tengo el alma podrida, aunque me digas lo contrario.

Hermione también se sintió mal, pero por razones distintas a quien lo acompañaba.



—Draco. No me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado. Lo único que me interesa ahora es el presente. Aquí, ahora, sé que me amas y que no deseas que me vaya de tu lado. Pues no me voy a ir, porque así lo decidí, y así lo vamos a decidir cuando nos casemos. No mires hacia atrás. Mira hacia delante, hacia el futuro que tendremos juntos. Es cierto que carguemos con cosas que nso han pasado, como por ejemplo, el hecho de no poder condenar al Ministro. Es un trabajo que a mí me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas y por el que luché por meses. A nadie le gusta saber que algo en lo que inviertes tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, no sale bien y termina en el tacho de la basura. Tú eres un hombre libre, Draco, lo quieras o no y no puedes permitir que tu pasado te persiga por toda la eternidad. Ahora, lo único que nos debe importar es nuestro futuro casamiento. Nada más. ¿Entiendes?

Par Draco no era fácil abandonar el pasado por la sencilla razón que el ser humano recuerda con más claridad los momentos malos que los buenos.

—Pero asesiné al hombre que más querías.

—Pero ahora —Hermione hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "ahora"—, eres tú el hombre al que más quiero. Es verdad que no puedo olvidar a Ron pero, no gano nada con recordarlo y amargarme la existencia sabiendo que ya no puedo estar con él. Ahora entraste tú a mi vida y no deseo que te vayas. —Hermione ahora habló con dulzura—. Recuerda todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, cuando veíamos mis fotografías, cuando me llevaste a comer, cuando entramos a mi casa e hicimos el amor en mi cama. Eso jamás lo olvidaré mientras viva.

Draco también se acordó de ese momento aislado en su mente, en aquella cama en donde demostraron que su amor era más grande que sus problemas. El sólo recuerdo de su aroma inundar su olfato, el recuerdo de su piel rozando la de ella, el recuerdo de aquellas sensaciones que no podían ser igualadas de ninguna manera, hizo que se emocionara y abrazara a Hermione, dándole las gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad de amarla, de descubrirla y de unirse a ella en todos los sentidos imaginables.

—Y ahora, ¿para cuándo fijamos la boda?

—Creo que en tres meses estarán listos los preparativos —respondió Hermione, sonriendo y abrazando fuertemente a su 

prometido—. ¿Estás emocionado? ¿Te sientes como si tus piernas fueran de gelatina?

—Por supuesto. Uno no se casa todos los días.

Y, caminando, olvidándose de sus respectivos pasados y viendo derecho al futuro, pensaron en la mejor forma de concretar su unión.

--O--

Un inmenso campo se abría hacia el horizonte, con sus tenazas verdes inundando el suelo y la frondosidad de los árboles acompañando a aquella sinfonía de libertad y belleza.

En medio de aquel lugar, una bella construcción hecha de madera de roble, pintada de blanco y con forma de cúpula circular estaba siendo retocada. Había mesas por todas partes en un radio de cien metros, llenas hasta el tope de comida, bebida y aperitivos suficientes para unas cien personas. Había postes blancos que hacían de faroles y de soporte para guirnaldas blancas y que poseían hadas brillantes a lo largo de ellas. Los invitados, en su mayoría magos respetados, más algunos muggles (familiares de Hermione) ya estaban llegando. Los técnicos ya terminaban con sus labores y se iban retirando a medida que las personas ingresaban a la cúpula, adornada con bellos toques florales por dentro. Luego, llegaron los protagonistas de aquel episodio.

Draco Malfoy iba ataviado con su mejor traje: un traj esastre negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata de moño. Correctamente peinado y afeitado, era un auténtico bombón para las chicas que venían con sus padres y les preguntaban porqué no podían casarse ellas con él. En el ojal llevaba un clavel, un símbolo de su unión con la persona que acababa de llegar.

Hermione no vestía en absoluto de blanco, sino que llevaba un vestido azul con un amplio escote parabólico en su espalda. Se estrechaba decentemente en su cintura y se abría como una copa invertida a medida que se acercaba al suelo. La seda, iluminada por un brillo satinado le daban un aspecto como de diosa griega, además de su cabello, recogido en una cola que le caía por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y la brillante diadema de plata coronada de flores azules, en consonancia con su vestido.



Ambos se reunieron sin tomarse de la mano y avanzaron con pasos lentos hacia el centro de la cúpula, donde se alzaba el altar. Hermione sonrió, porque el hombre que se encontraba de pie delante de ellos no era otro que su mejor amigo en el mundo. Harry no llevaba una aparatosa toga sobre su cuerpo, sino que vestía como casi todos los hombres presentes. Ginny, quien era la madrina de Hermione, se encontraba de pie, a un lado del altar, y el padrino era…

No podía ser. Draco apenas se lo podía creer. Una de las personas que menos se esperaba que fuera su padrino estaba delante de él, mirándolo con un jolgorio imposible.

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Blaise Zabini era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía Draco en el colegio. Pero esto superaba todo límite. Aunque no lo podía creer, estaba la mar de contento al tener un padrino.

—Vine porque te vas a casar. Me enteré por boca de ella. —Y Zabini señaló a Ginny, a quien miraba de vez en cuando—. Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? Ve por ella.

Draco, impulsado por aquellas palabras, se aproximó aún más al altar y ambos miraron a Harry, quien esperaba a que la concurrencia guardara silencio. Cuando así fue, el Auror, ahora convertido en maestro de ceremonias, comenzó a hablar.

—Queridos asistentes, señoras y señores. Nos hemos congregado aquí para celebrar la unión de dos personas. Dos personas que se han descubierto a si mismos durante su relación y que ahora, desean que no sólo ustedes, sino que ellos también, sean partícipes de su casamiento.

Aplausos.

—Draco, Hermione, acérquense más.

Ellos dieron dos pasos adelante y volvieron a mirar fijo a Harry.

—Draco, quiero que le prometas a Hermione que la vas a amar, que la vas a ser fiel, que vas a ayudarla en todo momento, situación y circunstancia, y que vas a cumplir con tus promesas de amor y fidelidad mientras te mantengas con vida.

El rubio recitó todo cuanto le indicó Harry. Y lo mismo para Hermione. Luego, hizo que pronunciaran sus votos frente a todos, primero Draco, después Hermione.



—Hermione. Me cuesta creer que antes me llevara tan mal contigo, que las peleas entre nosotros eran más que frecuentes y que no hiciéramos más que tratar de ignorarnos. Me cuesta creer que te llamara "sangre sucia", a sabiendas que era un apelativo muy grosero. Lo que ahora no me cuesta creer es que estés frente a mí en este preciso momento, a punto de unirte a mí en matrimonio. No me cuesta creer que hayamos compartido tantas cosas que no hubieran sido posibles en otras circunstancias. Amor mío, quiero decirte, aquí y ahora, es que, haberme defendido en mi juicio fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Me llevó a conocerte de una manera en que no lo concebía, me llevó a dejar de ser prejuicioso, a ver con una mejor lupa las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor y a disfrutar la vida con más fervor y pasión. Gracias a ti, me siento libre, siento que soy capaz de amar y quiero demostrártelo durante toda mi vida. Sí, escuchaste bien: durante toda mi vida.

La castaña sintió que era su momento y le contestó, más o menos en los mismos términos.

—Draco. Me cuesta creer que hace sólo dos años te llamaba por tu apellido y no por tu nombre, me cuesta creer que hace siete años quería pensar que te murieras en algún desafortunado accidente, me cuesta creer que podría amar a alguien que se creía el rey del mundo. Ahora, ya lo creo. Ya creo que amo al rey del mundo, al rey de mi corazón, al hombre que me derrite por dentro aunque por mucho tiempo no quise admitirlo. Ahora, no tengo miedo de confesarlo. Me vuelves loca, me amas de una manera en que yo lo creía inverosímil en alguien tan despectivo. A tu lado, no tengo dudas, no tengo miedo de nada, incluso de los problemas que seguramente vamos a enfrentar. Yo te amo, Draco y es el hecho más cierto en mi corazón. Quiero permanecer a tu lado porque no quiero que enfrentes la vida solo, ni deseo lo mismo para mí. He aprendido que tú eres más importante que todas mis cosas importantes. Te quiero a mi lado y, te prometo que nadie nos va a separar.

Ambos estaban emocionados y, aquellas sensaciones estaban siendo transmitidas hacia los demás. Harry, indolente a los sentimientos habló otra vez.

—Como ya se lo han prometido, entonces tengo que declarar, por el poder que me confiere el amor mismo, a ambos, marido y mujer. Draco —Harry le sonrió—, ya sabes qué hacer.



Por supuesto que lo sabía. Draco se aproximó a Hermione y la abrazó fuerte mientras sus labios se acercaban, trémulos, a los de ella. Luego, como si quisiera terminar con cualquier jirón de suspenso, la besó con una pasión inverosímil, superior a todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento, producto de las circunstancias. Las mujeres lloraban, los hombres aplaudían y, cuando se separaron, Hermione le dio un gentil abrazo a Ginny y Malfoy hizo lo propio con Zabini, olvidado de todos los malos ratos que habían vivido en el colegio, olvidado de siete años de peleas y discusiones, sólo consciente de lo que había sucedido hace sólo instantes. Ahora, ya no eran novios, sino que estaban casados. La trascendencia del acontecimiento lo hacía sentirse como si fuera un gigante y lo mismo para Hermione. Los asistentes y los ahora marido y mujer ahora celebraban al aire libre, comiendo, baliando y divirtiéndose, entregándose al momento…

Hermione y Draco se separaron del grupo, huyendo a la extensión del campo y llegaron a un lugar colmado de flores donde se derrumbaron sobre la hierba y miraron la luna.

—Draco.

—Dime.

La castaña estaba muy emocionada.

—Quiero construír algo. Algo muy especial.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Hermione sonrió.

—Ahora que estamos casados… quisiera tener un hijo. Aquí. Ahora.

—¿De verdad lo deseas?

—Por supuesto.

—Pero, ¿y si alguien nos ve? Haríamos un buen espectáculo.

—Descuida, nadie nos va a ver.

La seguridad de Hermione asustaba y excitaba a partes iguales. Draco, asombrado por la resolución de su mujer, miró a Hermione, quien ya se había incorporado y desataba su vestido, dejándolo caer y Draco, quien ya estaba siendo víctima de la pasión, la abrazó y la besó, totalmente dispuesto a hacer el amor con ella, bajo la luna llena, bajo los miles de ojos que los observaba, testigos de una pasión que dejaría huella sobre el lugar…

**Once años después…**

Hermione ayudaba a dos niños a prepararse para ir al colegio por primera vez. Eran sus hijos, quienes eran gemelos, idénticos, como si uno fuera producto del reflejo del otro en un espejo. Había dos baules en las afueras de la casa y la castaña se esforzaba en arreglar a los niños de once años con sus respectivos uniformes.

—Castor, quédate tranquilo que no puedo peinarte bien. Pollux, no molestes a tu hermano —decía Hermione con toda la paciencia que pudo sacar. Castor era un niño cuyo cabello color castaño, igual al de Hermione pero con los ojos de Draco y, por lo general, era muy tranquilo pero ahora, que sabía que iba a ir al colegio, estaba muy nervioso. Pollux, igualito a Castor excepto en el peinado (gracias al cual Hermione los podía distinguir) era muy inquieto, curioso y molestoso, parecido a su padre cuando era joven, aunque era muy inteligente, como su madre. De hecho, ambos tenían talentos especiales lo cual, según Hermione, les aseguraba un buen futuro.

La castaña todavía trabajaba de abogada en la Oficina de Servicios a los Enjuiciados y Draco encontró un trabajo junto a Hermione, para el cual tuvo que estudiar cuatro años en el ramo de lo legal para transformarse en un juez que participaba en muchos de los juicios más importantes que pasaban por el Wizengamot. En ese momento, Draco estaba afuera pero no faltaba mucho para que llegara.

Los dos niños estaban listos para partir, cuando Draco llegó a la casa. Saludó a Hermione con un intenso beso en sus labios y besó también a sus retoños, revolviéndole el pelo a los dos. Hermione puso los brazos en jarras.

—Ahora no voy a poder reconocerlos.

El rubio rió la gracia y decidió acompañarlos a King's Cross. Una vez allí, atravesaron la columna que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 y se encontraron con la brillante locomotora. Cerca de ellos, esperaban dos personajes conocidos para ambos.

Harry y Ginny estaban allí, frente a la locomotora, delante de una niña de la misma edad que Castor y Pollux. Era pelirroja, igual que su madre y eso llamó la atención de ambos hermanos. Draco y Hermione se aproximaron a Harry y Ginny y les hablaron.



—Bueno, bueno. Tienen una hija muy linda.

Ginny se sintió orgullosa.

—Sí que lo es.

—Sólo mira a ambos —decía Harry, dando una buena mirada a Castor y a Pollux. Son igualitos, como dos personas que conozco.

El tren estaba por partir y los cuatro sugirieron que los gemelos y la pequeña pelirroja se fueran juntos.

—Bueno —dijeron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo—. Aquí vamos otra vez—. Y abrazaron a sus respectivas esposas y se retiraron del andén 9 y 3/4, contentos por los destinos de sus hijos.


End file.
